Something Worth Fighting For
by MissPinkiePie2014
Summary: Grace is something special, so special that she is the only one left of her kind. When an incident happens with her mother Grace leaves and moves in with her dad and sister Bella in Forks, WA. Once there she starts to discover who she really. To make things worse she is Imprinted on by someone she despises. (Disclaimer: I own only my characters, not anything form the Twilight Saga)
1. Chapter 1

***QUICK NOTE* I originally started writing this is 2012 and put it on a old website that i am no longer on and I wanted to add it here. Hope you enjoy!**

I was excited to find out that my older sister was coming to stay with us for the weekend I hadn't seen her for a little more than a year and four months ever she went to live with our dad. I lived with our mom in Florida and she lived with our dad in Washington. Opposite corner of the country. She decided to go live with our dad when our mom and step-dad wanted to move from Arizona to here in Florida so he can further his baseball career.

Bella was bringing her boyfriend Edward. She had already told me a lot about him from emailing each other. He seemed nice enough but I remember what he did to her before and I still was a skeptic of him. He had hurt her and I didn't like that she was so willing to take him back.

I was already on summer vacation for me and she would be graduating in a few weeks. I was only a little over a year and a half younger than her. My birthday actually being tomorrow which made everything even better. I was turning seventeen years old which means that I got a new car for my birthday.

Yah I know odd to get a car for your seventeenth birthday but I was happy to get it a year late. It wasn't a new car _but_ it was amazing that Phil would get it for me. I was now driving to the airport to pick up my sister and her boyfriend.

"Grace?" I hear a voice question from behind me. I turn to look at my sister. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had a back pack slung over one shoulder. She had grew only a little since the last I saw her, or I grew a lot. But I still was a tad taller than her. She stood at 5'6 me at 5'8. I have brown hair like hers but my hair was longer then hers, it reached down to almost my bottom. Mine was also lighter then hers too. Also, I had blue eyes and was had a bit more curves then her but was still considered fit.

She dropped her back pack and we ran towered each other and hugged. I hate to admit it but I did miss her a ton even though we did have our differences at times. We pulled out of the hug and I noticed a guy walk up to us with Bella's bag.

He looked… nice… he has bronze hair and a very pale complexion with golden eyes. He eyed me and I eyed him. Something I have not ever told anyone was that on my sixteenth birthday I was able to start and read minds.

I woke up the morning of my 16th birthday and I kept hearing voices in my head. Not just any voices though. I heard the voices of mom and Phil. I just figured they were being extremely loud to annoy me.

When I went into the kitchen though I looked at my mom and her lips wasn't moving but I could still hear her voice. And Phil's voice could be heard but he was taking a sip of his coffee.

Needless to say I was shocked that day to find out that I could read minds. I never told anyone not even Bella because she would probably think I had gone mental. So I've kept it a secret until this very moment when I read Edward's thoughts.

"Grace this is my boyfriend Edward Cullan." she says. I smiles and shake his hand. It was as cold as ice.

_You can read minds too?_ Edward thought. I eye him skeptically for a moment not sure if I wanted to answer him and he tries to suppress a laugh. he knew exactly what I was thinking. He just nodded his head yeas in reply to my question.

We walked through the airport Bella and I talking about anything and everything as Edward walked behind us. We got their luggage and headed for my new car. We drove back to my house where our mom was waiting for us. The second we pulled into the driveway our mother ran to the car and opened the passenger side door and pulled Bella out to suffocate her in a hug. Edward and I exchanged looks that showed that we both weren't trying to laugh.

I got out and got Bella's stuff from the back seat and took it into the house and put her stuff in my room where she was going to stay and Edward was going to sleep in the spare room.

Mom showed them around the house as I arranged my room so Bella will be comfortable. After finishing arranging my room I get on my bed and pick up the book on my bedside stand and start to read.

About a half hour later and right when I was about to find out whom the real murder was in my novel, Bella and Edward walk in. As Edward enters he closes the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks Edward as I close my book and place it on the bedside stand.

"She's an elemental." Edward says pointing at me. Bella and I look at him confused.

"A what?" I and Bella ask him.

"An Elemental is another creature who, until today, was extinct." Edward says. "Carlisle told me that the Volturi had killed all of them to gain control of our world." he continue and I sigh in frustration trying not to listen to him. I was more curious as to why Bella never told me the truth.

"So your knew he was a Vampire all along and never told me?" I ask my sister as I try not to get to angry that she left this fact out in telling me about Edward. Not to mention he had left her and had her in that depressed state for several months. I think I had saw him flinch when I though about it and like movie in fast forward his mind went to what happened why he left and how he felt and was thinking about all those months apart.

"I have and I didn't tell you because I was swore to secrecy." She says to be giving me an apologetic smile. I sigh I knew she was right she had never given away any of my secrets and was very trust worthy.

"Look and Elemental is someone that can control the Elements, Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and I think Carlisle mention that the most powerful had Spirit. The only other thing I really know about them is I can never drink their blood, Carlisle said just a drop of their blood can kill a Vampire." Edward says.

"I can't control the elements." I exclaim. "I can barely control this mind reading thing!"

"You can read minds?" Bella asks.

"That's beside the point that just means I'm a freak." I say.

"No that means your powers are developing I am sure you will have more, you need to be trained you are very young and very vulnerable. I can call Carlisle and see if he knows more and see if he could train you." Edward says.

"Train me... I don't know I wouldn't be able to leave mom and Phil..." I say feeling a bit unsure what I want to do. Couldn't I just suppress the powers and not use them.

"Look just think about it. you don't have to make a decision now but I am not sure you would be able to stop your powers." He says. I sigh not sure what I wanted to do. Bella and I finished the rest of the night catching up and just acting like old times Edward gave us our privacy and told our mom that he was really tired so he went to "bed" early.

The rest of the weekend went by in a flash my birthday was celebrated by going to Disney World (Magic Kingdom). Luckily that day it was really, really cloudy out so Edward got to come with us too. However the next day was the day they were to go back to Forks.

"I'm going to miss you soo much." Bella says as she hugs me tightly outside the security gate at the airport. Mom and Phil were with us and Bella had already said her good byes to them. She pulled away from the hug and went to stand by the entrance. I may have only met Edward two days ago but he was like big brother to me already. He hugged me.

"If you ever need me I'm only a phone call away, and don't hesitate to come to Forks if you want to." He says as he pulls out of the hug. I smile and nod. He and Bella go through the security scan and we watch as they walk away.

Once we could no longer see them we returned to the car and headed home. On our way home I thought about things. Things that have happened to me, and Edward's offer. I knew there was a deeper meaning to it. He really meant "If you ever want to figure out your powers come see my family."

I was so deep into thought that I didn't notice the car coming at us until the last second. I was sitting behind Phil who was driving and the car was going to hit us head on. I put my hands up in front of my face to shield me from any broken parts of the car that could hurt me. I heard what sounded like a loud groan maybe cracking of metal on metal collision then I felt our car do a front flip and opened my eyes to see that we where upside down in the air. I noticed that Phil's head was bleeding and he was knocked unconscious.

As the car came down from the air it landed on all four wheels, the car skidded and did about another four sideways flips. My mother hit her head against the window during mid-roll. Our car finally stopped upright on the side of the road. My mother and Phil were knocked unconscious and I was sitting in the back shaken up.

It seemed like only seconds when I heard people from my left yelling. A man came up to my door and yanked it open.

"Are you ok miss?" the man says to me. I look at him a bit confused, and then it hit me what really just happened. "Miss, can you hear me?" the man says. I nod my head I seemed still in shock yet well aware of my surroundings.

"The ambulances are on their way!" I hear a women yell.

"Come on let's get you out of the car." The man says as he unbuckles me. He moves out of the way so I can get out. I bring my legs out of the car and try to stand up. My legs where wobbly, and I almost fall but the man catches me. He helps me over to the side of the road and sets me down. The woman comes over and sits beside me to comfort me as the man goes and waits for the ambulance to come.

Everything went into a blur then. The ambulance, police officers, and fire trucks came and got Phil and my mom out of the car. They were both carted off to the nearest hospital. Then the paramedics came over to me and checked me out.

"Is Phil and my mom ok?" I ask from the back of the ambulance. The paramedic smiled at me.

"They are going to be fine, just a bump on the head and cuts and burses is all. They should wake up soon. For right now we need to make sure your ok alright?" he says. I nod a he checks to see if I had any cuts or burses.

"You look fine but we still need to take you to the emergency room to make sure nothing else is wrong with you ok?" I nod my head and get up and set on bed as the closed the back ambulance doors. I was then carted off to the hospital.

Several hours later, after a lot of tests to make sure I was ok I was released with only a couple of scratched on my cheek and forehead. Mom and Phil where still unconscious when I walked into their room. I sat in a chair that was between their beds, and laid my head against the wall. I close my eyes and try to relax. I didn't know I was drifting off to sleep until I heard the doctor come in and offer to bring me cot to sleep in. saying something about a traumatic experience like that would drain anyone. I agreed and he left the room. My phone then started to ring.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi sis I just wanted to tell you we made it home alright." I hear Bella say from the other end.

"That's great I will tell mom when she wakes up." I say.

"What do you mean when she wakes up its four in the afternoon." Bella says.

"Oh! Well you know she was just so tired from staying up all night worrying about if you will make it home that she was just so tired out and went to take a nap." I lied. I didn't want Bella to worry about anything down here. I could take care of mom and Phil.

"Ok well when mom gets up tell her I love her and I am safe and will call her after I get out of school tomorrow." Bella says.

"Ok I love you sis."

"Love you too." I hang up and sigh. A nurse brought in a rolling cot and set it up for me.

"You should get some sleep you have been through a lot today." The nurse says to me and smiles sympathetically at me. I smile and agree with her and lay down in bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

It had been about three week since the car accident now. My mother and Phil had healed enough to leave the hospital and were doing fine. Unfortunately my mother found that it was too dangerous for me to live in Florida. She became paranoid whenever I stepped foot out of the house and it was getting on my nerves. One night I finally had enough of it.

"Would it be better if I went and lived with dad then? There is hardly anyone around his house. I will be sheltered just like you want!" I yelled at her.

"Fine do whatever you want! Don't blame me if you end up on the side of the road DEAD!" She screams at me. I run to my room and slam my door. I was going to do what I wanted since she suggested it. I grab four suit cases and start to pack everything I can. My largest suit case was filled with all of my books and my laptop and its essentials. The second and third was filled with as much of my clothes as I could get into them. The fourth suit case was for pictures, toiletries, and my favorite blanket and pillows.

I grab two suitcases at a time and take them out to my car. I then grab my keys and purse and leave the house. I drive to the nearest bank and close out my savings account to have money to get across the country.

For the five days it took me to get across country I ignored my phone. The final night I was on the road, still in lower Oregon, I finally checked my phone. I was not surprised that I had seventy five missed calls and fifty text messages and sixty five voicemails. I scroll thought who it all was that called. Mom called most of the time there were a few from Bella and a few from dad and even a couple from Edward. Then a knock came from my door. I thought that it was someone who had mistaken my room for someone else. However when I opened the door I was shocked to see Edward.

"Are you crazy?" he asks as he comes into my hotel room.

"Did I invite you in?" I ask kind of ruder then I intend.

"No but do you know how dangerous it is out there? People are coming up missing almost every day near Seattle." he says.

"Sorry gesh, anyways Seattle is hundreds of miles away from here." I say. He sighs I knew from his thoughts that they were coming up missing for Vampire reasons but he was still genuinely worried none the less. He comes over and hugs me. I could feel how cold he was and it was almost like hugging a statue.

"I'm sorry. It's just Bella and your dad have been worried sick about you and so have I." he says pulling out of the hug. I could see not only his concern for me but how it worried him how bad Bella was taking it

"I kind of left in a hurry and I was angry... very angry and I didn't want anyone to convince me otherwise to go back." I say looking down feeling guilty.

"Just don't do that to them again ok. Now come on, I will drive you the rest of the way to Forks." Edward says as he grabs the knapsack I brought in from my car.

"Are you sure?" I asks. "I mean its late and…"

"Remember I don't sleep I don't mind." he says and gives me a small smile. "Plus I have to get back to make sure Bella hasn't been thrown to the dogs." he says. I looked at him confused but he just shakes his head with a smile at my question, but from mind reading it had something to do with wolves which made me worry a little.

"Ok we can go." I say. I return my room key to the manager of the hotel and hop into the passenger seat of my car.

"Ready?" he asks. I buckled up then nodded. He speeds out of the parking lot.

"HOLY COW WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!" I scream. I look over at the speedometer. It was up to 120. My eyes bug out of my head.

"Calm down Grace I am a very good driver." he says smirking.

"CALM DOWN YOUR PUSHING 150!"

"your car only goes 140."

"Exactly!" I say still worried.

"If you close your eyes you won't know how fast I am going." he says. I glair at him the sit back in my seat and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and relax. Within minutes I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I opened my eyes and was laying in an unrecognizable bed. I sit up quickly and look at my surroundings. It was as if half the wall was window looking out into the forest. The room had white walls with different pictures on it. There was a cd player and a ton of cds and also one of the walls was made into a book shelf and there was a library of books.

"Good morning Grace. I hope you slept well." Edward says appearing at the end of my bed. I look at him confused.

"Wha…"

"You're at my house. We didn't want to startle Charley and Bella so I brought you back here you can clean up here and drive over when you are ready ok?" he asked I nod my head. "The bathroom is the third door down on the left. There should be fresh towels and washcloths in there. If you need anything I will send one of my sisters in ok?"

"Yah." I say he leaves just as fast as he came in. I get out of bed, still a bit dazed, and grab cloths out of my suitcase. I walk to the third door on the left and open the door. I look inside of it and my mouth drops to the floor. There bathroom was huge. There was a walk in shower that could easily fit 10 people. The tub was huge and could probably fit close to five people in it. There was also a Jacuzzi in there along with a toilet and four sinks. I could have easily fit four of my bedrooms at mom's place in this room.

"You can go in you know. It's not like anything will break." A Perky girl says from beside me. I jump a little.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I say a little startled. She smiles and holds out her hand. I take it with my free hand. Her hand is just as cold as Edward's.

"Alice Cullan. I am Edwards adopted sister per say." she says shaking my hand.

"Grace Swan. Bella's sister biologically from what I know." I say laughing a little. She smiles more.

"I will leave you to shower then. Enjoy." She says then skips away quickly. I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I shower then get dressed and brush my hair. After getting ready I head back to the room where I woke up. I packed away my dirty clothes in a plastic bag I kept my other dirty clothes.

"I take it you would like to go to your father's house now?" Edward says entering the room again.

"Yes I would and thank you for letting me stay here." I say.

"It's quite alright. My family doesn't mind either. Although Jasper had a hard time with your scent since yours is much more powerful then an humans." Edward says, he grabs my bags and leads me out of the room. He leads me to the stairs which leads to the front area. Down stairs there was a woman striating up in the living room.

"Oh Grace it's so nice to see you up. I hope you slept well." she says in a kind voice. She reminded me a lot of my mom and I had a feeling I would like her very much. I tried my hardest to refrain from reading her thoughts, like every time I meet new people, except Edward cause at first I didn't trust him for what he did to my sister, I try to let people tell me about them without reading there minds. I found sometimes I was able to stop listening to there thoughts but I couldn't keep it at bay for long.

"I did thank you." I say politely. She walks over to me and gives me a hug I hug back a little confused and shocked.

"I am Esme, Edwards's mother." she says pulling out of the hug. "I'm sure that you will want to get going to see your sister and father now." she says. She walks me to the door. Edward had already put my bags in my car.

"Your dad will be at work but Bella should be home. I will run ahead and check." he says and runs off towards the woods. I get in my car and turn on my GPS. I follow the directions on it.

After driving through Forks and what seemed like a never-ending forest I made it to my dad's house. The second I stepped out of my car I was being suffocated by Bella.

"Don't you ever do that to any of us ever again do you understand me. You could have got hurt, you could have got killed, you could have got kidnapped!" she says as she was squeezing me tighter Edward came up behinds us.

"Bella you're going to kill her if you keep squeezing." Edward says trying not to laugh. She finally let's go and I take a big dramatic gasp for breath to emphasize his point.

"I am just so glad you are all right. Did you really use magic to save mom and Phil in the car crash?" she asks.

"What... No the car flipped over... I didn't do anything..." I say confused

"Then maybe what you dreamt last night was part of your imagination because you were reliving the car crash and I seen from your memories, and you may not have realized it, but the way the car was coming at you the damage to the front should have been a lot worse and there was nothing done to the front end. I think you might have flipped the car using earth to save Phil, your mom, and you." Edward hypothesized. I thought about it was it really possible that I did that. I had never used the elemental power Edward says I have before. I suppose it could be true.

"If that is true then she must have did it out of instinct rather then knowing power." Bella says before I could respond. She wanted to move on from that, I could still tell she was still upset I didn't tell her the truth when it happened, but I knew she understood why I did it. "I called Charlie and told him you were here. Let's just say he is relieved, but he's also really mad too." I sigh before grabbing my stuff and taking it into the house.

"So how was graduation?" I ask after I get my things up to my room, and take a seat in the Kitchen. Bella starts to tell me about graduation and the Party.

"Why was you so worried about me?" I ask her. She hesitates for a moment and looks at Edward.

"We believe there is an army of newborn vampires after Bella." Edward says. He goes into the story about Victoria and there theory of the newborns.

"Is there any way to stop them?" I ask.

"We will have to kill them when they attack." Edward says.

"But how will we know when they attack. What if they take us by surprise?" I state.

"Alice can see the future. See the future is not set. A person can make a decision about something and that will be the future. But if they change their mind then the future changes." Edward explains. I nod my head in understandingly.

"Edward's brother, Jasper, is going to teach them how to fight against newborns. He is the most experienced with them." Bella says.

"Would I be able to fight the Newborns?" I ask. If I had powers I wanted to use them against them. Before either of them could answer me I heard a low growl then the front door opened and what sounded like a stampede was coming into the Kitchen. The next second two huge built guys were standing in the Kitchen. The tallest guy looks at me with his beady eyes and narrowed them at me.

"Sam!" Bella says shocked.

"Sorry to disturbed you Bella but we tracked a different scent and found it lead to your house. We were just making sure you were ok." He says in a deep voice. His voice was very authoritative.

"I'm fine. This is my sister Grace, Grace this is Sam Uley and Quil Ateara." Bella says gesturing to both guys. I felt like a bug under a microscope compared to them. The first thing I noticed about them though was not there size or their muscles, but the fact that I couldn't read their mind even if I tried my hardest. "They live on the reservation in La Push." Bella states.

"It's very nice to meet you." I say more boldly then I felt although I think my voice squeaked a little. Sam, who moments ago had a stern look on his face, now had a soft warm and friendly look on his face. He smiled and took my hand in his. His hand wrapped around mine and I swear he hands were so hot that I could fry an egg on them.

After the introductions Sam and Quil left, something about patrolling the area. Edward also left saying that he was going to leave that night so he could feed. About a half hour after Edward leaves Dad showed up.

"You could have gotten hurt, you could have been Killed!" he says repeating what Bella had said earlier.

"Don't worry about the speech dad I already gave it to her." Bella says. I look down not sure what to say. I could clearly hear him sigh in frustration.

"I should ground you, but since you don't really know anyone here it's not like you can be grounded from anything or anyone. Just please don't ever do that again." He states. I stand up and hug him. I could read his mind and I understood he was really worried. He was hesitant of hugging me for a moment but did hug back.

The next morning I woke up very early and got dressed in some sweat pants and a gray hoodie. I slipped on my sneakers and exited the house quietly not to wake anyone up. It was starting to get light out but the sun still wasn't up. The air was cool and just the right temperature to go for a jog which I hadn't done since before Bella came for her visit. I slipped my headphones in my ear, turned on my Ipod and put it on shuffle before starting to jog.

After jogging down the road about twenty minutes I come across a path that leads into the woods. I stop for a moment contemplating whether or not I wanted to follow the path in there. I sigh as I think about it and think why not.

I start to jog down the path and the trees become thicker. After about thirty minutes into the forest something didn't feel right. I stopped and took my headphones out of my ears. Everything was quiet. To quiet. I looked around the area, there was a small brook with running water, it was going slow and was visibly not too deep.

Without warning I heard leaves rustling quickly and a snarl. I dunk out of the way with inhuman speed that I didn't even know I had. Something jumped over me and then another thing did. I stood up and looked on as a woman vampire with flaming red hair and a wolf that looked like he was ten sizes to big with a light coat with spots on its back. The women stopped and turned towards the wolf hitting him hard and I flinch. but it didn't even phase the wolf. He didn't attack though he just stood his ground like he was waiting for something.

"HEY!" I yell as the vampire was going to attack again. Both Vampire and wolf look at me and the Vampire snarled at me. The wolf turned back to the Vampire and was about to strike her when the Vampire lurched out of the way. She ducked under the Wolf and somehow grabbed and twisted its front paw. I could hear the multiple bones breaking as I think see some rip through its skin. The Wolf gave a great howl that knocked me over from shock.

The Vampire not really interested in me took off running away from me and the wolf. Still shocked at what I had saw, I slowly stood up. I wasn't sure what to do but I couldn't just let him lay there and suffer and die. So I walked up to the wolf very very slowly.

I stepped across the stream and continued slowly towards the wolf. The wolf looked at me and snarled daring me to come closer. But his eyes told me that he wasn't going to hurt me. He was in to much pain.

"You're not going to get far with that attitude now are you?" I ask the wolf. His ear twitched as if he heard something in the distnace. I walked up to him. If he was standing on all fours he would easily be taller then I was. I kneel down in front of him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to help." I say to it. Like it can understand me it's a giant steroid wolf! I was even more in shock when the wolf held out its hurt paw to me to examine it. The paw was easily bigger then my head and weighed a ton it seemed. I examined the tear mark. It wasn't from a broke bone she may have just dug into him, I rubbed around his paw and it seemed as though there were a few broken bones. the cut was not as bad as I thought though.

"It's not too deep." I state and rub my fingers over the paw gently. The wolf winces and whines a little. "Does that hurt?" I ask him. I wasn't surprised when he shook his head, I don't think I could be put into anymore shock that day.

"I think she broke it." I state. I mean they felt broken but I wasn't a vet. "I'm going to clean the wound the best I can then I will try and splint up the paw to help it heal." I explain to the wolf as I get up. I walk over to by the water wondering if I could try something.

"I've never tried this before so please bare with me." I say to the wolf. I turned its head as if confused. I close my eyes and concentrate on the stream. I open my eyes and see the water slowly lifting. I concentrate on only a little of it and it breaks away from the stream. I hold out my hand and it comes to it. I slowly walk back over to the wolf and get on my knees where his injured paw is. I look up at him. "Yeah I know weird right... I just found out about this stuff myself..." I say as I close my eyes I imagine heating the water with fire and I open my eyes to see the water in my hands boiling. I look at it just as wide eyed as the wolf but knew what I had to use the warmed water to clean the wound.

"This might hurt a little." I state. I lower the hand that has water in it onto the gash and the wolf howls. I want to pull away but I know that if I do it won't get cleaned.

"I'm sorry." I say and then pull away. When I pull away I see the mark sealing itself up. I was amazed but then my attention was drawn elsewhere. Two giant wolfs bust through the trees growling as they went. One was even bigger than the one I was trying to help. I stood up but was too afraid to move. I could feel the earth starting to rattle under me. Probably an affect of me being scared.

The light colored wolf beside me thought licked my hand and brought me out of my fright. I was shocked he was ok to stand on his broken paw. The other two wolfs was looking at me. The biggest was glaring at me. The other one was growling at me he looked like he was about ready to attack me. He was about to pounce when the lightly spotted one that I had been helping stood between me and them. There was some growling going on between the three of them. They were probably determining if they wanted to eat me or not.

"If you are trying to decide to eat me I heard there was some great deer in a field not far from here." I pipe up hoping they could hear me and understand me. The growling went on for what seemed like hours until finally the one who looked like he wanted to eat me turned and ran away. I sighed in relief. The biggest one turned slowly and finally left.

"Thanks." I say to the lightly spotted wolf as he turned to me. "I need to be getting home. If your paw is doing better that is. I am not sure what I can do for you. I mean it seems ok but I'm not a vet." I ramble to the wolf. There was a little bit of growling that came from the back of the wolfs throat but it didn't sound treating in fact it sounded like he was laughing. He put his head on my shoulder and I laugh a little. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"Well it was nice meeting you; I hope I get to meet you again soon." I say after I pull out of the hug. I plugged in my headphones and turned the music back on before going back to the path and jogging out of the forest, although the whole time I was jogging out I felt like I may have had a wolf guarding and following me.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have been doing really well in your training Grace." Carlisle says to me as I ride with him and Esma into the forest. I had been there for about three weeks now and Carlisle had me working on the basic techniques and movements for the elemental formations. I hadn't actually started using any powers yet other then that day at the stream with the wolf which only Edward knew about. We were going for our first training about fighting newborn vampires now.

"Now there are going to be Shape-shifters here so try and not be to scared by them, They are wolves, they are only here to help protect Bella and their reservation where they come from." Esma says. I nod my head.

"Yes and because none of them know that you are Bella's sister, or that you are going to be here, I suggest that we introduce you to them properly so stay in the car until we introduce you to them." Carlisle says. I nod my head agreeing. I was just excited that today I would get to use my powers for combat use. We pulled up next to a jeep in the middle of the forest and everyone was out there already but Bella and Edward. Not long after though they had arrived to.

Carlisle explained to his family why I stayed in the car. No sooner had Bella and Edward arrived did I see a huge wolf pack of at least ten or twelve.

"They are going to watch us, they don't trust us enough to change into their human forms." Edward says. I notice the Spotted Wolf that I had helped before and noticed the two other wolfs were there also.

"Carlisle they want to know who else is with us, they say she smells different. Since Sam really doesn't know her that well the pack doesn't trust her too much. Well everyone but Embry." Edward says. Carlisle walks up and stands next to Edward. He explains who I was and what my powers were. He explains that I would be training with them but I wouldn't be fighting in the real battle.

"Grace you can come out now." Carlisle says. I get out of the car and the first thing I hear is the wolf that wanted to eat me before start to growl. At first I was afraid but I plucked up some unknown courage and walked right up to the wolf that was growling at me.

"Seriously the next time you come to one of these shin digs eat so you're not so freaking hungry and want to eat me!" I state. I could tell the spotted wolf was laughing.

"He's not hungry Grace Paul just doesn't like that you smell different from everything else." Edward says.

"Wow this is the welcome I get from someone I have never met before, well fine just so you know you need a bath your fur smells." I say and stick my tongue out at him. I wasn't being mean I was being playful which I could tell Embry the spotted wolf was laughing.

"Grace stop aggravating Paul." Carlisle says. I notice that the spotted wolf was on his side visibly laughing. "We are here to train." he says a bit amused at my childishness. I look at him and nod my head then turn back to Paul.

"Ok Paul you sit there like a good little wolfie and if you behave and don't growl at me or try to eat me you can have the entire Scooby snack stash. Ok?" I ask him in a baby voice and give him a big cheesy smile. Embry was laughing uncontrollably again and Paul glared at me. I even noticed the biggest one from before laughing a little. I went over and stood by Bella and Edward as Jasper gave instructions.

"Your just looking to get killed aren't you?" Edward mumbles.

"Oh I am sure I would have managed to survive somehow." I say as Jasper started his instructions. I look over the wolf pack. I couldn't read their minds which I found odd but that was ok, it was nice to not have so many voices in my head.

Everything was going great. The Vampires were all fighting each other which I was able to keep up with so I was trying to pick up on any tips. There was so much different then with my elemental training then again Carlisle said that Elementals were never meant for hand on hand combat and was mostly in the back of any war welding the element's in their favor.

"They want to know what Grace can do." Edward says stopping the fighting. Edward knew they were curious about me and I knew I didn't want to show anything yet because I didn't know what I was doing yet.

"Well Grace want to show them some of the things you can do." Carlisle says. I move away from my sister slowly.

"Umm... Carlisle... you haven't trained me on how to use them yet just the movements..." I say quietly and nervously I am sure everyone could hear but Bella.

"You can do it Grace, you just have to want it and let yourself have it." He says. I turn to face the wolf pack but not look up at them. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, I concentrate first on the water in the ground since there was none around us I tried to pull the water from the ground I held my hands out palms down and concentrated hard to pull it out of the ground when I open my eyes there was water being pulled from the ground under me and it was starting to surround me. I let the water drop and then walked over to a tree, I gently placed my hand on it and like if it was alive the ground helped it move. Next I used air I made it swirl around gathering some dust up to form a mini tornado. Then finally from that mini tornado I had a fireball shoot out of it making the mini tornado disappear.

"Paul says that was not very impressive." Edward says.

"She is a young Elemental Paul. She has not developed her powers yet." Carlisle says in my defense.

"Sam wants to know why there are not more of her kind." Edward says.

"There is a long story to that and I don't know all details but her kind was hunted down and killed by the Volturi. the only known Elemental is, well her."

"Pual that is not the case." Edward says glaring at the wolf.

"What's not the case?" I ask. Edward shakes his head not wanting to tell me. "Tell me." I simply say and he looks at me.

"Paul says with the way your powers are that he is not surprised that your the only one left." I felt like I had just been given the biggest insult of my life and I glared at Paul. I had felt some sort of power run though me.

"Jasper... fight me..." I say not taking my glare off of Paul.

"Now Grace I don't think that's is..." Jasper started to say.

"I said fight me!" I say looking at him finally. My tone had an authoritative ring to it that I had never had before. "And _don't_ take it easy on me." I say as I face him he give a nervous look at Alice who just nods her head seeming a bit unsure. Within milliseconds Jasper was on me attacking me I was dodging and blocking every attack he threw at me. I knew he was not going easy on me because his mind was reeling with ways to attack me next. Finally I was able to hit him and I didn't think I had hit him to hard but when I did he had went flying back into a tree like a rag doll and fell to the ground. I stood there with my mouth open slightly before running up to Jasper.

"Oh my goodness are you ok... I didn't mean to hurt you." I say worried. He nods his head and I help him up. Think I proved my point I nodded my head and walked back over next to my sisters so the vampires could get back to training.

As the training continued I looked at the wolf pack once again and seen them all watching intently. I wasn't sure if any of them were phased by my abilities since they all were watching the fight, well all of them but one. When I came across a russet colored one he was looking at me. I looked him directly in the eyes and I suddenly felt my heart stop. For a few moments it seemed like I wasn't breathing and I wasn't even living. Then in one big rush all of my senses came back. The wind felt like it had forced itself back into my lungs and my heart started beating again. I looked away from the wolf quickly and back to watching Edward. He however had stopped fighting and was looking over at the wolf pack, then to me, then to the pack again. I look over as well and notice that the wolfs are all looking at the Russet colored one also. The Russet colored one, however, turned and took off in the direction they had come from. For some odd reason I felt rejection run through me.

"That's enough training for today." Edward says drawing my attention back to him. Everyone looked at him funny. "I just think that maybe we should get Bella and Grace back before dark." Edward says. Time being in his favor the rest agree and the wolfs leave slowly one by one. Paul however was the last to leave.

"Don't worry about them Grace there very territorial that's all." Emmet says coming up to me.

"We better get going see you later." Edward says pulling Bella and I along. I got into the back seat of his Volvo as Bella hopped into the front. I sat there in silence the entire ride. Edward kept glancing back at me but I dared not enter his head to find out what he was thinking.

As I trained I have learned to control listening to people's thoughts. I hadn't mastered it yet, but I found it is easier to block out the Vampire's thoughts then it is Human's. It didn't take long for us to get back to the house. When I walked in the door dad called me into the kitchen.

"Yah dad?" I ask as I enter the kitchen Edward and Bella were still outside.

"Fourth of July weekend is coming up next week. I don't know if you remember but we have a small talent show down town and we have a carnival and what not." He says I couldn't really remember it that much so I shook my head no.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be in the talent show. I know how good you are at singing and all. The Third prize winner gets twenty-five dollars, second prize is fifty dollars, and first is one hundred dollars. The auditions are tomorrow if you are interested." He says.

"I'll have to think about it dad. I will tell you in the morning ok?" I ask he smiles.

"Sure," he says smiling. Edward and Bella walk in. Bella had an odd look on her face and Edward looked calm. "Hey there Bella, Edward." Dad says to them.

"Good Evening Mr. Swan." Edward says.

"Grace could you go make sure that everything is put away and the garage is locked up?" dad asked I nodded. I head outside and notice that the lawnmower and wrack was still out. I put away the wrack first then head out into the yard to grab the mower. I heard a low growl come from the woods and I snapped my head in the direction of the growl. I scanned the forest entrance but nothing was there.

I grabbed the mower then I heard a whining noise where I heard the growl before. I look again and see Embry still in wolf form. I look at him confused for a moment.

"Embry what are you doing here?" I ask him in a low voice. He could hear it though and moved his head as in saying come here. I look back at the house and no one was looking. I walked up to him and he sniffed me and scrunched up his nose.

"Way to be subtle about saying I stink." I say sarcastically to the wolf. I could tell that he was chuckling. He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask and start to follow him he growls and I step back. "Fine be that way I will just stay here then." I say and lean against a tree. He rolls his eyes and goes behind a tree. I look at the tree confused. A few moments later a guy who was wearing jean shorts and a white t-shirt came back out from behind the tree. He was very tall and very muscular. He had tan skin and dark hair.

"I thought that maybe we should get to know each other in person." The guy said and stuck out his hand. "I'm Embry Call."

"Grace Swan." I say shaking his hand. It was warm just like Sam and Quil's were the other day. I felt really short compared to him, but I knew now that I was average and they were just giants by nature.

"So you can control the elements?" he asks. I smirk.

"Not just control the elements; I have the ability to read minds. Although I have found that I can't read yours or anyone in your pack, Carlisle said that I have the ability to turn into my spirit animal, but right now I am too inexperienced to form yet. He said sometimes it takes Elementals centuries to be able to change, others it could take weeks." I say explaining what I knew to Embry.

"Centuries; how long do you live?" Embry asks shocked.

"According to Carlisle, an Elemental can live for as long as they want, or until they get killed." I state he looked at me wide eyed.

"So you're like one of the leaches?" he asks a slight hint of venom in his voice. I laugh.

"Of course not, if anything I am poisonous to them. If they bit me they die and I don't change." I explain. I jumped slightly when Edward popped up beside me.

"Tell Sam and the pack that if he wants to know more about Grace he can come and ask himself and not send a spy." Edward says to Embry. Embry glairs at Edward.

"Edward please don't start fighting" I say I didn't want to hear any of it.

"Sorry but I was ordered by Sam, I didn't want to interfere in anything to personal." He says.

"All you have to do is ask I don't mind you guys are helping protect my sister after all." I say. I turn to Edward. "Not to mention he saved me from getting eaten by Paul."

"Paul wasn't actually going to eat you, just tear you to shreds." Embry cuts in.

"See I owe him, he saved me from getting killed. So I think it's only right I can tell him about what I am." I say.

"Grace, you can't trust them, their dogs." Edward says.

"But I like dogs. I can be friends with Embry if I want." I say.

"It's not me he's worried about." Embry says. I look between confused.

"What are you afraid I would like them more then you and your family?" I ask Edward.

"Embry she's not ready to know yet so drop it." Edward says.

"Drop what?" I ask irritated.

"She disserves the right to know!" Embry says, the both of them now ignoring the fact that I was there.

"Know what?" I ask impatiently.

"She hasn't even met him yet!" Edward states.

"Who?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter she will." Embry says. I sigh.

"I give up." I say and turn to walk back to my house. However, when I turned around there was a big grey wolf behind me. I scream and fall back on my butt. Edward and Embry stop fighting and look at why I had screamed. I glare up at the Gray wolf.

"Paul I swear when I become a master at fire I know who's butts getting burned first!" I state from the ground. I could tell he was snickering. Edward was trying to suppress a laugh and Embry was not holding back his laugh though.

I stand up and brush myself off. I look around and notice several pairs of eyes on me. Edward looks around the pack his eyes linger on the Russet Wolf who growled at Edward after a moment.

"Grace we need to get in. Your dad will be wondering where you're at. It is getting dark after all." Edward says.

"Paul and Quil are watching the hosue tonight." Embry says.

"Oh good I feel loads safer." I say with the most sarcasm I could muster up. A growl comes from Paul although it wasn't a threatening growl.

"Alice and Emmitt are going to be watching tonight also." Edward says.

"Oh god I'm not getting any sleep now. Why Emmitt?" I ask.

"Why did that leech do something to you?" Embry asks. I laugh.

"Yah last time he watched I was up until four in the morning listening to 'pst Grace you asleep yet psssst hey asleep yet?' I wanted to smack him sooooo bad." I say I could tell Quil and Sam was laugh.

"Hey don't you laugh at me I needed my beauty sleep." I state.

"You would still need it." Embry says without thinking but joking none the less. I look at him shocked but what shocked me the most was the loud growl that came out of the Russet colored wolf. Everyone's attention was on him. Sam growled just as loud and The Russet Wolf calmed down.

"You'll have to forgive Jacob he hasn't slept well lately." Edward says eyeing Jacob. "He also finds you increasingly stupid the more you talk the way you do to the wolves." Edward says. I turn to Jacob and glair at him. What Embry said I knew was a joke, but Jacob's I knew was sincere I could tell he was smirking. This set my teeth on edge and blood boil. I wanted to do nothing more than to beat the crap out of him.

"Grace!" Edward says. I look at him the blood boiling and everything went away. But the wolfs were looking at me weird. I didn't say anything more and walked back to the house. I put the lawn mower away before locking the garage and heading inside.

"What took you so long Gracie?" dad asked.

"Oh I found a box of my old things in the Garage and was going through it, sorry." I say.

"It's ok just as long as you're safe." Dad says and returns back to his sports game.

"Goodnight dad." I say. He bids me goodnight and I head upstairs. I take a shower and change into my pajamas. When I get into my room Emmitt is there.

"You asleep yet Grace?" he asks I groan and roll my eyes.

"Can you please not bug me tonight?" I ask.

"But it's so much fun." Emmitt says.

"She said she doesn't want you bugging her tonight." A boy said from the side of my window. I had never seen him before but I knew he was one of the pack. He was tall and muscular like the others.

"Fine, don't want any confrontations like when Edward and Bella were gone." Emmitt says. "See you later Grace." Emmitt says and comes over to me and hugs me, the boy by my window growling a little as Emmitt hugs me and in a flash Emmitt was gone.

"I don't understand why you like them so much." The boy said.

"Because they are good people. Which by the way who are you?" I ask him curiously as I sit on my bed and he smirks.

"Well for one you lied to me... I couldn't find the Scooby snakes you promised me." He says. I smile knowing it was Paul.

"Goodnight Paul." I say as my way of telling him to get out of my room. He smirks and jumps out of my window as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Got your water balloons?" Bella asks I smirk. We were waiting by the curbed for the parade to start on the Fourth of July. We had made over 300 water balloons to throw at the people in the parade when they came by in there floats. Dad didn't approve of the idea but he didn't see us get them around.

Dad had told Bella and I that the Blacks were going to come over for a cookout then go watch the talent show and watch the Fireworks with us. I had decided that I would do the talent show and was going to sing.

The parade had started and Dad was in his usual squad car at the front of the parade. I got a devilish smile and picked up a water balloon.

"HAY DAD!" I yell he smiles and waves at me. I wave and then threw the water balloon it hit the mirror of his car but the water splashed in at him. He looked shocked for a second. But then whipped his face and started laughing.

"You just wait until I get home Gracie." Dad yells out of the car in a joking manor. Bella and I high-five and laugh. It wasn't sunny out so Edward and the Cullen's were with us. We watched as tractors and old cars drove by, then came the floats.

"Ready? Aim? FIRE!" I yell and Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmitt, and I pelted the water balloons at the floats and the people on them. The people on them all screamed and laughed and the balloons that didn't break they threw them back at us. The Vampire's didn't throw the balloon's to hard and everyone was having a blast.

When we got home dad was already there. He came around to the front of the house with his hands behind his back.

"Girls have fun?" he asks with a smirk. Bella and I look at each other questioningly.

"We had a blast." Bella says. eyeing our father.

"Good now it's my turn." He says. He pulls the hose out from behind his back and started to spray Bella and I. I scream from how cold it was and started to run around the house. Bella ran into the house and dad followed me. He followed me as far as the hose would go then back tracked and got me from the other side of the house. He chased me around the house getting me every so often. Then I heard a car door open and close. I ran around to the front of the house, half curious to see who it was and half because if I didn't I would get even more soaked then I already was.

When I reached the front yard I was met by Billy Black wheeling his way up to the front porch, behind him was Jacob. He was much, much more handsome then what I had first imagined. Of course I imagined him as a hideous ogre who led a sad, sad life. But he was muscular like the other pack members he had tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. He was despite my already growing hatred for him very handsome. I was somewhat speechless as I felt my heart completely stop. Jacob looked up and locked eyes with me and I felt my heart kicked into overdrive. After what felt like an eternity of him and I looking at each other. my dad comes up behind me and sprays me one more time bring me out of my eye contact with Jacob and I scream and laugh.

"Well It's about time you got here Billy, you were missing all the fun." My dad says dropping the hose and coming up next to me.

"Well I had to wait for Jacob; he was hanging with his buddies and all." Billy says.

"Well he should know that his old man doesn't want to miss the game." Dad states in a joking matter and gives Jacob a big smile. "Billy I trust you remember Grace." Billy smiled up at me.

"Well well Gracie Swan you have grown up since the last time I seen you." Billy says shaking my hand I shook his as well.

"You haven't seen her since she was two Billy she wasn't going to stay a foot tall forever." My dad states.

"Well she still just as adorable as ever. Grace this is my son Jacob. I suspect you don't remember, he hardly even remembered Bella the first time she came here." Billy says I look and Jacob and give him a small nod, he returns it.

"I better go change since my father here doesn't know how to take a joke when having a water balloon thrown at him." I say and stick my tongue out at my dad.

"I'll give you five seconds to get into the house, Five." I started running for the house. However, he didn't count down and he grabbed the hose again and started to spray me with the cold water until I got to the door. Bill and him where laughing at my glairs at dad, Jacob however stood there with a blank expression on his face.

I took a shower and changed into the shirt and black skirt that I was going to wear for the Talent show. I did my hair, and even though I hated it, put on a very, very light amount of makeup. I walked down stairs where dad and Billy were watching a baseball game and Bella and Jacob was in the Kitchen, Jacob was clearly flirting with her. A flash of jealousy went through me, why I don't know but I ignored it.

I walked over to the couch and flopped down on the end of it. Dad looked over at me.

"Gracie are you wearing…"

"Don't even say it." I say warning him. He knew better than anyone I was a tomboy at heart and hated wearing makeup. Billy laughed at my comment. Bella and Jacob came into the room.

"Stop making fun of her she looks very pretty." Bella says.

"The second this dang shows over I'm changing into ripped jeans and a t-shirt and rolling around in the freaking mud." I say everyone but Jacob starts busting up laughing.

"You'll serve kid." Dad says. I glair at him. Dad and Billy returned to watching the game and I joined them. Once the game was over, our team winning, dad started up the grill and I started making other foods like macaroni salad and potato salad. Things were going great for me. Then I heard a car door close and the door bell ring.

"I'LL GET IT!" I yell and run from the kitchen to the front door. I open it and am engulfed in a bear hug by Emmitt. I hear Jacob growl from his seat and I glance over and see Billy give Jacob a warning glance.

The Cullen's entered. Esma and Alice brought a brownie cake and some fruit jello. They were followed by Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. I noticed though that Rosalie was missing.

"Where is Rosalie?" I ask Carlisle. He smiles.

"She has come down with a small flu, nothing to worry about though." Carlisle says. I read his mind however and found out that she was actually out hunting.

"Well we can make her a plate so you can take it home to her Emmitt." Dad says to them smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Swan." Emmitt says greatly. We were all kind of crowded in the small house.

"Well let's all take this party out back then." Dad says and we all migrate out back. When we get back there Bella see's Edward and walks over to him and kisses him. I smile finding it cute how much they were in love. Billy is helped out of the house by dad and Jacob follows behind them.

After everyone was settled into their seats. I was placed between Billy and Emmitt, dad had started finishing the food.

"While we wait why don't we have Grace practice her song for us." Carlisle suggests smiling at me.

"How about we don't and say we did." I state smiling.

"Why are you chicken or something?" Jacob asks speaking to me for the first time ever. I give him a death glair that only he and the Vampires noticed.

"No actually I was going to not sing until the competition so I wouldn't strain my voice. That way I sound good then." I state.

"Aw come on Gracie it's just a small town competition not anything major." My dad says from the grill.

"No but it could make me one hundred bucks richer." I mumble. I notice Jacob roll his eyes. I sigh he was starting to get on my nerves. "Fine I'll 'practice' if I must." I state and go in and get the small CD player and my Karaoke track of the song. I bring it out and started to sing.

Cheers and applauds erupted from the audience; the loudest coming from Emmitt and my dad who I swear were in competition to see who was the loudest. I had just performed at the Talent contest. I got off the stage and went and sat with everyone.

"You did brilliant." Edward says giving me a side hug. I notice Jacob get up from behind me and walk away looking mad. Dad looked at Billy confused.

"He just had to go to the bathroom, might get lost but he will be back." Billy says. I sit there for a moment and without anyone noticing it, well except maybe Edward, I slipped away and followed Jacob. I finally spotted him at the edge of town by the forest.

"Jacob?" I ask curiously. I turned towards me he was obviously trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't shift.

"What do you want?" he asks a little angry.

"I was just checking to see if you were ok." I say kindly to him. His lips tug up at the corner but it wasn't a smile it was a yah sure look.

"I don't need you to care whether or not I'm ok." Jacob says venomously at me.

"Why do you hate me so much? I mean everything you have said, or thought, about me have been nothing but insulting." I state a little angry this kid was giving me such a hard time.

"You talk to my pack, my family, as if you're not afraid of them, as if they were humans in there animal form and were not, we are very dangerous. Your such a stupid girl." He says. I glair at him, the feeling of rejection running strong threw my vein's.

"Look I know you hate Edward because he got my sister, and sure I love him as a brother, but don't take your hate for him out on me. I didn't do anything to you. If anything you're the stupid one here." I say, a tear, which I wished didn't appear did and rolled down my cheek, followed by another, until there were rolling down my cheek at a steady pace. It was more the feeling of rejection that was making me cry rather than Jacob just knowingly hating me did. I really couldn't understand it. Jacob, however, looked at me like he was hurting just seeing me cry.

"Grace I…"

"No forget it… I understand you hate me. See you later Jacob." I say and turn and walk away from him. I wiped my tears and calmed down before returning to the show. I slipped back into my seat unnoticed by the others.

"Are you ok?" Edward leans over and asks very quietly. I nod my head yes. We watch the remainder of the show and then I return to the stage when all the performers were done.

I didn't win first place that year but I did win second, not to bad if I do say so myself. Fifty dollars richer, and a little better known by my peers. Jacob had returned to the crowed while I was standing on the stage waiting to find out if I had won or not. I got off the stage and then went over to the group who all congratulated me and said I did very, very well, and they were all proud of me.

"If you all don't mind I'm going to run back to the house to change." I say.

"Want someone to come with you?" Alice asks.

"Oh it's alright I think I will be fine." I say.

"Nonsense Jacob will go with her and make sure she doesn't get lost or kidnapped." Billy says.

_You have got to be kidding me right? If anything he will kill me he hates me_. I think to Billy but only Edward hears it. A small smirk it played out on his lips.

_He's not going to kill you, and he really doesn't hate you that much, just find you irrational._ Edward thinks to me. I sigh and Jacob and I head towards the house. We didn't say anything to each other as we walked back to the house. It wasn't awkward but I could feel him glance at me every few moments.

"Why do you keep glancing at me?" I ask him finally when we were about back to the house.

"I'm not why are you so paranoid?" he asks.

"I'm not. Too bad Embry or Paul couldn't come." I say trying to make small talk.

"Why?" Jacob asks, I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or out of jealousy.

"Because they may be your pack members but they are my friends also, I can want to be around friends too you know, instead of being stuck with a pain in the butt, thinks just because he is a wolf he can intimidate me, snot nose guy like you." I say. I could see him shake a little out of anger. I smirked.

"You have no clue what I have been going through, you know nothing about me so what gives you the right to judge me?" he asks through clenched teeth. We had reached the house and I had walked up the front stairs. I turned back to look at him.

"Funny I could ask the same to you." I say hatefully towards him. I open the door and unlock the door.

"Your just jealous that I'm in love with your sister, and I give her more attention then I do to you." he says harshly to me. I open the door and barge into the house. I turn towards him to be surprised that he's right behind me.

"I'm not jealous of anyone, as for who is really stupid well we have our winner. You're so stupid that you don't even realize that YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH BELLA!" I scream at him.

"So you are jealous." Jacob says with a smug look. I glair at him.

"No I am not, if anything I'm pissed off that you're trying to break up Bella and Edward. I actually think that they will be together forever. And when I mean forever I mean I think she's more than willing to turn into a Vampire for him." I say harshly. Jacob was shaking uncontrollably. I could tell I could get under his skin and I felt accomplished for being able to do that. I turned and walked upstairs to change and wipe off the little bit of make-up I had on.

When I returned downstairs Jacob is standing in the same spot that I left him, he was no longer shaking but he still looked mad. I walked past him without saying anything. He followed and walked out of the house I locked up and we walked back in silence. When we got half way back to the group though Jasper came walking up to us. Jacob wrinkled his nose.

"What's going on? When does he seem so angry?" Jasper whispers to me.

"Nothing too bad. Just calm him down for right now so he doesn't change in the middle of everyone." I whisper back.

"I can hear you two." Jacob says angrily him starting to shake I look at Jasper and I can tell that he is already starting to calm Jacob down. We had finally made it back to the group who had moved to a better location to watch the fireworks.

"I see Jasper finally found his way back." Alice says smiling. I had read her mind and she seemed relieved that I had made it back ok.

"Told you Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to her." Billy says to dad. I read dads mind and apparently our hatred towards each other was noticed by even them and they had bet we would be yelling at each other by the time we returned.

"Tell your leech friends to stop controlling my emotions." Jacob hisses in my ear. I read Jaspers mind.

"Only if you can keep your anger under control you mutt." I whisper harshly to him. I could feel him start to shake but Jasper makes him calm down again.

"Fine. But just so you know I hate you." He whispers harshly.

"Wow captain obvious here. Jasper isn't going to let go of your emotions all at once he's going too slowly so you don't lash out at me or anyone or form." I whisper back glaring at him. He rolls his eyes and walks away. I nod my head toward Jasper then go and take a seat next to Edward.

_Don't be too hard on him Grace. He is just having a hard time excepting things._ Edward thinks but continues to look forward.

_I will be hard on him, there is no reason he should try and steal my sister from you. He claims he is in love with her, but is he really so blind as to see that she doesn't love him in that way. She views him as a little brother and cares for him like that._ I think to Edward.

'Yes but he has it set in his head that she is really just blinded by me and if I wasn't around that she would realize that she is in love with him.' Edward thinks.

_That's a stupid theory. It just plain…_

_Puppy love?_ Edward cuts in. _I know, I think your sister senses that too. _Edward says.

_Then why does she let him flirt with her and she play along?_ I ask. Edward sighs outwardly.

_I don't know._ He says. _And what's worse is that Jacob is rejecting his imprint. That's never good for both him and his imprint._ Edward adds.

_What's an imprint?_ I ask him.

_You will find out but I would much rather have the wolf pack tell you then me. They might argue I am interfering in their story time or something._ he says a small smirk playing out on his lips.

_You guys are too hard on each other_ I think to him. I have to admit that I was fond of both the wolf pack and the Cullen's. The wolf pack was fun to hang around and was fun to practice fighting with. The Cullen's were interesting because they told me about their pasts and they taught me how to use my powers. The Fireworks that night were nothing special, but it was a very good show. It lasted about an hour three times longer than any other show I had ever seen. Throughout the whole fireworks show I felt like someone was staring at me. I didn't look however because I was too amused by the fireworks.


	5. Chapter 5

"They're coming, there on their way." Alice says coming out of a vision. Edward and I had seen the vision as she was seeing it.

"Bella, we need to tell Charlie that you and Grace will be staying tonight and tomorrow night with Alice." Edward says. "Grace I need you to go tell the wolf pack and stay with Emily." Edward says. Emily and I had met a few days ago when Sam invited me over to his house for dinner with the Pack. She was a very excellent cook.

I ran out of the front door of the Cullen's house and to my car. I got in and started to drive. My mind was racing. What would happen, what if someone got hurt, or worse, what if someone was killed? There had to be something I could do. I couldn't just sit on my butt and not do anything.

I pulled up to Sam's house and Quil was standing outside. I parked the car and ran up to him.

"Is everyone here?" I ask him. He looked at me confused for a moment.

"Is everything ok?" he asks.

"The newborns are on their way." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and we both rush inside to tell the others. Once we tell them they all start to rush out the door ready to fight.

"Grace stay here with Emily." Sam says.

"But I want to help." I say.

"you know as well as I do that the Cullen's won't want you to fight. You're just not strong enough yet." Sam says.

"I am too, I want to help protect my sister." I say.

"Grace Sam needs you to stay here and so do I." Jacob says coming up to us.

"What does it matter to you?" I ask him nastily. Jacob had become the only person I couldn't stand from the wolf pack.

"I don't need Bella blaming me for your death." He says gritting his teeth. I glair him and sit on the couch in a huff. They both leave quickly and Emily come and sits next to me.

"It will all be ok, you will see." Emily says.

"But I want to fight too." I say to her. She sighs and gives me a small smile.

"I know and you will. You just have to wait until tomorrow." Emily says smiling. "But for tonight you and I are going to make snacks for the guys for after the fight, because you and I know they're going to be hungry when they get back." She says. I smile and get up off of the couch. We head into the kitchen and start to make cakes and all different sorts of pastries. We turned on the radio and started to sing along to the songs using spatulas and whisks as microphones.

"There's a freaking newborn Army that's going to be here and you two are gallivanting around the Kitchen like everything is ok!" Jacob says from the doorway of the Kitchen.

"Oh will you calm down Jacob everything will be ok." Emily says with a smirk and puts her 'microphone' up. Jacob rolls his eyes and leaves the entrance and Sam comes in.

"The newborn vampires are not going to attack anywhere near here but we still need to protect the people of Forks. Grace I need you to stay here just in case any of them break away from the group and try and attack here." Sam says. I sigh but agree, I had a pretty good feeling that, that wasn't going to be the case. We fed the pack what snacks we had already prepared and then they left to patrol for the night and to get ready for the fight.

I could tell Emily was scared, not from the fact that there were Vampires coming around, but because Sam might get hurt or killed in this fight. It was so bittersweet to watch that it almost hurt. It was definitely shown that they were truly and eternally in love with each other.

"Grace wake up." I hear someone say I feel myself being shaken gently as I slowly drifted away from my dreamland.

"Juss gim fif mer mizs." I mumble. What I really meant was give me five more minutes. I hear someone sigh.

"Grace if you don't wake up then the Pack and the leeches are going to fight without you." I hear Emily says. I bolted up. My dreamland completely gone from me, which was a pity because it was a very good dream, although I couldn't remember it.

"What time is it?" I ask Emily as I got off of the couch. I slipped my socks on, I had slept in my jeans and tee just so I could wake up and get to the fight as quickly as possible.

"It's only about ten. No one has reported back yet. I don't know what's going on." Emily says a little worried. I could tell by reading her mind that she was scared that one of the pack members, mostly Sam, got injured or worse killed. I had those same feelings, only for some reason and I have no clue why I was worried more about Jacob then anyone.

"Ok here's the plan." I say but before I could give Emily the plan I smelt it. It was the exact same smell the Pack got when tracking a Vampire. I changed the plan right then and there. "Emily a small patch of New Borns are heading this way. I want you to lock yourself in the cellar, burn some herbs that will cloak your smell, I will lead them away from here and back to the battle grounds. Do Not I repeated do not leave that Cellar until I or Sam comes and gets you." I ordered her. She nodded her head understanding the orders I just gave her. I made sure she was locked into the cellar tight before turning and facing the forest.

I closed my eyes to relax and focus. I could feel the vibrations of their feet hitting the ground they where a mile away and closing in on me. They would be here any second. I counted down from five.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One.." I say before dashing off into the woods at a high speed. Because of my ability to control the elements I was able to use the four of them to help enhance my speed. I could easily outrun the Vampires but I didn't need to do that I needed to just stay ahead of them far enough so they couldn't get me. They followed me, unaware that I was taking them back to the battle field.

When I got to the Field they were already fighting and I was relieved to see the none of the Cullen's or any of the wolf Pack was dead. There were still a lot of newborns though and it was going to be a long battle. I got started though right away with the way my scent was the newborns were becoming distracted and they were being killed off easier. I used earth to tear newborns limbs apart while they were still alive, and when it came time I set fire to there remains.

"There that should do it." I say as I throw the last arm in the huge Vampire bonfire. It was the last of the newborns. I was sweating up a storm and felt very tired and queasy. I wanted to sit on the ground but I knew better not to… that was until I was attacked from the side by a stray New born. I was on the ground facing the newborn and caught off guard completely. The Vampire was going to kill me I knew it I could see it in his eyes. He went to strike when I heard a low growl and then something attacked the Vampire. It was thrown off of me and thrown at least twenty five yard.

I sat up quickly and looked to see that Jacob, in wolf form, was fighting the Vampire. Then I heard it, and almost felt like I felt it. A crack could be heard from where the newborn grabbed the side of Jacob, breaking his ribs.

"JACOB!" I scream. I get up completely in a daze. I run over to the Wolf and the newborn. With strength I didn't even know I had I grabbed the hair of the newborn and yanked his head back, I could hear and feel the crack from his neck. I threw the newborn off of Jacob and slammed him on the ground by his hair. I ripped his head off and the Vampire's body stopped moving. I had the fire spread to the dead newborn and he was burned.

I turned back to Jacob to find Quil and Embry putting clothes on his naked body. When he was clothed I kneeled next to him. He was groaning in pain and holding his side.

"Take him back to Billy's The Volturi is on their way here. We can't let them know about you guys. I will be over right after we get done with the Volturi." Carlisle says to the pack. "Grace go with them if they knew you were here they would try and kill you." he orders me I agree and go with the Pack. They carried Jacob to his house swiftly.

I sat in the living room and waited as Carlisle worked on Jacob. I could hear him groaning and yelling in pain every so often. He sounded horrible, and I felt just as horrible. The only reason Jacob got hurt was because of me. If I would have just stayed at Sam's with Emily, Jacob wouldn't have gotten hurt. As for Emily Sam had went and got her and they were all outside right now waiting to hear about their pack member. After about a half hour to forty five minutes the moaning and painful screams stopped and Carlisle walked out of the room. I looked at him feeling a huge amount of guilt.

"It's not your fault Grace." He says. Billy who was right behind him heard him.

"Jacob would have done it for anyone Grace, don't feel bad." Billy says giving me a warm smile. That still didn't settle the feeling of guilt. Carlisle patted my shoulder gently before leaving. A few moments later Bella entered.

"How's Jake?" she asks.

"He's fine, he will heal, just has to stay in bed a few days." Billy tells her. "He's been asking for you." he says to Bella. She gives me a weak smile before going to see Jacob.

"Grace, why don't you go make Jake some tea. The pots in the lower cupboard and the tea bags are in the cupboard above them. The cups are in the cabinet next to the stove." Billy says. I nodded agreeing to make some. I went into the kitchen and started to make the tea. I got a plastic cup out and a pack of tea. The water began to steam and I poured some into a glass. I placed the tea bag into the water and added a little sweetener. I stirred the tea and started for Jacob's bedroom. I stopped shortly from his and Bella's view, I could hear them talking.

"Jake you can't blame Grace for this." I hear Bella say. I knew it he blamed me.

"She could have died Bella. She's in too much danger here, she doesn't belong, and she shouldn't even be here." Jack says half painfully half venomously. How could he say that I have never done anything to him.

"Jake she…"

"She's impulsive and childish. She doesn't know anything, she thinks she can come here and turn everyone against me. She's not good and I wish she would have stayed all the way across the damn country." Jake says a little angrily. I couldn't take it anymore. It was like he was taking a knife and jaggedly cutting it in half. Why I don't even know, I didn't even like him. Without even knowing it I dropped the cup of tea, thankfully it was plastic and didn't break, and I ran away.

"Grace what's wrong?" Billy asks me as I passed him in the living room. I didn't answer him and ran out the front door. The pack was sitting outside and I got some very funny looks that was until I got stopped by a wall called Embry.

"Grace what is it?" he asks. I hadn't noticed until at that point that I was crying. Why was this stupid guy that I didn't even like get to me like this, it didn't make any sense. I broke away from Embry and started to run. I could hear them calling and shouting my name but I didn't stop I just kept running. Not so fast that they couldn't catch up with me in their wolf form, but it was still faster than the average person. I ran into the woods and ran and ran.

After about a half hour I made it to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. I stopped and looked down at how steep it was. It would be a pretty far fall if was to jump. I wouldn't dare do that though I just needed to sit and relax some. I walked up to the edge of the cliff and sat on the rocks, my legs dangling off the side. I watched as the sun was about to set. That was when I heard a snap of a twig and I stood up.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"It's just me Grace." Paul says coming out from behind the trees. I sigh relieved it wasn't a stray newborn.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asks. It was odd thinking Paul of all people would be like my big brother, kind of like Emmett, they were a lot more similar then they wanted to admit. I sigh again and sit back on the rock the way I was right before Paul came. He came to sit next to me. I told him what Jake had said and how I felt, both the heart break and the confusion. He was a very good listener. After I got done ranting about how much I hated Jacob Black he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I ask him. He continued to laugh.

"It's nothing." He says calming down. He looks thoughtful for a minute. "You know what you need? You need to go cliff diving." He says.

"Cliff diving?" I ask him he nods and stands up.

"This is our normal spot there is a lower spot about halfway down." He says, he holds out his hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up with ease. "It's easy you just jump." He says.

"How is this suppose to help me?" I ask looking over the edge a little worry in my voice. He was smirking.

"It's an adrenalin rush that will make you feel better trust me." He says.

"Ok but you have to jump too." I say.

"I promise I won't let you drown." Paul says him and I both walk up to the edge of the cliff. "On three." He says.

"one…" I say a little nervousness in my voice.

"Two…" Paul says getting as close to the edge as he could.

"Three!" we both say and jump. I scream and laugh as we fall. He was right it was an adrenalin rush and made me feel oddly strange but the rush made me feel better. When we hit the water it was freezing cold, not so cold that it would put us in shock, but cold none the less. I surfaced quickly and looked around for Paul.

"Paul… where are you?" I yell out. Maybe he had accidently his something on the way down. "Paul!" I asked a little panicked now. I felt something wrap around my leg and jerk me down. I went under water again only to come face to face with a smiling Paul. I glare at him under water and we both swim to the surface.

"You suck you know that Paul?" I ask him as we both swam to the shore. He laughs.

"We should get you home before Bella and all those leeches freak out." Paul says. I nod my head. "Jake really didn't mean what he said." Paul says.

"Of course he did if he didn't then why would he say it?" I ask. Paul didn't say anything. He looked like he was hiding something from me but I really didn't think to much into it. "That's what I thought." I say.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asks. I shake my head no.

"I will be fine." I say "See you soon." I tell him before running home.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since the attack. The first and second day was ok, although I felt sick to my stomach those days and just thought I was coming down with something, but on the third day I felt completely in pain, like I had to stay in bed kind of pain. Carlisle came over, dads request and examined me to see what was wrong, he told my dad that I had a very very strong flu bug and went to get that 'medicine' he really just got me some vitamins. When Carlisle returned my dad stayed out of the room while Carlisle started working on me again.

"Grace when did this start happening?" he asks me.

"After the fight I mean I started getting an achy feeling in my stomach and side and not I just feel like my insides are almost ripped out, and I just feel like I am missing something." I say to him. he looks at me thinking a moment.

"Was the night of the attack the last time you seen Jacob?" he asks me. It was my turn to look at him questioningly.

"what does Jacob have to do with me being sick?" I ask curiously.

"Well... you do have a close connection with the pack, maybe, even though you don't like him that much, you have a close connection with Jacob, and you can feel the way he feels." Carlisle says seeming like he was being careful how he wanted to chose his words. I wanted to read his mind but refrained. Carlisle stands up.

"Are you suppose to have company?" he asks me. I shrug shaking me head no. I wasn't aware of any. I heard something outside in the hallway.

"She isn't feeling well, she needs rest and I am not sure if she is contagious." I hear my dad say to someone. Carlisle walks to the door and opens it.

"There she has had her medication all should be ok in a few days just needs plenty of rest, seems the worse is over if you want to go in and visit her." Carlisle says to my dad and whoever was in the hallway. I roll over and face away from the door. I really didn't feel like visitors at this time. I could hear Carlisle leave the house and some low talking in the hallways.

"Fine." I hear my father finally say. I hear his footsteps walk away and someone else's enter my room. I feel a wave of nausea hit me and I turn over to get my puke bucket when I see Jacob standing at my door. And as we locked eyes all the pain and nausea I had been feeling for the past few days went away. For some reason his precise made me feel better even though I didn't want to see him.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask him. I was suddenly aware that I was in my pajamas I hadn't showered in almost two days and probably looked a mess and I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. Jacob doesn't seem to care though as he walks over and sits on the bed next to me.

"I needed to see if you were ok... I never really got to after the fight and I wasn't convinced when the guys told me." He says not looking at me. I hated I wasn't able to read his mind. This wanting to check on me was kind of odd for his character especially after what he had said.

"What does it matter... I would be better off at my mom's wouldn't I?" I ask him a bit more meaner then I intended and I seen him... flinch? no I don't think I was seeing that correctly.

"Grace... I am sorry you had to hear that... I honestly didn't mean it the way it had sounded... Its just... seeing that leech attack you just... I thought I almost lost you and I couldn't let myself live with knowing I didn't do all I could to protect you." He says I could tell he was being sincere because of the pain in his eyes at the thought of my death. "The only reason I said those things was because I thought it would be safer for you if you did live there if you would have never came here. I really just don't want to see you hurt." He says. I looks at him a bit skeptical for a moment. I knew he was being honest it was very easy for me to read when someone was lying to me without using my telepathy.

"I am sorry I ran out that night. I just felt so guilty... it was all my fault that you got hurt..." I say looking down at my hands in my lap. Jacob shifted a little on the bed and placed his hand on my face to get me to look up at him which I did.

"It was not your fault, Sam told me how you knew the newborns were heading towards the rez if you were to let them get there lord knows how many people might have been hurt, you did the right thing its just in my frenzy I let the newborn get the better of me." he says. His words were comforting to me and made the guilt go away. It felt like forever that him and I were in that position his hand on my cheek our eyes locked and then I felt it a pull towards him telling me to lean in. He must have felt it too because he started to lean in too. I wasn't sure what I was doing but before we could get to far there was a knock on the door and my dad entered. By the time my dad was able to see anything though I looked like I was asleep and Jacob was still sitting there looking at me.

"She just fell back to sleep" I hear Jacob say and feel him standing up. I hear him and my dad start to walk out of my room and my door closes and their voices fade.

Ever since then Jacob would come around every five days or so but it was never for me, he always wanted to see what Bella was doing. I didn't mind though since he was her friend. However I noticed a change in him, he would look at me a lot, and when waiting for Bella he would end up talking to me some. I would let him talk but not say much only because I was still a bit guarded around him. Him and I didn't get off on the right foot and I wasn't just about to let him into my life for saving me. Bella hadn't told him but she had accepted Edward's proposal. It was now a dark stormy day out and I was in my room reading. I had done a lot to help prepare for the wedding and my sister wanted me to be her maid of honor.

"Grace, we got our wedding invitation today." Dad says as he comes into the room holding the invite. I smile a genuine smile. I had helped with them and was wondering when we would get ours.

"It's going to be odd with her gone." I comment. He nods. She already had half of her room packed; she wanted to do it herself. She was going to move out in two days and move into the Cullen's until after the Wedding. The wedding was scheduled for a week from tomorrow.

I had been training more and more and I had become better at controlling the elements since that day with Jacob. My senses had heightened a lot too, which is why I didn't find it odd to hear a howl. I figured it was one of the pack members playing around. The odd part was though. It didn't sound playful, it almost sounded sad and in pain.

"If you don't mind dad I am going to go see Alice about my dress." I say lying to my dad. He shook his head buying it. I got up and left not sure where the howl came from. I got in my car and I drove it half way to Edward's house.

_Grace is everything ok?_ Edward thinks to me. Before I even got out of the car he was standing next to it. The rain and thunder and lighting not really affecting me.

"I have to go see if the pack is ok, I heard something." I tell him he nods his head understanding. I start to run as fast as I could. Something didn't feel right. It was almost as if whatever was wrong was hurting me too. I felt heartbroken and anger surge through my body. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way. I had to stop a few times from the intensity of the feelings.

Then I could smell him he was not far away and I knew it was Jacob. As my senses increased I was able to tell every human animal vampire and wolf apart by there scent. I look around and don't see him or hear him anywhere there was another crack of lighting and thunder and I jump and scream at how close it was. Normally I wasn't afraid of thunder storms but the lightning struck close. I turn around and see Jacob standing only a few yards away from me. When I look into his eyes I could tell where the feelings from before was coming from. His eyes said it all.

"Jacob?" I ask over the rain. I knew it was him but it was more questioning what was wrong. he whimpered and growled a little. I wasn't sure if it was out of hurt or pain. I could feel it hit me and I fall to my knees in pain. "Jacob I know what you feel. I am not sure why or how but I know and its hurts I understand..." I say then think about it. "Ok I don't fully understand I have not clue why I can feel what you are feeling or why you are feeling that way but it hurts it really does and whatever the reason is I am sorry." I try to yell at him over the storm. I look up at him and our eyes lock, and a wave of guilt washes over me, or him, I could see it in his eyes and he comes up to me. Despite the rain I could tell he was crying. he leans his head down to me and nuzzles his nose into my shoulder. I think it was his way of apologizing to me for making me feel what he was feeling.

Moments later there was a snap of a twig behind us and I turn around to see Embry, Sam, and Quil in their Wolf forms. Jacob looks up at them and I would tell they were talking telepathically. Jacob shakes his head and with one last look at me he takes off running. I stagger up as quickly as I can.

"Jacob!" I yell after him stumbling for a few yards and falling knowing he wasn't far away. A few moments later I feel myself being picked up by someone and turn to see Embry standing there in his human form already dressed and Quil coming out form behind a tree in his human form.

"Grace are you ok?" Embry asks me as he helps me up. I turn and look at him. The storm was starting to pass and the thunder and lightning was in the distance now but it was still raining pretty hard.

"I am ok but what's wrong with Jacob?" I ask. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't tell what. Sam came up next to Embry.

"He received the invite to the wedding, he didn't really take it so well." Sam says.

"No kidding I could feel it all the way form my house." I say honestly. They look at me funny.

"What do you mean...?" Sam asks me.

"Well... I could feel everything Jacob was feeling... why... I thought you guys could feel the way he feels." I state.

"We can see how he feels but we don't actually feel it." Quil says.

"Grace is this the first time that you have felt this?" Sam asks me I shake my head no.

"The day of the battle and the few days after that I felt awful like what happened to him was happening to me too." I state. "It doesn't happen with any of you guys though. Just with Jacob... is there something wrong?" I ask. They all exchange glances

"No we just are not sure why you are so affected by him." Sam says.

"Maybe him saving me at the fight triggered something." I suggest.

"It might not be that simple." Embry says and Sam gives him a death glair. I knew they were hiding something from me. They may even know what was going on between Jacob and I.

"We need to get you back so that you don't get sick." Sam says.

"I will walk you to the border." Embry offers. I smile and nod my head.

"We will see you later Grace." Quil says before going behind a tree removing his cloths and changing back into his wolf form. Sam does the same. Embry and I start to walk.

"So what's really going on?" I ask him wondering if I could get anything out of him he just smiles.

"Don't worry Grace, you will know eventually." He says as we walk. we caught up on the things that we missed talking about for the past few week. With me being busy with the wedding I really hadn't spent any time with my friends. Once we made it to the line Emmitt was their with his jeep to come and get me. Embry growled a little.

"Behave." I say to him with a small smile as I walk up to Emmitt and give him a hug.

"Alice had me come and get you, said you needed to work on your maid of honor dress." He says as I pull out of the hug. I nod then I walk back over to Embry.

"I will call you later when I get home. Thanks for walking me back" I say to him before giving him a hug and heading back over to Emmitt and getting into his jeep.

"You know you smell like wet dog." Emmitt says in a joking matter. I smile.

"Well at least its not like skunk." I comment as he dives me to his house where I would be forced to undergo the horrible task of dress choosing.


	7. Chapter 7

"I rate that jump a seven." I comment. It was the morning of Bella's wedding. Jacob hadn't come back yet from wherever he ran away too, but I couldn't help but feel that horrible ache inside me which I tried to ignore the best I could. It was about nine in the morning and I was cliff diving with the pack, the ceremony wasn't supposed to start until four so I had until noon to do whatever I wanted. Alice had me working endlessly on everything for the wedding and she said I could have this small break from it. But I absolutely had to be there by noon.

"I agree Embry's form was all off." Quil says. "I'm next and it's going to be a ten." He says before running up to the edge of the cliff and jumping off of it. He did a few flips before entering the water.

"I give it a seven point five!" I yell down to him.

"I would like to see you do better!" he yells up to me but it was kind of muffled from the waves hitting the rocks.

"Well boys it looks like we have a challenge." I say. I walk up to the edge of the cliff and look down. It seemed different this time though. Something didn't feel right. I started to feel dizzy and sick. I backed away from the edge.

"What's wrong chicken?" Paul asks with a smirk. Sam stood on the sidelines observing like an elder brother making sure no one did anything to extremely stupid. He gave me a odd look like he could tell something was wrong.

"I'm not afraid." I say defensively making me want to prove myself more. I hated when Paul teased me like that. I started to run for the edge of the cliff to jump but when I got to the edge of the cliff again it was like I hit a wall. The odd thing though I stumbled backwards and hissed was heard from deep within me.

"What the heck was that?" Jared asks. I look at the guys confused. Sam had a perplexed look on his face.

"Grace… are you feeling alright?" Paul asks me a bit concerned. I walked away from the edge suddenly feeling very uncomfortable being so close to the water. I walked over to him and folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm fine." I state as Embry and Quil came back up to the top of the cliff.

"Aww is someone afraid to take a jump off the side of a cliff?" Quil asks in a baby voice.

"I'm not afraid, I just feel weird." I state to them it was kind of annoying when they teased me. That's when I sensed someone approaching us. I look into the trees and seen him. The pack noticed I was looking into the trees also.

"Jake?" Seth asks shocked. I glare at the human Jake who emerged from the trees.

"Hi guys." He says sheepishly. I stood there a bit shocked I couldn't believe he was back. The ache that I was having went away. The rest of the pack went up and greeted him happily while I stood by the cliff. He smiled at them as he greeted them. His emotions were not upset like when he left. Finally after he greeted his pack members he looked at me.

"How convent that you would just so happen to show back up today." I state. I couldn't help but feel a little angry with him.

"I just needed some time to think." He says not taking his eyes off me. I glare a little at him then look away. I didn't want to be around him for some reason I was mad at him for leaving.

"I think I better get back to the Cullen's. Paul would you like to take me back?" I ask looking at Paul.

"Why couldn't I take you back?" Jacob asks. My eyes snap back onto him. I was sure he wanted to see Bella to try and stop the wedding and I glare at him again.

"I don't think so. Paul can we go now?" I ask not wanting to hear Jacob asking me to go see my sister. My blood was boiling now.

"So that's how you treat me huh? I leave and you think you can take over huh?" Jacob asks Paul.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I ask him mad. He glares at Paul.

"I should have known you of all people would do that." Jake said starting to shake.

"I didn't do anything. You know Grace is like a sister to me and I would do anything for her." Paul says his temper starting to show a little. He was doing good not letting his temper get the better of him.

"Look Jacob whatever you thought Paul did he didn't. He's been like my big brother since day one… well two or three but seriously you have no reason to treat him like this. You need to stop getting pissy at him just because Bella's marrying Edward, and frankly I think she made the right choice." I say so angry my body was shaking. That set Jacob off. In a millisecond he went from his human form to a wolf and was attacking Paul. The only odd thing was, was I was finding myself jumping in-between the two of them out of instinct.

I thought that Jacob hitting me and biting me would hurt much worse than it did. The impacted had thrown me sideways with him landing on top of me. He had bit me in the side and it hurt like heck. Adrenalin was rushing through my veins, Jacob was too pissed to see reason and I knew he wasn't going to change back any time soon. So out of pure instinct I shoved him off of me and bit him back. He howled out in pain. I was a bit surprised that when I bit him it hurt him. I took this time to tackle him.

"You need to grow up Jacob!" I meant to yell at him except it came out as a rawer. Jake didn't look like he was going to attack me anymore. He looked more shocked then anything. I looked at the other pack members and they were looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Seth… go get one of the Cullen's… and tell them to bring some clothes for Grace." He says. I look at him confused. Seth phased and ran off.

"Why..?" I go to ask but it comes out a rawer again. I look down and notice where my hands were and noticed big white with black stripped paws. I hiss and whimper and jump back off of Jacob. I wasn't sure what was happening to me.

"Wow who would have guessed her animal would be a Tiger?" Embry says walking closer to me. I backed away quickly. I was a what? Jake sniffed at me, probably to make sure it was really me, and I hissed and growled at him.

"Don't go near her Jake. She looks like she could kill you." Sam says seriously.

"How is that any different than any other time?" Embry asks with a smirk. Sam tried to approach me.

"Grace… we want to help you ok?" Sam asks. I nod my head showing him I understand. He smiles. "Ok I need you to stay calm Seth will be back with someone really soon." He says. I lay down and whine quietly. I felt like I was going to be stuck like this forever.

"Hey if she can't change back can we keep her for a pet!" Paul asks with a smirk. I growl lowly at him showing him my vote of no I didn't want to stay like this forever.

"Paul we want her to settle down not get more agitated." Embry says to him. Jacob started to approach me slowly. I look at him and apparently I looked intimidating because he stopped.

_Let me help you._ I hear Jacob's voice in my head. I shook my head like I was trying to get him out of there.

_I don't need your help Jacob, Just go be freaking depressed somewhere else._ I think to him. Sam watched us intently like he knew that Jacob and I were communicating.

_Look I'm sorry ok._ He thinks to me. I wasn't sure what he was sorry about. I glared at him and growled.

_you mean for attacking your friend. you have to apologize to Paul not me._ I think to him

_I mean for leaving like that, I have a lot that I need to tell you, I just don't know how to say it. _He thinks to me I look at him confused. What could he need to tell me. I wasn't that important to him what could be that important. He stepped closer to me and got up and backed away.

_Stay away Jacob I'm serious. I'm a monster and I'm horrible and I'm probably going to hurt people if they come near me and despite how much you annoy me at times I don't want to hurt you._ I think. That, however, came out of nowhere. I was feeling that sure but I didn't want Jacob to know all that.

_Grace how could you say that about yourself? You not a monster._ Jacob thinks kindly as he walks towards me a little more.

_I'M A FREAKING OVERGROWN TIGER!_ I say and growl mostly out of frustration.

_And I'm a wolf… does that make me a monster?_ Jacob asks.

_The wolf thing no, the mood swings are a good argument though. _I think to him with a small laugh. He growls at me but I knew he was not mad about it he was actually being playful.

"Grace…?" I look over to the source of the voice to see Carlisle standing there with some clothes for me. The wolf pack was calmer with Carlisle now since he helped them with Jacob but they still didn't fully trust the vampires.

"Sam maybe her transformation is triggered like the packs is. What happened before she changed?" Carlisle asks. Sam explained about how Jacob went to attack Paul and how I had jumped in front of him and at the same time I had changed. They both then turned to me.

"I'm going to place your clothes behind a tree. The pack usually changes back by calming down and telling their body to change back. We want you to try that ok?" Carlisle asks me I nod my head. He goes and places my clothes behind a tree and walks over by Sam again. I walk behind the tree.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to relax. I told myself to change back. At first it didn't work so I tried again. I finally was able to return back to my normal self after about fifty tries. I hurried up and put the clothes on that Carlisle brought me. I stepped out to see them waiting for me.

"Great… and I had just figured out that I had enough money for kitty litter too." Paul says with a smirk. I glare at him and oddly I could hear a low growl coming from Jacob, who had changed back sometime when I was attempting to.

"Now's not the time for joking you guys. I need to get Grace back so she can get ready for the wedding. I will see you all soon." Carlisle says. I wave bye to the guys before walking away wit Carlisle.

"I wonder what made me change like that." I comment to Carlisle as we drove in his car back to his house. He thought about this intently for a moment and I had to agree with some of his theory's. But he finally came to one conclusion.

"I think because you're instinct to protect your friends kicked in. The only way your body knew to do that was to take its animal form. That was probably what triggered it. But it also could have been your anger towards Jacob as well, both of those combined is probably what did it." He explained. I shook my head agreeing with him.

When we arrived to the house Emmitt, Rosalie, and Jasper were finishing the final touches to the decorations. The place was really coming together and I was both nervous and excited. I know I shouldn't be nervous I would just trip and fall and embarrass myself in front of my friends and people I really don't know. I could imagine that Bella was ten times worse.

"Grace you made it! I see you changed back." Alice says as she walks up to me. I smile at her.

"Does everyone know?" I ask.

"Thanks to Alice, Yes." Emmitt comments as he sets up more chairs.

"Well now it's time for you to get your hair done. Bella's already upstairs getting hers done." Alice says and pushes me up the stairs to her bedroom. I walk in and see Bella sitting there waiting for Alice to return.

"Grace are you ok?" Bella asks worried. I nod my head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Today is about you sis." I say to her as I sit in a chair next to her. I look at the make-up on the table in front of my sister and me, and I scrunch my nose thinking about how I would have to wear that for the next few hours.

"Don't worry you'll look beautiful." Alice says with a smile. I give my sister that look and she gives me a weak smile. I sigh.

"You better be glad I love you." I comment as I sit back in the chair. There wasn't a mirror in sight so I had no clue what Alice was about to put on my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath getting ready to face the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

_Left together, Right together_ I think as the wedding began. I was nervous that I would trip and I could tell Bella was freaking out worse. Not because she was getting married, but because she was in heals and she was more of a klutz then I am.

_Calm down Grace. You're doing fine._ Edward thinks. I take a deep breath and continue I look to Bella's guest side and see the pack there, minus Jacob, and they were all dressed in their best. And leave it to Seth, who I will have to punch when the wedding was far from done, to make a silly face to try and make me laugh. I look away quickly, but not without half laughing to myself.

I finally made it to the front, without any slip ups and now it was time for Bella to walk down the aisle. She looked nervous and at the same time transfixed on Edward. It was probably the only thing she could do to keep herself distracted from the worry of falling. My dad, who was still a little against the marriage looked calm but not ready for this at all. I looked out to where my mom was and she was all smiles and tears. She was definitely happy for the marriage. She adored Edward. She and I had made up our differences long before the wedding and it was definitely good seeing her again. Bella had made it up to Edward and I gave her a smile of encouragement before the ceremony began.

"I swear Seth, ever try to make me bust up laughing again when I need to be serious I will go out of my way and beat you up." I say to him at the reception. The wedding had gone smoothly and now it was time to party, well according to Quil it was time to.

"You got nothing on me!" Seth says as he eyes the cake. He definitely didn't need any sugar. Edward and Bella took the dance floor for the first dance. I was required to dance one dance with Emmitt because he was Edward's Best Man and it was part of the wedding party dance. Needles to say it was the funniest dance of my life, and we had the crowed in giggles. Eventually others joined also and I didn't have to worry about embarrassing myself much more.

I was really having fun dancing with everyone when a slow song came on and I walked of the dance floor. I had a feeling that no one would want to dance with me.

"Care to dance with your old man?" my dad asks me. I smile and nod my head as he takes me out to the dance floor. It was a nice song for a dad and daughter dance. My dad took a deep breath.

"You need to promise me one thing sport." He says to me. I smile.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Don't get married until you're at least forty." He says. I laugh.

"You don't have to worry about me dad. I have the worst luck when it comes to romance. I kind of think I'm going to become the crazy old lonely cat lady." I say with a laugh. He smiles.

"Ok. But you hang out with all those guys from the reservation I was slightly worried you might like one of them." he says trying to see if I liked anyone and if he had to worry.

"There good friends is all. Trust me they are like my big brothers." I say with a smile. He believed me I know he did, partly because I read his mind and because I felt him relax. The dance ended and dad and I left the dance floor. I went to sit down and I had a drink of water. The Guys were on the dance floor doing some crazy and quite literally insane dance moves. I smiled and took a sigh. This was going to be a great night.

That was until I smelt him. I groan and sit back in my seat. "Does he always have to ruin everything?" I ask more to myself then to anyone. I was hoping that he wouldn't show up, I know how he still had a crush on her but I really didn't want him to ruin her night.

"Don't worry he's just here to see Bella." Jasper says as he comes and sits next to me. "Edward knows that he just wants a dance with her." He says to me which kind of calms me down some knowing he wasn't here to completely ruin everything.

I spot them across the lawn at the opposite side of the dance floor. I watch them intently as they continue to dance. No one really notices them dancing well except for the pack and the clan and I. I was probably the only one staring though.

Feeling that I wasn't close enough incase Jacob tried to pull anything I walked along the edge of the dance floor over by the back of the house to get a bit closer, keeping my eyes on them at all times. Then when I got close to the house I had to go through a ton of traffic and make my way through an obstacle course to get closer. By the time I was close enough to spy the song had ended. I wasn't very surprised to find that Jacob or Bella we no longer there. I sigh a little frustrated.

"You know I think there's some sort of law against invasion of privacy." Jacob says calmly from behind me. I resist the urge to growl and turn and face him.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I say through gritted teeth. He smirks.

"The next time you want to spy on me remember I'm a wolf I can smell you from miles away." He comments. I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't spying on you." I say a bit defensively.

"Oh sure. That's why your sent shifted from one part of the yard to another?" He asks.

"Yah so? It's a freaking yard. People have the right to walk from one part of it to the other." I stated getting increasingly annoyed by him.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" he asks his smirk growing. I sigh audibly frustrated and storm away.

"Stupid Jacob and his all knowing power to annoy me." I mumble.

"I can still hear you." He states to me and I could hear some laughter in his voice. I refrain from blowing up completely and start to shake my instincts to change into and animal and rip him to shreds were kicking in and I was using every fiber of my existence from changing in front of the entire wedding party. I couldn't understand why he was here she was married and he didn't stop it so what was the point. I didn't want to admit it but I knew that he was just here to see her and it made me jealous.

That was when I felt a wave of calmness and relief wash over me and those instincts were gone. I was confused for a moment but then looked over at Jasper who was looking at me. I knew he was using his powers on me and I was grateful for that.

"Are you ok?" One of Bella's school friends, I think her name was Angela, asked me. I looked at her and nodded my head. I must have looked rather odd going from extremely angry to extremely calm.

"Yah, I'm fine." I say kindly to her. I walk over to where Paul, Embry, and Seth were standing.

"Well, would look what the cat dragged in." Seth says with a cheesy smile. I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You do know that means that you are suggesting that I am ugly and badly dressed." I comment to him. He gave me a shocked look like he didn't know that. Embry had to cover his mouth from spitting out his drink trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Grace. I really don't think your dressed bad or ugly. You actually look amazing an great and..." Seth stuttered.

"I knew what you meant. I was just messing with you." I say with a smirk to try to hid my blush form the compliment. Sure it was just Seth but no one really ever compliments me that much. Seth glairs at me.

"Just for that you owe me a dance." He says.

"Now wait a minute what if I wanted to dance with her!" Embry says teasing Seth.

"Well to bad because I'm going to dance with her." Paul says. The three of them started bickering over who was going to get to dance with me first. That was when I felt my hand being pulled and I was taken out to the dance floor.

"Sorry Guys but I got her first!" Quil says as he drags me to the dance floor where we start to dance to the slow song.

"Trust me you do not want to dance with me. I may step on your toes." I say he laughs.

"Like you could hurt my toes. I'm a wolf remember." He says with a toothy smile.

"Why do all of you wolfs insist that I have a memory lapse. I know your wolfs stop informing me already." I say in a joking manor. He laughs and then suddenly stops. He looks over at the side of the dance floor where Jacob was staring, well more like glairing in our direction.

"I'm sorry it was a short dance Grace, but I have to go." Quil says and suddenly leaves me on the dance floor. I look at him confused as he left me standing there alone. I look back over at Jacob who wasn't looking at me but had a smug look on his face. I sigh in frustration and walk into the house.

"Something bothering you Grace?" Jacob asks me as he leans on the frame of the door. I turn and face him.

"What is your problem Jacob? Is it some kind of sport with you to see how freaking pissed off you can get me cause trust me I'm about three seconds away from changing and kicking your ass." I say frustrated at him.

"You think I like seeing you hanging around my brothers like that?" He asks a little annoyed.

"Like what? Quil and I were just dancing!" I say trying to calm myself down and not really understanding why he cared so much.

"You know he has an imprint right?" Jacob states.

"Ok so… What's a freaking imprint… the Vampires won't tell me and the pack won't tell me so you tell me, Jacob what the freaking thing is an imprint sounds like a freaking stamp!" I shout at him, which caused some people to look inside at us. He grabs my arm and walks me inside the house more where there were no people.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate… We become unconditionally bound to them for the rest of our life. We become whatever she needs us to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. An imprintee has the choice to choose if she accepts the wolf. The wolf does not." He says and pauses.

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me this before?" I ask. I wasn't as mad anymore at least now i knew there secret but I was still confused about why Jacob was glaring at Quil and me.

"Probably because they wanted me to." He says. I looked him confused.

"But why. We hate each other." I say. The last I knew we did.

"I don't hate you Grace. I find you stubborn, idiotic, impulsive, you think too highly of your powers, and have no respect for my Pack. But I don't hate you." He states.

"I think you just love to annoy me." I state as I start walking back to the reception. He touches my arm to stop me, and I look back at him.

"You have no idea do you?" He asks.

"Of what?" I ask him. Before he could say anything though Alice popped in.

"Grace, Bella's about to leave. Make sure you take the dog out before you go." She says to me as she glairs at Jacob. She leaves before Jacob could retort. I looked back at him.

"I have to go." I say with a small smile. I leave the room without looking back to him I wasn't sure if he followed but I do know I didn't get a response from him. I went outside and joined my dad and mom as we waited for the newlyweds to leave. Once Bella and Edward both bided there good byes and left everyone else slowly left.

"Ok kid it's time for us to get home." dad says.

"Oh I have to change back and give this dress back to…"

"Go ahead and keep the dress Grace. It looks great on you." Alice says popping up next to me. I was a bit confused but dad didn't complain. Alice gave me a hug before leaving to bid good bye to the other guest.

"You know I always knew I liked that girl." Dad says. I laugh and walk with him to his cop car and got in. I bucked up and before my dad took off I noticed Jacob standing at the entrance of the forest in his wolf form. He was looking at me, almost like he was watching me to make sure I was ok. I looked into Jacob's eyes and I felt that pull again but it was much, much stronger this time and felt completely different. And then my dad took off for home.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know what sucks?" Embry asks me as I was hanging upside down on a tree branch in the forest. The wedding was a little over three and a half weeks ago. Since then Emmitt and Rosalie went out to be on their own, Jasper and Alice were visiting friends in Vancouver. Then they all came back when they heard that my sister was sick. I wanted to go visit her but the Cullen's told me that for my safety to stay away so I don't catch it. I was really worried about her and felt really bad for bugging Edward every day trying to figure out what was going on. So until Bella was able to have visitors I only really did have the pack to hang out with. Dad really didn't like that I was hanging around all the guys that much but he was getting use to Embry at least.

"A Vacuum cleaner." I comment. I look over at him and he was smirking.

"No… well it does but school starts Tuesday." He states. I groan. I hate that he had to remind me of this. A rush of wind, that I created, came and pushed me so I was sitting upright on the tree branch. I jumped off the branch into a nearby fallen tree, so I didn't have to jump down the distance of Embry's height.

"Why did you have to remind me?" I ask. He smirks.

"Well just think if you live forever, you will have to go to school for it all." He says. I let out a small cry. I hadn't realized that before. But then it hit me.

"But I'm not sure when I'm going to stop ageing though." I state. "I could become an old woman and be like that forever." Then the horror of the idea that I was going to look like my grandma for the rest of forever sunk in and Embry started busted up laughing at my reaction.

"Carlisle told Sam that you can choose when you want to set your age." Embry says.

"He didn't tell me that… and what the heck else did Carlisle tell you?" I ask. I was a bit annoyed that they were talking about me behind my back. Embry tried not to laugh.

"Well we had to know everything about your type, that the Cullen's knew, in order for Sam to let us hang out." Embry says. I sigh shortly.

"Tell Sam I feel so trusted by you all." I say a little annoyed. I started to walk away.

"Graaaaace." Embry whined and followed me. "Sam would have allowed you to hang out with us anyways. He would have had to because..." He says but then his mouth automatically shut. I sigh. Another secret kept from me via order of the Alpha. It was getting rather annoying, with all these secrets that they seem to be keeping from me.

"It's not fair! You guys get to know everything about me but I'm not allowed to know anything about you." I state.

"Well you know some." Embry points out. I growled slightly and he snickers. I had changed into my animal form since the wedding. I wanted to practice. I was able to do it in my bedroom, after moving all my furniture to the wall and locking the door just in case dad came home early from work. I had become pretty good at it but it was still taking me a while to change back. I had gotten it down to taking at least a minute.

Then, I got this strange feeling. It was like and itch I couldn't scratch. Then I became dizzy and fell on the ground.

"Grace?" Embry asked a little panicked. I was going in and out of conscientious. I went to get back up but felt too drained of energy to do that. I felt Embry pick me up before blacking out.

_I could see a light and I started going towards it once I reached it I was in a very dull looking room. It looked like a dirt prison cell that you would find in the medieval time period. In the corner was a woman, her hair was blond but the dirt and dried mud had made it dull. The door to the cell was opened and a man dressed in all black robes walked in. he had long black hair and was pale with bright red eyes. I knew at once he was a vampire._

_"Henrietta. My dear sweet child." The man says a bit to sweetly._

_"Leave me alone Aro, haven't you already made me suffer enough. Locking me to into this cell, letting me not eat for months at a time! Seeing no one or nothing for years at a time. I have a family you know." the woman says in a raspy voice. Aro laughed slightly and the woman looked at him. Her eyes were a dark red, so red in fact that they almost looked black. There were black bags under her eyes like she had been beaten up._

_"You had a family." He says. "Your sister, and her mate, have been killed." He says with a smirk. He looked like he was having fun torturing this girl. She looked at him with horror._

_"No not sissy… not Victoria…" The girl says I'm sure if she could cry she would._

_"Yes Victoria. Her mate James was killed first by a clan of Vampire's in the pacific northwest part of America. They were protecting a human and James just couldn't resist the hunt. Victoria created an army to avenge him but in the end it wasn't enough the clan killed her as well." The man named Aro says with a smirk._

_"I want them dead!" The girl says angry. Aro laughed._

_"Now you know we can't, they have done nothing wrong. Its survival of the fittest out there. Your sister was just not good enough. No she wasn't as smart as you was she?" the man asks with a cocky tone._

_"Believe me I would never take back what I did… I would have went an entirely different route about doing it but I would never take it back." She says._

_"You still would have been caught." The man says. "I hope you enjoy your solitude." The man says before leaving. The woman tries to catch the door before it closes but she was too late._

_I felt myself being pulled and there was another light. I went towards it and I was standing in a grand hall room. There were vampires everywhere at the front of the room were three chairs where three men stood. There was a girl and a boy who stood to the side of the room and watched on._

_"Henrietta, in the one hundred years you have been locked up you have never tried a more foolish thing. To try and escape a Volturi prison. You know the consequences of your actions." Aro states. "But before I kill you… I would like to know what possessed you so to try this feeble attempt." He says and grabs her hand. And as if I were to see what Aro seen I seen the Girls thoughts. I seen her plan of escape. Her plan to grow stronger, her plan to come and avenger her sister. I seen it all. And then with a pull I was out of her thoughts. Aro laughed._

_"It's not a laughing matter." The girl says venomously._

_"Your foolish to think that you can take on their clan. But it would be amusing to watch." Aro says. he explains to the room about how she plans on killing Bella to avenge both James and her sister. They all laughed as well._

_"She is sentencing herself to death." A blonde man says to Aro's left._

_"She is dead either way." The other man says._

_"Let me prove you wrong. Let me show you. If I defeat them, then I live and am free, if not well then they will kill me now wont they." Henrietta says. Aro smirks._

_"Go then, attempt avenge your sister. We will see to it that you are fed before you go." He looks at the boy, who was standing with the girl, and the boy came up and took her out of the room._

"Grace please wake up." I hear someone say from a far. I felt like I was falling as all the colors started too swirled around me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to be looking up at Jacob and Carlisle. I sit up quickly which was a mistake because I became a bit dizzy and I was about three seconds away from vomiting. I lay back again.

"What happened?" Jacob asks me. I looked at him a little annoyed. Since the wedding he had only stopped around a few times never to see what I was up to but just to check up on my dad. I wasn't sure why I was so annoyed by this though the guy didn't mean anything to me.

"Carlisle could you please make him go away?" I ask I wasn't ready for Jacob ask me a million of questions and I could practically feel his questions radiating off of him. Carlisle looks at Jacob and Jacob sighs in frustration before leaving. I sit up slowly and notice that I am in a room that I am not familiar with.

"You're at Sam's house." He says. My curiosity was probably noticeable. "What were you doing right before you passed out?"

"I was hanging upside down in a tree." I stay. He nods. "Carlisle, did Victoria have a sister?" I ask him. He frown his eye brows.

"I'm not sure, why?" he asks me. I tell him my dream if that's what you want to call it. Carlisle sighs. He was shocked when I mentioned the Volteri and asked me had I ever heard of them before. I shook my head no.

"I don't think Bella is in any danger, I think you are though. It is common for Elementals to see danger for them before it comes. That's why it is so hard to kill them. Did you see if she knew anything about you?" he asks. I shook my head no.

"She only thinks Bella exists. I think it's because the Volturi doesn't know about me." I say. Carlisle sighs.

"I want you to stay in here for as long as you need. You may still be a bit dizzy so take your time. I'll send Jacob back up…"

"No!" I say quickly cutting off Carlisle. "Anyone but him I don't want to be asked a million and one questions." I say. He smiles and leaves the room. A few minutes later Paul comes upstairs with a glass of water, and then Embry came in and then Seth, and then Quil, Jared, and Jacob, even though I am sure he heard me ask Carlisle for him not to come in. Jacob stood by the door though and stayed quite.

"Are you ok?" Embry asks me.

"No I'm secretly dead." I comment. I meant for it to be funny but none of them laughed and I heard Jacob growl a little.

"Carlisle told us about your dream." Paul says.

"But it was just a dream right?" Seth asks.

"I don't think so." I say. "I passed out because of it. You usually don't pass out from a dream." I state.

"So if it's real then we are going to have to fight again and possibly loose someone this time." Jacob states. I knew what he really meant though they were going to have to fight again and he might die.

"You don't have to fight her. I can do it, I have been doing really well with my training I almost have air down." I state.

"Yah have you fight her. What are you going to do throw AIR at her?" Jacob asks a bit annoyed. He didn't seem like the nice Jacob who had been around me for the past few weeks he was back to the old annoying Jacob.

"And what are you going to do? Let her get her arms around you so she can break more of your bones?!" I ask my anger growing. I could tell the other guys were looking to each other with worried looks.

"Well at least I would have a better chance at killing her then you would. But no you're so freaking stubborn you can't admit that you're going to need help!" Jacob states his anger growing now.

"Well maybe I don't want your help!" I state starting to yell.

"You think I'm going to have a choice!" Jacob says.

"Well then I'll tell Sam I don't want you to help then you won't have to!" I say still yelling.

"You are so…!" Jacob started.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Sam's voice booms over Jacob's and mine as he came into the room. I wasn't aware there we were being that loud I knew we were yelling but not that loud.

"We were talking and things kind of exploded." Paul says. Sam looked between Jacob and Me.

"Jacob have you told her yet?" Sam asks. Jacob glared at his alpha.

"Told me what?" I ask.

"You know I haven't Sam." Jacob says a little annoyed. I pulled my legs over the side of my bed so I was sitting on the edge.

"Will someone please explain to me what this big freaking secret is its rather annoying?" I ask they were all starting to annoy me now.

"She's not ready to hear it yet." Jacob says like I wasn't even in the room.

"I'm right here!" I say louder.

"Will you shut up?" Jacob asks me and as if I felt like I had to, to make him happy, I closed my mouth. Sam looked at me a little confused. I was confused too. I could tell the pack were probably trying to communicated with one another even though they couldn't read each others minds outside wolf form. I sigh in frustration.

"Fine since no one's going to tell me I'm going home." I say getting up feeling a bit dizzy but ignoring it and walking out of the bedroom. I walk down the stairs as fast as I can and out the door.

"Grace wait!" Paul says coming after me. "Don't be mad at all of us. You'll understand when you do find out." He says.

"I'm tired of the secrets. You all know everything about my abilities yet you all are keeping a secret from me. How do you expect me to trust any of you if you guys don't trust me?" I ask him.

"Grace it's not like that it…"

"No it is. Well fine if you guys don't trust me I won't come around anymore." I say and walk to my car, which I was grateful I drove there before Embry and I went and hung out. I ignore his and all the other guy's, whom I knew were listening in on our conversation since they had amazing hearing, call for me but I got in my car and drove home.


	10. Chapter 10

***QUICK NOTE* I would just like to thank everyone who is reading and like the story so far, as I said before I had wrote this story a long time ago and only got through chapter 23 (although my chapter 19 go lost somewhere and now i have to rewrite it) so I am going to updated a chapter a day until i get to chapter 23 and hopefully by then i will have other chapters written so you guys wont have to wait so long between chapters. Again thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.**

BUZZ! Went my alarm clock that Tuesday morning. I groan as I hit the clock to turn it off. I really didn't feel like going to school. It's not that I didn't like school I just didn't like a new schools. I was going to be the new girl yet again. I lay in bed not wanting to get up and get ready for the day.

I was almost fearful to turn my phone back on. Since the other day, when I decided that if the pack wasn't going to trust me I wasn't going to trust them, thus ending the friendships, My phone had been getting text after text after voicemail after voicemail from all the pack members, excluding Jacob. They all wanted me to talk to them, and I wanted to so bad. But I had to keep reminding myself that they didn't trust me, and that I was probably better off without them in my life anyways. The Cullen's would agree, well maybe not Carlisle or Esme, but the rest sure would.

The pack had become like a family to me and it hurt greatly that I wasn't ever going to talk to them again. Time and time again I wanted to pick up the phone and call Embry, or Paul, or Seth, or Quil, well all of them, even Jacob who at the moment I despised the most out of all of them.

There was a knock on my bedroom door causing me to jump. I didn't realize I was so deep into thought about the Pack. Maybe school would take my mind off of them, I really hope it did. My dad entered the room.

"You up yet?" He asks me.

"Hardly." I reply.

"Well you need to get ready. But before you do I have a surprise for you." He says and leaves the room. Moments later he returns with his hand stuffed in his jacket.

"Dad what's going on?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Well since you weren't here for your birthday, and you seem a bit lonely since your sister left, I thought I would get you a present." He says and pulls his hand out of his jacket. In his hand was a short-haired yellow colored kitten. My eyes go wide as I reach out for her. I take her in my hands and start to pet her.

"Are you really sure. I mean I know you never let Bella have a pet." I state. The kitten rolls on her back and starts to bat at my fingers.

"I'm sure, I talked to your mom and she said that you always wanted a kitten. I thought what better time than now." He says. I get out of bed and give him a hug, which he gives me a awkward hug back. He wasn't use to the whole hugs thing.

"Thanks dad." I say to him. I could tell he was more than flattered about this.

"Ok ok you need to get ready or you'll be late." He says as he pulls out of the hug. He leaves and I place my kitten, which I would have to think of a good name for her today at school, on my bed.

I walk to my closet and open the door and step into it to find me an outfit. I really didn't have anything new for the school year; I wasn't much of a shopper. I picked out a pair of pants to wear. That was when I heard a small thud and a loud hiss. I look out of my closet at the kitten and seen her on my bed hissing, with hair's on end, looking at my window. I follow her gaze.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I ask him a little annoyed. I go back into my closet and grab a shirt for me.

"I needed to see that you were ok." He says walking to the entrance of my closet. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I exited my closet.

"You mean the pack sent you." I state as I lay my cloths out on my bed acting as though he wasn't standing in my bedroom. My kitten was backed up on my pillow as she continued to hiss.

"No, I needed to see that you were okay." He says. I looked at him like I didn't believe him.

"Why do you care if I'm okay or not? You never actually have before. I have always been the annoying one remember. _Bella's_ little sister." I comment emphasizing my sisters name. It was like I was reminding him that he loved her not me, so why bother with torturing me.

"I have actually." He states. "The guys trust you, the really do. It's just they can't tell you the secret because it's not there's to tell."

"Then whose is it? Why won't they tell me already?" I ask getting rather impatient with him.

"Because I don't think you're ready to know yet." He says. I looked at him and it clicks in my head.

"You mean I got mad at my friends over something you won't tell me?" I ask him. he nods his head.

"Well if that's the case I don't want to know." I state and go to my dresser to get a pair of socks. "Now will you please leave I need to get ready for school?"

"Even though I don't think you are ready to hear this I have to tell you so I am not leaving until I do." He says.

"I don't want to hear it I already told you." I state.

"I'm going to have to tell you sooner or later so you might as well hear it now." He states starting to get agitated with me.

"I don't want…"

"You're my imprint." He says cutting me off. And for a split second everything stopped. My mind put together everything. Why I reacted the way I did the first time I met him, why Edward and Bella looked at me funny, Why Embry and the others couldn't tell me anything, Why he acted with the mood swings, why he would some days actually seem like he cared, why I could feel what he felt, why Jacob went crazy and almost attacked Paul when he returned, why he didn't kill me when I changed for the first time. Everything fell into place. And I didn't want to believe it.

"You're joking right?" I ask him unsure if I really wanted to ask that.

"You know I'm not. You feel it too. I know you do." He says. I sit on my bed still in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me this before?" I ask.

"Probably because they wanted me to." He says. I looked him confused.

"But why. We hate each other." I say. The last I knew we did.

"I don't hate you Grace. I find you stubborn, idiotic, impulsive, you think too highly of your powers, and have no respect for my Pack. But I don't hate you remember." He repeats that he had said to me. The conversation from my Sister's wedding night rang back into my memory.

"Grace you're going to be late!" Dad yells up to me. Reality hit me. I realized I was still in my pajamas and in front of Jacob. I couldn't help but blush. I stand up and walk over to Jacob.

"You have to go now." I say to him as I start to push him towards the window.

"When can I see you again?" He asks as he's half way out of the window.

"Jacob I don't think it has clicked in my head yet I'm still in shock. This doesn't change anything either. You're still my number one enemy." I state.

"Well you know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." He says and winks at me before jumping out my window. I quickly go to my window and watch him run towards the woods. When he reaches the edge of the woods he looks back at me with a smirk. I roll my eyes and shut my window.

I sat down by myself at a table in the cafeteria. I had got an egg salad sandwich, an orange, and milk. I had been having a very distracting day so far. With the bombshell of me being Jacob imprint sinking in only moments after he had left I hadn't thought of anything else since then. Was it possible that all things were against me in the world?

I knew what it meant to be an imprint. That you were there soul mate that you were meant to be with them, but how could I be Jacob soul mate? He loves to annoy me, he likes to make me mad, and he likes bringing me misery, sure he has been nice to me the past few weeks but that doesn't change that he still likes to annoy me sometimes. He was able to reject me, which is supposed to be impossible for a wolf to do at least that what I had read up on after Jacob started talking to me about them at the wedding.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts about Jacob that I jumped when someone sat next to me at the table.

"Hi, I'm Garrett, Garrett Powers." Say a boy with spiked brown hair. He had a pale completion, like most kids at Forks, but it wasn't as pale as the Cullen's. His green eyes sparkled about as bright as his teeth which were very strait, and white.

"Grace Swan." I say with a small smile. "You're the dentist's son?" I ask him. I remember dad talking about the dentist and his family and how they had a family gathering ever Saturday night and how some of those Saturdays they had got to out of hand.

"I'm the youngest yes." He says with a smirk. "I, um, seen you perform on the Fourth of July, I think you did really well. Much better then Jenny did." He says referring to the girl who had won first place.

"Oh, I'm ok with second place; I had never really done anything like that before." I say. I knew he was trying to flatter me.

"You're a natural, I would have much rather seen you win though, Jenny wins every year. And plus you are much more prettier then her." He says. I smile.

"Thanks." I say politely.

"Are you in choir? We could use someone as good as you." He says.

"Umm…" I say as I pull out my schedule. I scan over it, like I had so many times today. I knew I did have choir, it was right before gym, and right after English, which was next. "Yah I have it hour after next." I say.

"Really? That's great!" he says to me happy. "And hey if you want you can sit next to me. You'll find that Fork's choir is a little bit more laid back then some other schools." He says informing me.

"Hey Swan! Why don't you come sit with some real men? Not like you're ever going to have a chance with that." a guy from a few tables over says loudly. The other guys at his table and some of the girls started laugh and one of his friends high fived him. I shake my head no, I could tell that they bullied Garrett, and I was very against bullying. I return my attention back to Garrett. He looked really annoyed.

"What did they mean by that?" I ask him. He sighs.

"They just can't accept people who are different that's all." He says stabbing his salad.

"How are you different? You seem perfectly normal to me not to mention the nicest person that I have met today." I say, he smiles.

"It's because I'm gay." He says. My mouth probably hit the table. I felt completely stupid for thinking he was trying to hit on me, and that I couldn't see that he was gay. Sure I could have read his mind if I wanted to but I wanted to get to know people without that power.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk to me anymore, most people don't talk to me once they know that." He says bringing me back from my thoughts. I shake my head no.

"I don't mind, I just feel really stupid for thinking… that you were…" I say but could feel my cheeks heating up from the embarrassment of thinking he was hitting on me. He laughed.

"You thought I was hitting on you?" he asks I nod. He laughed some more.

"Well usually when a guys complementing me for something they are hitting on me." I comment. He smirks.

"Not me, just looking to be friends." He says with a smile. And just like that I had made my first friend at Forks High school.


	11. Chapter 11

I pull up to the house after school that day. I was happy to find out that Garrett had the last three classes with me so I wasn't so alone. But now I was surprised. Dad's cruiser was pulled in his parking spot. I immediately think something bad has happened to Bella. I hurry out of my car and into the house.

"Dad!? I call out for him.

"Right here kiddo, what's up?" he asks me.

"Is everything ok? You're not at work and you usually are there until 6 or 7." I ask.

"Yah everything's fine, just took the evening off, Billy has invited us to dinner if you would like to go. Sue Clearwater going to be there too." He says. I knew that my dad had a crush on Sue, it wasn't exactly like he was hiding it, neither was Billy. Then I had remembered something that for a short time Garrett took away. Jacob.

"Umm… Sure…" I say a bit distracted by my thoughts racing because of Jacob.

"Well I know you and Jacob don't get along well to often, if it's going to make you uncomfortable we don't have to…" I cut him off.

"It's fine dad, I'll get along with Jacob as long as he can get along with me. Besides If you make it just Billy and Sue you might lose your chance with her." I say with a smirk.

"Just go get ready." He says and tries not to blush. I laugh and run up to my room to put my book bag away. I give my kitten, who I still hadn't thought of a name for yet, some food to hold her over while we were out. Then I run downstairs where dad was waiting with a jacket. We get into his cruiser and head for LaPush.

We pulled into Billy's driveway to see that Sue was already there. I assumed that she was going to be the one that made dinner considering Billy and dad weren't that great of cooks. We knock on the door and were greeted by Billy.

"Grace it's so good to see you. I see that your dad talked you into coming over." He says.

"Well as long as Jacob can resist the urge to annoy me so much that I want to kill him then I think this should go at the most ok." I state. I wasn't going to let the fact that I was Jacob's imprint stop me from wanting to punch him whenever he felt the need to annoy me. Billy laughed.

"I'm sure Jacob will behave." Billy says as he takes my jacket and hangs it up for me. I walk into their house and into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater." I say. She was busy working on something that smelt really good. She turns to look at me.

"Hello Grace dear and just call me Sue. How was your first day of school?" She asks me.

"Good, I made a new friend, he's really nice." I comment.

"He? Who is this he?" My dad asks protectively, walking into the kitchen.

"Just Garrett Powers." I state to my dad. It was almost hilarious how protective he was of me. "Would you like some help Sue?" I ask her. She smiles and nods yes.

"Well you know if he ever tries anything with you, tell me and I'll get onto him. In fact I can get you some pepper spray. I have some in the cruiser." My dad says as I wash my hands.

"Dad he's not going to try anything." I state.

"And you know this after knowing him one day how?" Dad asks me.

"Because he's gay dad." I say.

"Oh... I always knew I like that kid... well in that case invite him over sometime." He says. Billy chuckles from behind him as I try not to laugh at how my dad instantly like Garrett because the fact he wasn't going to try anything with his daughter. I start to help Sue with the dinner while Dad and Billy go into the living room and start to talk. Billy asked dad about how Bella was doing. My dad couldn't tell him much and Billy tells him to call and see how she's doing. He offer's my dad use of his phone. Dad walks back into the kitchen and called the Cullen's.

"Your sister will be ok." Sue says quietly to me. I didn't know that my emotions were that readable. I was worried about her and I wanted to see her so bad, but the Cullen's said that I couldn't that she was too contagious.

"I hope your right." I say as I see my dad talk on the phone with Bella. He looked worried and a tad bit stressed.

Then I heard a motorcycle approach the house and cut off. I assumed it was Jacob. A small surge of panic ran through me. Was I really ready to see him again, I wouldn't know what to say to him. Did I look ok? Would it be awkward to see each other after him telling me? I was still in a small panic when the front door opened and closed. Jacob walked in. I turned and looked at him. When his and my eyes met my panic subsisted.

"You're here?" he asks me more in surprise then it being a snide comment like it would be before the wedding.

"Of course she is Jacob, I invited her." Billy says before I could say anything. I turn away and start working on the food again. The panic and nervous feeling returning and my heart speeding up a bit. I tried to keep focus on what my dad was saying to Bella, but it was getting increasingly hard to. My dad finally hung up with her.

"How is she?" Billy asks. I turn around just in time to see Jacob look between our dads.

"Who?" he asks. My dad sighs.

"Bella's become sick Jacob. She caught some rare disease while she was on her honeymoon and she's in really bad shape. Carlisle told her that he's not sure if she's going to make it." dad says. I looked at Jacob and without even having to read his mind I knew what was going through it. He thought that Edward had changed her on the honeymoon. He hurried out the door. I looked between dad and Billy, and then I ran out after him.

"Jacob wait!" I yell after him. He was getting on his motorcycle as I run up to him.

"Grace stay here it may not be safe for you." He says.

"No if you're going then I'm going. I can take care of myself and Bella is my sister even if his did change her there she wont hurt me." I say to him.

"If she is changed then she will hurt you she no longer living and the Bella we knew and loved will be dead. Grace I don't want to risk it. I can not lose you." He says a bit of panic running across his face. Was the imprint bond that strong already for him. I couldn't really mean that much to him.

"Please Jacob... I promise if I go I will listen to whatever order you give me... if you tell me to run I will. But you have to remember I am poison to them... if she tried to bit me she would die." I pleaded with him. I really did want to know if my sister was ok and I knew he could feel that. He sighs a little frustrated and nods his head agreeing. I get on the motorcycle behind him.

"Hold on tight ok?" He says to me. I wrap my arms around him and hold on as he starts it up and we take off. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the Cullen's house. Jacob helped me off of the motorcycle before he got off and he quickly went up to the Cullen's front door. I followed behind him not so quickly. Carlisle was there instantly.

"Jacob, Grace." He says greeting us. Jacob entered their house without being invited in. Carlisle smiled at me and welcomed me in. We both followed Jacob quickly.

"Jacob what if Bella's resting or something? What if she really is sick? Would you really want to wake her up?" I ask him as we climb the stairs.

"I just have to make sure that…" He says but we reach the top floor where all the Cullen's were. I see Rosalie standing in front of the couch and Bella looking around her at us. I almost fell over in shock from how pale and thin she looked.

"Bella?" I whisper.

"What happened?" Jacob asks getting closer. Rosalie steps forward and hisses at Jacob.

"Rose its fine." My sister says weakly. "Jacob and Grace won't hurt me. They need to know." Rosalie steps regrettably aside and let us see her. She was covered in a lot of blankets. I step closer and Jacob sits next to her.

"Bella what's wrong with you?'' Jacob asks her concerned. Bella looks at Rosalie like she was contemplating something for a moment. Usually in situations like this I would read her mind but not right now. This seemed important to her.

"Will you help me up?" She asks Rose. Jacob gets up and stands next to me again as Rose comes up to her and helps Bella stand up. Bella pulls her shirt down as the blankets fall off of her. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when Rose moves aside. She had a huge baby bump. In a split second Jacob was going after Edward. Emmitt stopped him though before he could get to close.

"You did this to her." He says to Edward angrily. I was in complete shock. Edward took Jacob outside to talk to him and the other Cullen's, besides Rosalie, left.

"Grace… are you ok?" Bella asks me. I finally come out of my shock.

"uhhhh…. Is this even possible?" I ask her a bit confused. She smiles.

"Apparently it is." She says as she sits back down. I sit next to her.

"Are you going to be ok?" I ask her. She already didn't look good, not to mention she looked nearly dead and the baby that was inside her was growing faster than her body could take it.

"I'm sure I will be. I don't know this just feels, right." She says to me. I smile weakly.

"Is the baby going to kill you?" I ask her.

"Finally someone else who sees it as a baby." Rosalie says.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Alice seems to be getting on Rose's nerves by calling the baby a fetus." Bella says.

"Well it is both but you might as well not deny that it is in fact a baby." I say.

"You know you and I might actually become good friends." Rosalie says.

"I really hope not." Jacob says coming back into the room. I look at him. Rosalie sighs in frustration that he was here. She leaves the room to get away from him.

"Grace if you don't mind can I have a moment alone with Bella?" Jacob asks me. I smile weakly and nod my head.

"Wait you two are actually getting along? Are we sure I'm the one that's sick here?" Bella asks me and Jacob.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Carlisle says as he comes into the room. "Grace I need to have a word with you." he says to me. I nod my head. I hug Bella gently before I follow Carlisle out if the room.

"Is everything ok?" I ask him. He sighs.

"You know that if Bella keeps the child, she will die." Carlisle says to me.

"You can change her though right?" I ask him.

"The chances are slim, but not impossible." He says to me. "We are going to do everything possible to save her. But that's not why I asked to talk with you."

"What is it then?" I ask him.

"Edward told me that Jacob had finally told you that you are his imprint." I nod my head. "He also said that you were confused as to why Jacob was able to reject you at first."

"Yah, I mean from the stories I have heard around the Rez and I really thought were only stories until now... They are not suppose to be able to reject it." I say.

"Do you know what aeternam amor means?" he asks and I shake my head no. "It is Latin for eternal love. In our world an Elemental's aeternam amor is like a wolfs imprint. So your aeternam amor is Jacob." He continues explaining. "From what I have read and heard there is a great deal of similarity between an Elemental's draw to their aeternam amor and a wolf's draw to their imprint. I'm not going to tell you everything because I'm not sure of all of the similarities and differences, not to mention yours and Jacob's situation is much more different than any other elemental before. But what is for both forms is that the other person was made to complete you, to bring you to the best, make you stronger. they are suppose to bring out the best in you and balance you." He paused so I could take in what he was saying.

"One similarity is they get the choice to choose if they want to be with them or not but the wolf or Elemental does not have a choice. If an imprintee or and Elemental's aetenam amor is in pain or in grief, you will be able to feel it. There are also four phases for both: siblings, friends, companion, and lover. Just because there are stages though doesn't mean that they are followed. Another similarity is if they are away from each other to long or complete rejection happens it could cause a great deal of pain." He paused again. "You both will also be able to reject each other, but even that will come to an end." He says answering my earlier question.

"So it's like I really have no choice. I can only hold off on it for so long." I say a little disappointed and trying to redirect my I have to love him question. I then felt anger, sadness, and a scared feeling run through me. I tried to ignore it but it was strong but I knew it was Jacob feeling this. I continued to try and listen to Carlisle the best I could.

"Grace you do have the choice, you don't have to follow the stages. You can just be friends or a companion with him if you like you don't have to fall in love with him. " He says.

"But isn't companion like the romancie and lover the... umm... physical stuff..." I say blushing a deep red. Carlisle chuckles a little.

"No companion is someone that is like a protector someone that is always there for you. Lover is both the romancie, as you put it, and physical aspect of Romance, but also remember with love he would be the only one you could be with forever unless you were to fall in love with and immortal." he says to me letting him know clear and well that it may hurt me more if I chose someone who was going to die on me after seventy years. He continued.

"Now you also need to understand that there are many differences as well. An Elemental's aetenam amor will stop ageing at the same time that the Elemental chooses to stop. They will live forever with their Elemental. But the most important thing you must know is if an Elemental is killed their aetenam amor will begin to age again, but will become clinically insane possibly even killing themselves. If and Elemental's aetenam amor is killed, the Elemental will die as well. But, as I said before, because of Jacob and yours circumstance, we are not sure what's going to happen if that happened to either of you." He says.

"So Jacob needs to protect me, and I need to protect him?" I ask.

"As of right now yes. We are not sure of the side effects of what loosing the other would be like for the two of you and we hope you will never have to find out." Carlisle says. He and I walk me back to where Bella is. That was when I heard a howl.

"Where's Jacob?" I ask a little panic running through me, Rosalie had returned to the room as did Esme.

"He tried to convince Bella to get rid of the baby and she wouldn't agree to it so he got all upset and ran home." Rosalie says.

_I asked him to try and convince her. It didn't work. Do you think maybe you could convince her?_ Edward thinks. He was standing outside on the balcony. I look out at him.

_Edward if you and Jacob couldn't talk her out of it, you know I won't be able to. I may be her sister but she does love you more. _I think to him. He knew I was right. But he was desperate to try and find any way possible to keep Bella alive. He knew that if she kept the baby that she had a slim chance of surviving.

"Would you like something to eat Grace?" Alice asks me coming up to me.

"Oh no that's…" then my stomach gurgled. I look down at my stomach. "Well I guess so." I say and laugh half heartedly. Alice and Rosalie leave the room to make me some food. I sit next to my sister again.

"What did Carlisle need to talk to you about?" She asks me.

"Oh, I'm sure Edward told you that I'm Jacob's imprint right?" I ask her. She smirks and nods her head.

"Yah it's kind of weird knowing that my little sister and my best friend are going to end up together." She says. I groan and she laughs. "You know you can always reject him."

"No I can't. That's what Carlisle was talking to me about. Jacob and I can keep rejecting each other but eventually we will end up… liking each other." I say as I scrunch up my nose. She laughs at my reaction. of course her thoughts were that I would end up marrying Jacob but I knew now that I wouldn't have to fall in love with him if I didn't want to.

"I have missed you so much." She says. That's when Edward comes in the house. He looked mad.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asks him. she could tell something was up. He called his family quickly and they all enter the room. Alice beside me with a sandwich.

"Here you go Grace." Alice says handing me a sandwich. I begin to eat it slowly.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asks Edward. Edward begins to explain to his family that the Pack knew about Bella and they wanted to come kill her and the baby. He told them that Jacob and Seth had left Sam's pack and are now their own pack, and that they will help protect Bella.

As Edward was talking, and I had finished my sandwich, I snuck out, well it probably wasn't so sneaky to the vampires but Bella was too focused to notice. I went out through the front door and went to find Jacob. I find him, Seth, and Leah standing by the river. Leah turned her head and looked at me so did Seth. Leah nodded her head to her brother telling him they should leave and he shook his head. He gave me a small smile before he and his sister left.

"What did Carlisle have to talk to you about?" Jacob asks me without turning around and looking at me.

"He was telling me about what an aetenam amor is to an elemental." I say.

"How does he know so much about your kind?" He asks me turning his head towards me slightly. He didn't even seem like he wanted to know what an aetenam amor was which kind of hurt a little.

"He use to work with the Volturi, and the Volturi knew of my kind, so they told him about them well us." I say.

"Why hasn't he told you everything about them then, why does Sam know more then you do?" Jacob asks.

"Maybe he doesn't think that I am ready to hear everything. In order for Sam to let me be friends with the others he had to know." I say. I looked down at the ground right in front of my feet. Now that I thought about it he was right. Why wouldn't Carlisle tell me my history, what happened to my real family. Jacob comes up to me and takes my hands in his. I look up at him.

"You ok?" He asks me. It was that side of him that showed me he cared. The side that I liked.

"I'm just thinking." I say. I was kind of worried though, maybe the Cullen's weren't the most honest as I originally thought.

"You have nothing to worry about; I will do everything in my power to protect you." he says to me. He probably thought I was worried about another creature hurting me. My heart starting to beat quicker though. I tried to shake off the feeling, and I had to remind myself that it was only because I was his imprint. He was forced to be this way towards me.

"I should be saying that to you." I say with a small laugh. "After all if you die so do I." I say with a half smile. He looks at me a little confused. I explained to him about the similarities and differences between imprints and aetenam amor that Carlisle told me.

"So you're stuck with me no matter how much you want to kill me?" He asks with a smirk.

"Unfortunately." I say in an annoyed tone. He smirked.

"Don't act so excited." He says.

"Trust me no one can act that excited." I say and walk past him. I wanted to change the subject though all this talking about possibly ending up as lovers was starting to make me feel like I actually liked him in some way. "So there are four of us keeping watch for twenty-four hours a day, I think we can pull that off."

"Oh no, you have school." He says.

"They'll kill me if I try and leave here." I state.

"No they won't. They can't touch you, it the law. They have to protect you, which I have a feeling that Embry and Paul are going to try and convince you to be on their side." Jacob says.

"Oh no… I'm not choosing sides." I say.

"You're kind of choosing this side though by helping protect your sister." Jacob says.

"She's my sister Jacob! I can't not choose her." I say.

"I know and they probably will understand that once Sam stops barking orders in their heads." Jacob says. "But for tonight I need you to go home and get some rest, tomorrow after school you can come over here strait away and start patrol." He says to me. I nod my head. I start to walk away but then stop. I turned around and walked back to him and hugged him. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back. With Jacob and I like this I had never felt more at peace in my life before. I felt complete and it scared me. I pull away and give him a small smile.

"Be careful." I say to him before I walked away to head home.


	12. Chapter 12

_The square root of pie divided by X equals A._ I think as I read my math question in my head. It was the Saturday after we had found out that Bella was pregnant. It was Jacob's patrol now. Leah and Seth held the night shift from 8 pm to 8 am, I took from 8 am to 2 pm and Jacob took 2pm to 8pm. When it was the weekday Jacob takes the 8am to 3pm and I take from 3pm to 8pm.

"Need some help?" Jasper asks me as I try to think of the answer.

"When I get frustrated then you can help." I say to him with a small laugh. This was simple math, but of course it always is after the first week of school. I had already looked ahead in the book and seen some pretty complicated math problems.

I wiz through the rest of my math homework, after figuring out that problem, and get most of my reading for my English class done by the time Jacob had finished his patrol. When he entered I looked up and got that same weird feeling that I had been getting since the night of the wedding when the pull seemed to get stronger. I just took it as an acknowledgment that he was here and that I knew I was his imprint but something nagged me that it was more. I went back to reading, well ok I was pretending to read, but Jacob didn't know any better. Edward however couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

_Just admit you sort of like him already._ Edward thinks to me.

_Fine once you admit that you actually want this demon child that's growing in my sister._ I think to him and I could practically hear the scowl even though he was on the other side of the house.

"Grace have you studied your elemental books yet today?" Carlisle asks me as he comes into the dining room. I shake my head no.

"I've almost mastered air though, it seems simple so far." I say. I could use all four elements but I could only master them one at a time. Take yesterday for example. I thought it would be fun to try and scare Jacob with pretending to scorch him. It didn't work out so well, I kind of hit the tree next to him. It light up instantly, but I was able to put it out with water. In the process of that I had got the tree, and Jacob, drenched. But I did fulfill my purpose and scared the crap out of him.

"They get harder to master as you go, the hardest being fire." Carlisle says.

"How do you know all of this? I mean about elementals." I ask him. Jacob came over and took a seat next to me, probably wanting to know the answer as well.

"Maybe Jacob should leav…"

"I'm going to tell him anyways." I say interrupting Carlisle. I usually didn't disrespect my elders, even the ones over 300 years of age. But Jacob and I both decided that if we were going to be stuck together we might as well be completely honest with each other about everything in our lives. We didn't lie to each other when questions were asked about our past. But the questions were seldom asked so we really didn't know much about each other still. It was ok though I still had forever to deal with him.

"Grace as of right now, you're the only elemental still in existence." Carlisle says which was something I already knew. "The only reason why you're still living is because the Volturi doesn't know about you. See the Volturi was required to bow down to the Elemental Queen, as were all creatures in our world. She was the one that ruled over everything, she decided the laws, and she decided what creatures were spared and what ones were killed, which is probably why Henrietta was still prisoner for Aro, her law was binding. The Queen was essentially the mother of all Elemental's. Every Elemental after her was of her descendent. Now she had many decedents yes but only one line was of pure elemental blood. " He says he paused to give me time to take in the information.

"The Elemental's were in charge of everything, keeping peace for all creatures, so they coincided with one another. No creature ever was living in fear when under the rule of the Queen. She was a fare Queen and did her job extremely well."

"She produced four sons and four daughters by herself, with no help from a man; they were all pure elementals, however 3 of her son's and 3 of her daughters mated with humans and had half breeds."

"What about the other son and daughter?" Jacob asks.

"They mated with each other." He says which caused me to scrunch up my nose in a little bit of disgust. "The Queen was so heartbroken by the sons and daughters that mated with humans that she had all of them killed, but kept their children alive to bow down to her as their Queen. The half bloods were treated as her servants and were not acknowledged as her grandchildren. They were all trained to protect the Queen in case someone tried to attack her and kill her. The pure children were trained as well, and although there powers were as equally matched as their cousins, they were still treated as princes and princesses.

"Generation after generation of half breeds and pure bloods were born. They were trained for battle like their parents before them and eventually the Queen had an army so large that no one dared try to take them on. The pure blood line always stayed pure. Brother and sister would marry and have children of their own, and then cousins would after the generations grew more apart. The Pure bloods would die like their cousins in battles and wars in both our world and the human world."

"But the Queen wasn't wicked to the half bloods, she gave them jobs to do, she had made sure they were happy, made them feel of importance to her."

"So if elementals could live forever, why isn't there an overwhelming amount of them?" Jacob asks.

"As I said, they died in battles in both worlds, not to mention they were always hunted. They were considered by human's witches and warlocks, and we all know what they did to witches back then. If you were an Elemental and the humans found out about it they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. And because Elementals were never trained to do harm, unless in battle, the would not fight off the humans."

"What happened to the Queen?" I ask Carlisle.

"She was murdered. No one is quite sure who did it, but that was when the biggest war began. Pure bloods were fighting half bloods over who would take the thrown after her death. They spent many years battling over it until the army's were so low that the Volturi stepped in."

"What did they do?" Jacob asks.

"They declared themselves the rulers of our world. And they set a law that all Elemental's, both pure and half blood were to be killed. After that the elementals went extinct the Volturi hunted them down and slaughtered them. Except one." Carlisle says.

"Who was that?" Jacob asks. I thought about it for a moment.

"My dad." I say figuring it out. Carlisle nodded.

"Charlie?" Jacob asks.

"No, Charlie's not my biological dad." I tell Jacob putting the puzzle pieces together. "My biological dad is an elemental that the Volturi didn't catch and he mated with my mom. Wait why would he mate with my mom?" I ask confused.

"I had been pondering that exact same questions for several months now. I look at how Bella's scent and your natural scent are a great deal higher than the average human. Then when I met your mother I understood why. She is a descendent of an elemental. I cannot determine if she is pure or half but she is a descendent."

"Then why can't she control things like Grace?" Jacob asks using his hands to mock the way I use mine when controlling things. I glair at him slightly.

"I believe that she had the gene but for some reason it never really activated itself. Pure and half bloods throughout the centuries have had that happen to them, it wasn't uncommon."

"But I am sure my mom would not willingly cheat on my dad. I mean I knew they got divorced but my mom would never cheat." I state I knew my mom and she was not like that.

"I think, your biological father manipulated her mind, he may have had a gift like you can read minds, maybe he could make her see what she wanted to see and thought it was Charlie." Carlisle hypothesized.

"What happened to my biological dad though?" I ask, although I had a feeling I knew.

"About a month after your mother found out she was pregnant with you, the Volturi had found him and because he was the last elemental, which they knew of, they killed him." Carlisle says.

"That's why I had to leave with the pack the day of the fight." I comment Carlisle nodded.

"Now I think I better let you sleep, you will have much to think about tonight. Alice has offered you to stay in her room; we had a bed ordered to the house for you to sleep on." Carlisle says. I smile thanking him. He leaves quickly to go examine Bella's results more.

"How are you going to break it to Charlie that he's not your dad?" Jacob asks me.

"He's still my dad and always will be. A dad isn't biased on if our blood matches, it's based on who was there for me." I say as I get up to head to Alice's room. I pack up my books and homework before heading up the stairs. Jacob follows me closely.

"So wouldn't you be the Queen of the elementals now? I mean since you're the last one and all" Jacob asks me. I shrug as I put my backpack in a chair next to the bed.

"I think you have to be a pure blood, I don't know what kind of blood I am, I just know I can make cool things happen with the four elements. Not to mention I really can't be Queen of anything if I have no one to rule." I say as I sit on the bed.

"This puts you in greater danger then you were before." Jacob says as he sits next to me.

"No it doesn't it just seems like a greater danger because we know about it now. I'm in no more or no less danger then I was this morning when I woke up at my house." I comment.

"It's just… I can't lose you." Jacob says almost like it was too painful to even think of it.

"I know and you won't, I'm still going to be here tomorrow." I say. He sighs a little frustrated and stands up and starts to walk back and forth across the floor. Trying to calm himself some.

"What if they come here and see you and they kill you, what if they come while you sleeping, don't even give you a chance, what if they come while you're in school in front of humans and kill you. what if…"

"The sky turned green and started popping out SUV's all over the place. What if tomorrow the world ended from a nuclear bomb attack? Jacob you can't live in what ifs. If you do you're never really going to live. You just have to take life as it's handed to you and deal with what's given to you." I say. He sighs again and comes to sit next to me.

"Just promise me something." Jacob says to me.

"Ok."

"Don't put yourself in a dangerous situation." He says. I could hear Edwards thoughts from across the house.

_Hey that's what I asked Bella before I left!_ he says. I try my hardest not to roll my eyes at this nor scream at him for listening in on our conversations.

"I won't, but if it just so happens to happen I can't control that." I say.

"Great you can control when the grass grows but you can control conflict." He says sarcastically with a smirk. I roll my eyes but I could help but give him a half smile.

"Goodnight Jacob." I say and shove him off my bed. He walks to the door of the room.

"Goodnight my imprint." He says before turning the light off and closing the door. I couldn't help but roll over and smile as I feel my cheeks heat up a little. I lay there and what after what felt like forever I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Beep Beep Beep! My alarm shrieked on Wednesday morning. I slam my hand on the alarm to turn it off. I groan because I knew that I had to get up. I had to go to school, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to go over to the Cullen's house.

"You know if you hit that alarm any harder you're going to break it." Someone says. I jump up, scaring my kitten in the process, who was sleeping peacefully on my back until I jumped. I look to see Jacob at the end of my bed trying not to laugh.

"What the hell are you thinking Jacob?" I ask as I sit up properly. I hear a meow from the floor. I pick her up. "You could have killed me and Nala." I say as I pet her.

"You named your cat after a Disney character… really?" Jacob asks me with an amused look on his face.

"hey I like the lion king." I say in my defense. "Anyways why are you being all creeper like and watching me sleep?" I ask him.

"I haven't been here that long. Besides I have been sent by the leach Alice to tell you that you are not allowed over tonight." Jacob says.

"But I…"

"She said no buts, you have a test tomorrow and if you come over tonight you'll fail the test. They said its best that if for tonight you stay home and study." He says. I sigh disappointed and lay back.

"What about patrols?" I ask as I look up at my ceiling.

"We got it covered don't worry so much." Jacob says. "Beside's you need to hurry up and get ready I am taking you to school." Jacob says. I sit up on my elbows and look at him.

"I can drive myself." I say a little questioning. "My car will suffice." I say. Jacob smirks.

"You know it's going to suck being the imprint of someone that loves to mess around with cars." He says too proudly. I get up quickly and go to my window just to make sure he hadn't tore the car completely up. He laughs.

"I just made it so it wouldn't start, all I will have to do is 'fix it' after school." He says.

"Or you can fix it now." I say mildly annoyed looking back at him.

"It's my little insurance policy to make sure you won't try to go over to the Cullen's after school." He says.

"And how, prattle, did you get past Sam's pack?" I ask.

"They can't keep me away from you, it's against our law to cause harm to another pack member's imprint remember, and if they tried to keep us apart it would go against that." He says.

"I don't think 24 hours is going to hurt either of us." I comment.

"Oh I know it won't, but it's great to play that card isn't it?" He asks with a smirk. I try not to show him my amusement as I roll my eyes. "Now hurry up before you're late." He says.

"I'm not changing in front of you." I say.

"Don't worry, not like I want to see you change. I'll be outside when you're ready to go." He says and leaps out my window. I close the window and curtains and change into my school clothes.

"You know that didn't take as long as I thought it would." Jacob says as he leans against his motorcycle. I tried to ignore how hot he looked, it was beginning to become increasingly hard as him and I started hanging out more. I am sure my heart was going to beat out of my chest as I looked at him. I told myself to stop it.

"Well sorry for disappointing you." I say sarcastically, trying to stop the rapid heartbeats. I refused to think of him as anything other than someone I have to tolerate for the rest of time. He smirked which made my heart skip a beat slightly, just slightly.

"Ready to go?" he asks me as he gets on his motorcycle. I walk over to the motorcycle and get on behind him.

"If you mean ready to get road rash as we crash on the side of the road, then never been more ready in my life." I say sarcastically as I put on the helmet that he hands me.

"We're not going to crash you know that as well as I do." He says as he starts the motorcycle.

"Yah I know but its fun giving you a hard time about it." I say proudly over the roar of the engine and punching his back lightly. I didn't have to see his face to know that he rolled his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and held on as he took off.

"Hey can you come over after school today?" Garrett asks me as we were walking to our lockers after school.

"I would love to but I have to study for the test tomorrow." I say as I open my locker.

"Well study at my house." He says as he leans on the locker next to mine. "Besides you can help me, I still have no clue how to do the calculus stuff." He says.

"Garrett, we are only a week and a half into school, the test is only over the first three chapters it's not that hard." I say with a small smile. I put my calculus book in my backpack and my notes from the class in there as well; I had finished all my other homework in my other classes.

"Pleeeease." He begs me. I look at him and try not to laugh. "You'll be my bestest friend ever." He says.

"I would but I didn't bring my car to school today. It wouldn't start." I told him.

"Well then how did you get here?" He asks as I close my locker and fling my backpack over my shoulder. I sigh. I didn't want to have to tell anyone about Jacob. Not because I was afraid that someone would take it the wrong way I just didn't want to think about him.

"Umm, well my sister's friend brought me here." I mumble as we walk to Garrett's locker and he opened it.

"One of the Cullen's" he asks as he ready's his backpack for home.

"Ummm no… her friend Jacob." I say quietly. Garrett looked at me with interest.

"Jacob huh? Is he hot?" he asks. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist asking that. I looked at him shocked but could feel my cheeks heating up a little.

"Garrett!" I say still in shock he smirked. "He is most definitely is not hot." I lie to myself and him. "And trust me he's not playing on the same team you are, no offence." I say to him. He laughs.

"You sound awfully defensive there Gray." He says using my nickname that he had given me.

"I'm not being defensive about anything." I say. And even I couldn't deny the defensive tone in my voice. Garrett smirks. He closes his locker and him and I head for the entrance of the school. And then there he was. Leaning against his motorcycle with his arms folded. I could feel my heartbeat increase again. I tried telling it to slow down and to behave but it couldn't.

"So how about you go home get your car and head over to my house. My mom won't mind if you come over for dinner." Garrett says bring my attention back to him.

"Ok I will come over if I can get my car fixed." I say with a small laugh. I could feel Jacob starring at us. I could almost hear him growling.

"Yes!" Garrett says and hugs me. I laugh and hug him back. When he pulls away from the hug he scans the parking lot. I knew he was looking for Jacob by his thoughts.

"I better get going. See you later." I say before he could say anything that could embarrass me in front of Jacob. I walk over to Jacob.

"Who is that?" he asks me, he looked mad. I knew it was jealousy from me being his imprint so I didn't think too much on it.

"That's my best friend Garrett. He invited me over to his house later." I say as I grab the helmet to put it on. Jacob grabs my arm so I would pay attention to him.

"You're not seriously thinking about going over there are you?" He asks me.

"Yah I am, all you have to do is fix my car so I can go." I say. Jacob shakes his head no.

"I'm not letting you go over there." He says protectively.

"Garrett's not going to hurt me, we're best friends." I say.

"You've known him a week, you don't know what sort of sick twisted things that might go on in his head." Jacob says.

"Yah I couldn't imagine what horrible nasty things a gay guy would want to do to me. Let's just forget that I can read minds and all." I say sarcastically. I yank my arm out of his hand and put the helmet on.

"Wait, he's gay?" Jacob asks. I roll my eyes.

"Why is everyone always so surprised to hear that he is gay?" I ask rhetorically. "will you just get me home." I say. He gets on his motorcycle and I get on behind him. When I got home I noticed my dad was home. It was Wednesday after all; he got out early every Wednesday. I groan, how was I suppose to explain to him about Jacob.

"Don't worry I got this covered." Jacob says as he stops and turns off his motorcycle. I take off the helmet and hand it to him before going inside. I was still trying to think up an excuse quickly, I couldn't completely trust Jacob to come up with a good excuse.

"Hi dad!" I yell not knowing where he was in the house. I start to run up the stairs hoping he would notice Jacob brought me home.

"Hey sport. Mind telling me why Jacob brought you home and I am sure took you to school?" he asks me leaning against the frame of the archway.

"Well…" I was interrupted when Jacob knocked on the front door. I could almost hug him for it. I had no clue what to say. So instead of answering my dad I went to answer the door.

"You forgot to give me the keys so I can work on your car." Jacob says. "Oh hey Charlie." He says "just" noticing my dad. My dad comes over to the door way.

"Hey Jake, what's going on?" He asks suspiciously. From his thoughts he was curious of why Jacob and I were getting along, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that he and I were secretly considering dating. But even he was having trouble believing that.

"Oh Grace called Embry this morning asking if he could help her and he told her he couldn't today, but that she should ask me. So I told her I would. She and I have been trying to get along better, for Bella and all." He says with a smile. I could tell my dad wasn't completely convinced but it would work.

"Beside's dad I told you before we went to Billy's last week that I would attempt to get along with him." I say playing into the story. I pulled out my keys from my book bag and hand them to Jacob. "Thanks again." I say to him. He knew I meant for coming up with an excuse and for undoing what he did to my car.

"No problem." He says with a smile before going to start to work on my car. I close the door.

"I never thought I would live to see the day you two got along, you guys didn't even get along when you were tots." He comments. It was true Billy had told me stories about when we were all little kids and how Jacob and I were always fighting, or in most cases Jacob doing something that made me cry. According to Billy though I broke Jacob's toys when he made me cry. I can't account for my actions though I was only one or two. And according to my dad, when Jacob and I first met, him being ten months old and I being three months old I hit him and gave him a bruise. So it's been like this ever since we met.

"Jacob and I haven't really ever met eye to eye, but we are attempting to get along, for the sake of Bella." I say.

"And If Bella get's better? Are you guys going to attempt to still get along?" Dad asks me. I shrug.

"Maybe him and I will become friends by then." I state.

"Yah well the last time he became friends with a girl he got a crush on her, and he was literally crushed." My dad comments. I roll my eyes. I wanted to avoid having to tell my dad I was going to end up with him either as friend or lover no matter how bad I hated him.

"Is it ok if I go to Garrett's tonight?" I ask to change subjects. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, he let me go to the Cullen's every night.

"Why not the Cullen's?" He asks me.

"Oh I have a test tomorrow and Garrett asked me to help him study for it. His mom also invited me over for dinner." I say.

"Just be home by nine ok?" he says. I smile and hug him before going out to my car. I notice Jacob still working on my car.

"You almost done? I ask him as I lean on my car. He looks up at me and stops what he was doing to the car. There was a moment of silence as he continued to look at me. I felt kind of self-conscience as I wondered why he was staring at me but that didn't stop my heart rate to increase. I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with me heart. I put my hair behind my ears before speaking again.

"Well are you almost done?" I ask him again. This seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Umm yah, almost. Just a couple more wires then your good to go." He says as he looks back down and continue to work. If I wasn't observant I wouldn't have notices his cheeks turning a very, very light shade of pink. Was he blushing? The thought of him blushing made me smile slightly thinking that I might have that affect on him.

_NO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW MISSY!_ I thought to myself. _You will not fall for Jacob Black. You will take forever to consider him a companion but you will not fall in love with him!_ I tried my best to say to myself. That seemed to stop the slight flutter of butterflies in my stomach but not my heart rate. He closed the lid of my car and brought me out of my thoughts in the process.

"Here you go." He says handing me my keys. I take them and go put my backpack in the back seat of my car.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." I say to him. He smirks.

"I'll technically see you tonight." He says with a smirk. I loathed his smirk and I loathed that I found his smirk hot.

"Thank you for reminding me to nail my windows closed." I say before getting in the front seat of my car. He leans down so he was level with the window.

"I'll just go in through Bella's window." He says still with a smirk.

"Note to self, nail everything shut." I say as I start the car. He laughs.

"I'll find a way in trust me. Have fun with your buddy tonight." He says before walking to his motorcycle and taking off. I sigh trying to slow down my heart. I just have to suffer with him forever, that's not to long is it? I groan as I take off for Garrett's.

As soon as I got to Garrett's house he was outside opening my driver side door. I knew what was about to come.

"You lied! He was sooooo fine." Garrett says about Jacob. I groan.

"Please don't talk about him like that, he's annoying as hell." I say as I get out of my car.

"Come on Gray I know you're not blind, he is hot." Garrett says. I roll my eyes.

"Let's just get this studying over." I say as I fling my backpack over my shoulder. We head into his house for a long night of studying, and from Garrett's thoughts, talking about Jacob.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am proud to say that you have passed you test." Alice says to me as I walk into the Cullen's house the next day. I really hadn't nailed the house up last night because I had a feeling that Jacob wouldn't actually come back, I was right he didn't. But that still didn't make me from wishing that he would. He had become somewhat of an obsession, thought wise anyways. I hated his affect on me. Just because we were meant to be some way together, but I couldn't help but have these feelings for him even if I didn't want them.

"It wasn't actually that hard. I really didn't need to study." I say. She smiled.

"I know but you did help Garrett pass, besides Charlie is getting suspicious of why you are over here all the time so spending time with other friends will keep his suspicions down." Alice says. Then I heard a howl, I think it was Leah. It didn't sound like she was hurt more like she was calling for Jacob and Seth. Seth got up off the couch where he was seated next to Bella to keep her warm. Jacob and him took turns doing this. Jacob was half way out the door by the time Seth got up.

"Wait Jacob, it's just Embry, he wants to talk to Grace." Edward says stopping Jacob and Seth from leaving. Jacob looks at me as I head for the door that I had just walked through. I exit the house with Jacob not far behind me.

"You're seriously going to go talk to him?" Jacob asks me as I walk down the steps.

"He's my friend." I say.

"It could be a trap." He says grabbing my arm and turning me towards him to stop me.

"He won't trap me; he wouldn't do that to me." I say. It was Embry after all, he was harmless.

"Embry might not but Sam would and Embry has to follow his orders." Jacob says.

"Will you trust me?" I ask him. He sighs a bit frustrated.

"I do trust you; it's them I don't trust." He says.

"No you don't trust that I can handle myself against them. Don't worry I got this just let me talk to him." I say. I could tell I had beaten him.

"Just please be careful." He says and hugs me. My heart, being it stupid self, sped up and my stomach did a half flip. I hugged him back so it wouldn't seem too awkward when I returned. I pulled out of the hug and walked into the woods. I didn't have to look back to know that he phased. He was probably going to make sure that there was no way I was going to get hurt.

It was a bit annoying how he didn't trust me or his best friend. But then again he did have a point. Sam could order Embry to do something and he would absolutely have to do it. I thought about these things as I walked to where Embry would be. When I reached him I seen he was in his human form. I smile and run up to him and hug him.

"I've missed you so much." He says. I pull away.

"I've missed you too." I say. "So why did you want to see me?" I ask him.

"Sam sent me." He says honestly.

"Jacob kind of figured you didn't come on your own accord he seems to think that it's a trap for you to try and kidnap me." I state. Embry laughs.

"Trust me if we wanted to kidnap you we wouldn't do it while you were to near to the leeches." He states. I smirked he was right Edward would know if I was.

"You know we aren't alone." I state. He nods. "Jacob isn't far away from here." I state. I knew because I could feel him walking around not too far from where we were. Embry smirks.

"Don't worry Jake I'm not going to harm your girlfriend!" He says loudly. My eyes nearly bulge out of my head and I could feel my face heating up. I heard a small growl in the distance.

"Trust me there's nothing between the two of us." I state. Embry shook his head but his face expression said otherwise. I sigh a little frustrated that he would think that Jacob and I actually had fallen for each other. If I was ever going to end up falling for him I was determined I am going to take my time.

"I'm sure Gracie, I'm sure." He says, I could tell he didn't believe me.

"So why did Sam send you?" I ask him.

"He wants answers." Embry says.

"Tell him Google does wonders." I comment. Embry looked at me seriously.

"About Bella." He says.

"She's fine." I say truthfully. Ever since she started drinking blood her heath has improved greatly.

"So that thing hasn't killed her yet?" He asks.

"That thing is a baby and no it hasn't, it won't, Edward thinks Carlisle has a chance to save her after the baby is born. But there is a small problem." I say.

"What's that?" He asks eagerly. He was probably hoping it was something juicy so he can go back to Sam and spill the news.

"Because of Sam and the Pack the Cullen's are not at their best and when the baby is born, they might not be capable of saving her. They need to feed." I say.

"That's not going to happen." Embry says without hesitation.

"I know." I say a bit disappointed in my friends. I knew he could sense my disappointment. Then I heard howling and Embry turned his head. I knew who it was howling too.

"What's wrong with Paul?" I ask him.

"He's upset that he didn't get to come see you. We all really miss you." He says. I heard another howl, this time it being Sam. Embry sighs. "That was an order." He says sadly.

"You have to go back now don't you?" I ask him. He nods. I give him another hug before he leaves me standing there in the forest alone. I sigh and feel someone come up beside me. It was Jacob in his wolf form. I look at him and could tell by the look in his eyes what he was thinking.

"I know, you miss them." I say to him I still felt sad that I couldn't be with my friends just to be with them. He rubbed his nose against my arm telling me that he knew what I was feeling and that he felt the same way as well. I sigh once again before turning towards the Cullen's house.

"Let's get back Jacob." I say before starting my voyage back to the Cullen's house. I slowly walk up the stairs to the front door as Jacob changes back to his human form and puts his clothes on. He catches up to me.

"Why?" He asks me which catches me off guard. I had no clue what this why was about.

"Because it wanted to…" I reply off the top of my head.

"What?" He asked me confused. I smirk.

"I thought you were asking me why the chicken crossed the road." I say trying to be smart. He slightly glares at me.

"I mean why are you so much more happier to see Embry then me?" He asks me.

"Are you serious? Jacob, Embry is my best friend I haven't seen him since before school started. I see you every day." I state the obvious.

"I know but you act like we aren't even imprints." He says.

"With good reason." I state.

"Like what?" He asks me.

"I don't think now's the time to talk about it." I say and start to go up the stairs, I honestly had no clue why I fought it. Jacob pulls me back down by my arm. I sigh and look at him.

"Grace why can't we just be friends?" he asks me.

"Fine friends now I got an English paper that needs to be written by tomorrow can I go inside?" I ask him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asks me a bit frustrated that I was being complicated.

"I don't hate you." I say before I think. Almost like it was a direct response from somewhere deep within me. I sigh and sit on the step. He sits next to me. "Jacob you can be annoying as hell at times, and I would love nothing more than to strangle you, but even I can't deny that you're a good guy, maybe not to me all the time but you do what's best for you, and the people you really care about. And I can understand that because I do that too." I say to him.

"But Grace I really do care about you." Jacob says to me I look at him for a moment. Trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. The only problem was that Jacob was really hard to read at time. Now especially. I shake my head no, deciding that if I couldn't tell what he really meant that I probably shouldn't believe it.

"I'm your imprint Jacob, you are forced to care." I say.

"Do you remember when we were little and your dad and mom use to bring you and Bella to LaPush?" Jacob asks me. I shake my head no.

"I was only three Jacob I barely remember anything from then, I'm surprise I even remember my lunch." I say and laugh lightly to try and lighten the mood. He gives a half smile but I could still tell he wanted to be serious, just for a few more minutes.

"I cared about you then." He says.

"Are you kidding me? We use to beat the tar out of each other." I state and he smirks.

"No you attempted to beat the tar out of me after I would wreck your stuff. Eventually you gained a little bit of brain and started to break my toys and I stopped messing with you. But I didn't stop caring about you." He says.

"I would have remembered that." I state.

"What about the day you scraped up your leg on the playground and my sisters thought you broke your leg?" He asks me.

"What about it?" I ask him. I could barely remember that day at all, I just remembered me crying and a lot of blood. I still had a scar on my leg but it really wasn't as big as I remember.

"My sisters and Bella went to find our parents to tell them you were hurt. I stayed with you" He states.

"Yah so, they probably told you too." I stated. He smirked.

"You don't remember?" he asks me. I look at him a little confused and shake my head no. "Close your eyes, try to remember." He says. I found it a bit odd that he wanted me to close my eyes but I felt like I could trust him enough so I closed my eyes and thought hard.

"I don't remember much. I just remember you hugging me trying to get me to stop crying." I say. I hear him sigh.

"Maybe I can help you remember." I hear him say. Suddenly I feel his body shift and I felt my face becoming warmer. He was moving closer to me, I could feel his breath on my lips and knew that he was going to kiss me, I could imagine that we were only centimeters apart, and I felt myself leaning in as well when…


	15. Chapter 15

I was picking at my food that night, the Cullen's had made me a very very good salad. It was odd how good this salad was, usually salad sucked. Ok I'm not going to lie I was trying my hardest to think of everything but what had happened no more than two hours ago. I sigh. There I go again thinking about what had happened.

"Maybe I can help you remember." I hear him say. Suddenly I feel his body shift and I felt my face becoming warmer. He was moving closer to me, I could feel his breath on my lips and knew that he was going to kiss me, I could imagine that we were only centimeters apart, and I felt myself leaning in as well when.

"No Leah you can't tell mom, she doesn't even know!"Seth says as him and Leah walked up behind us. I could feel Jacob pull back just as fast as I did. I looked away from him, my face was probably red. I got up and headed to the front door.

"Hey Grace!" Seth says happily to me.

"Hey Seth." I say quietly and then enter the house.

I haven't talked to Jacob since then. Even though he and I didn't kiss, it did bring back the memory. Jacob had given me my first kiss, the thing was, it did make me stop crying, I just ended up punching him. That was the last time I had seen Jacob when we were little. A week later my mom left with Bella and I and I hadn't been back long enough to see Jacob again.

I sigh and shake my head trying to get rid of the memory. I changed the subject to Edward and Bella's demon child. I was happy to find out that the baby inside Bella was more like her then like Edward. Well except for the whole needing blood thing. I had read Edward's mind, it wasn't like he was quiet about being happy.

I heard a howl in the distance. I was confused as I scanned the house. All was in check, but Carlisle, Esme, and Emmitt. I get up to go find Jacob, to make sure he was ok. I go into the living room to find Edward sitting with Bella and Alice and Rosalie talking to each other by the far window. Jasper was sitting on the piano bench stairing of into the distance trying to see if he could focus on Esme's, Emmitt's, and Carlisle's emotions.

"Where are they?" I asks. That was enough to get the attention of everyone. I heard the door to the house open and close and then Jacob was next to me instantly. I sigh in relief knowing that Jacob wasn't severely hurt; well not until I strangle him and everyone else from telling me what's going on.

"Thank you." Edward says to Jacob. Jacob nods. Alice goes to get the last blood packet for Bella to drink. At this rate with her being as close as she was to delivery she had enough blood to last her.

"I really wish that I had the ability to be invisible then I could at least feel normal from being ignored." I comment to know one in particular. Bella smiles at me.

"Don't worry they don't let me in on anything anymore either." She says.

"With good reason we don't want to stress you out" Alice says coming back into the room with a cup of blood. I scrunch up my nose I did not like the idea of having to drink blood to survive.

"Jacob distracted Sam's pack long enough for the others to make it away from them so they can go hunt." Edward says to me.

"And you didn't take me with you!" I ask Jacob a bit mad.

"They wouldn't buy it if you had come along with us." Jacob says to me seriously. I sigh frustrated.

"Ok you too no fighting Bella has chosen names and she wants to know your guys opinion." Alice says finally accepting that the 'fetus' as a baby. We turn our attention to Bella.

"Well if it's a boy EJ, for Edward Jacob." She says.

"Ok got the nickname for him, little E." I state. Jacob glares at me and I try my hardest to whip the smirk off my face but to no avail.

"And a girl?" Jacob asks before I could make another comment.

"Oh! Please be mini Grace please be mini Grace!" I say closing my eyes and crossing my fingers. I could hear the vamps and Bella chuckling. I was sure Jacob was rolling his eyes

"No, I was kind of messing with our mom's and Esme's name and I came up with Renesmee." She says.

"I love it!" I say. I could practically hear Jacob rolling his eyes. Bella smiles. She goes to take a drink of the blood when she gasps; before anyone could speak or react we hear a snap and see her almost bend back completely like her back had snapped in half. She started to fall to the floor when Edward reaches out for her and catches her. I was still trying to comprehend what was going on when they passed by me with her. Then it hit me, the baby was coming. I followed them into the examination room.

"Carlisle says that the placenta has detached." Alice says to Edward.

"Get it out of me!" Bella screams. I run up to her left side and take her hand in mine. Jacob was holding her right hand.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella." I say trying to convince myself more than her.

"We have to get it out of her now." Rosalie says.

"The Novocain hasn't set in yet." Edward says.

"There's no time." Alice says. Rosalie cuts into her and her mind went into a frenzy.

"Rosalie No!" Jacob yells and jumps over the table and attacks Rosalie.

"Get her out of here!" Edward demands and Jacob and Alice take her out of the room.

"You're doing great Bella just stay with us." I say I knew she was losing a lot of blood already. Jacob was back on the other side of the bed moments later. Edward started to eat at her stomach that was when I smelt the blood. Something did a flip in my stomach and I could feel the salad, and lack of salad, shooting up my esophagus. I run over to the sink and empted the contents of my stomach into it. I felt Jacob come up behind me. I waved him off, he needed to be with Bella right now not me.

I steadied my stomach, confused of why I had vomited like this; I had never reacted to blood this way before. I rinsed out my mouth and whipped off my face before returning to Bella's side. Edward almost had the baby out.

"You're doing great Bella" I say when I return to her side. I was slightly out of breath from the vomiting. I look up at Jacob. I could see it in his eyes and we could feel it in our bond. We were both worried. Bella gasped and I look back at her then at Edward to see him holding the baby.

"It's a Renesmee, it's a girl." He says smiling. I look back to Bella who was smiling, obviously weak from the loss of blood. Edward handed Renesmee to Bella. She held her for a moment before the baby bit her.

"Ow…" She says weakly, Edward takes the baby away from her quickly. I watch as he holds her.

"Bella!" I hear Jacob say and by the time I had started looking back Jacob had already started CPR on her.

"Bella?" I ask more to see if I could get a response from her.

"Grace do chest compressions!" Jacob orders me. I instantly start to do them, while Jacob tries to bring her back with mouth to mouth.

"Move!" I hear Edward growl. I back away quickly and I see a huge needle in his hand. He takes it and stabs her in the chest with it. I look at him wide eyed.

"What is that?" Jacob asks him backing away.

"It's my venom, I knew it would come to this." He says as he started doing chest compressions of his own. I felt the tears starting to fall from my eyes, I couldn't hear her heart beating. I usually couldn't hear people's heart beats unless I was intentionally was listening and now I was. But there was nothing.

"I'm not going to kill you. That would be too easy for you." Jacob says threw gritted teeth. Tears were in his eyes also. I knew how he felt it was ringing strong through our connection. That was when I completely broke down and started to sob. I fell to my knees.

"Jacob get her out of here!" Edward orders Jacob. I could feel myself being picked up. I punched and kicked at him to let me down so I could go back in there. I had to be with my sister, there still had to be some hope.

Once we were on the other side of the house, away from all of the others Jacob set me down and my first instance was to go but Jacob had his arm wrapped around me.

"Please, please let me go!" I say through tears.

"Grace there's nothing you can do." He says to me.

"There has to be please let me go!" I cry. His grip got tighter around me, it didn't hurt it was just there to keep me there. He spun me around so I was facing him.

"Please just stay, there's nothing you can do now." He says. I hug him tightly and I felt him wrap his arm around me. And even though I was in hysterics, I felt safe.

Jacob held me like that for a long time; we just stood there holding each other. Helping each other accept that maybe Bella wouldn't make it. That maybe Edward was too late. That was the reality, until we heard howls. We heard Edward call out to his siblings and I look at Jacob.

"Sam's pack is coming." Jacob says. I pull away from him and start to head towards the front door. "Grace what are you doing?" He asks me.

"I don't want anyone hurt." I say.

"If you go out there they will kill you." Jacob says.

"But I'm your imprint that goes against…"

"If you fight I fight and that voids it." Jacob says.

"I'm not going to let them get hurt." I say. They were still my family, even if Bella was dead. Jacob knew how I felt. That when I heard snarling and I knew that they vampires were fighting the wolfs.

"Grace please don't" Jacob asks me.

"Jacob I have to end it." I say. Carlisle Emmit and Esme had returned and were fighting. Jacob and I were heading to the front door when we smelt it.

"Embry got past the Vampires, he's in the house." Jacob whispered to me.

"Go find him, but don't hurt him, try to talk to him please just don't hurt him." I say Jacob nods his head.

"Be careful, they won't hesitate to hurt you, not under Sam's orders." He says.

"I'll be fine." I say. I left for the front door and Jacob went to look for Embry. I reach outside just in time to see Emmitt clime up a tree and Paul trying to get him. Sam had Edward pinned to the ground. I ran at him and knocked him off of Edward. Everyone, wolf and Vampire, stopped their fighting and looked at me. The Vampires and I were nearly surrounded by wolfs.

"No more!" I say. Sam was glaring at me. "This has to stop, it's a baby, she only required blood in the womb because she was growing so fast, she's more like a human then a vampire." I say to the wolfs. A growl came from Jared.

"They don't believe you Grace. They think we have you manipulated and they are willing to spare you if you stand aside. But if you don't they will kill you." Edward says.

"I'm not going to fight you Sam." I say, he must have taken it as I was going to stand aside because his expression was less aggressive towards me. "But I'm not moving. I'm right where I belong, between you and the vampires. You're not going to hurt them." I say and he growls and goes into an attack stances again.

"Don't do it Sam. I made a promise that I wouldn't use my powers on you; don't make me break my promise." I say threatening. It didn't faze Sam though and he went for the attack. I didn't have to break my promise though, before I could use anything Sam was hit on his side. I was expecting it to be Jacob but it wasn't. It was Paul. Sam and Paul began to fight. I had a feeling that was Paul resigning from Sam's pack and joining Jacob's.

"Stop!" I hear Embry say. Him and Jacob had ran out of the house.

"Sam it's over." Jacob says. Paul backed away from Sam and came over to my side." I give him a small smile.

"You can't have her." Embry says. I look at him confused, why did he care about her so much. Sam went to go after Jacob and Embry when they both changed. Sam went to bite at Jacob, that set me off. I changed into my lion form and stood in front of Jacob. I wasn't going to let Sam kill either of us.

"Sam you have to stop Embry imprinted on her." Edward says. Sam looked between me, Embry, and Edward. He sniffed, like he was sighing in frustration before him, and who was left of his pack, left. That was when I heard it, in my animal form it was much clearer to hear, a very small heart beat. It was Bella's. I look at Edward to see if I wasn't imaging it.

"It worked." Was all Edward needed to say. I sigh in relief knowing my sister was going to survive and be able to meet her daughter.

"I'm going to get Grace some clothes so she can get some rest. She's going to need it." Alice says. I wanted to tell them that I was fine that the adrenalin rush was still kicked in. But I knew that once the adrenalin high left I was going to crash and it was probably right that I went to bed soon.

Alice left and as soon as she had left she was back. She had in her hand some clothes for me to put on when I change back. Jacob's pack, who has just gained Embry and Paul, went off to change back to their human form. I go and change into the clothes that Alice had gave me. I had just got the shirt on when Jacob came up next to me.

"I could have still been naked you know." I comment.

"Only if you were a sloth." He comments. I glare at him playfully.

"So what do you want?" I ask him as I lean against a tree. I felt slightly drained.

"I want to check to see if you were ok." He says to me. I smile weakly my adrenalin rush was subsiding.

"I'm fine, Bella's ok so I don't have to worry about that." I state.

"I would much rather see her dead then a Vampire to be honest." Jacob says.

"But if she was to stay human she would have died. A Vampire Bella is better than no Bella." I say.

"So you think. You might need to stay away for a few days after she is born, so she has a chance to get use to human blood." Jacob says I nod my head he was right.

"I need to get home." I comment.

"Want me to take you?" He asks me.

"I'm sure I will be fine Jacob." I state. He came close to me almost pinning me between the tree and himself. This had brought me back to the almost kiss earlier. So much had happened that I almost had forgotten it. I felt my heart beat speed up as I look up at him. he smirks.

"It's funny how I have that affect on you." He says. I glare at him slightly.

"No clue what you're talking about." I lie to him. Could he really hear my heart beat in his human form, I thought his wolf powers only worked when he was a wolf, well besides the smell part.

"I make your pulse quicken." He says.

"Only because you anger me so easily." I say trying to play it off. Him and I were getting closer and closer to each other.

"Admit it you like me." He says.

"Keep Dreaming." I say in barely a whisper, our faces were so close that our noses were practically touching. I didn't need to read his mind to know that Jacob was only seconds away from kissing me. But I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. I turn so I slip out from under him and am able to walk around the tree towards the Cullen's house.

"See you later Jacob." I say as I head into the house grab my keys and backpack and head for home feeling slightly accomplished.


	16. Chapter 16

The leaves had just changed colors and the anticipation of Halloween was approaching. Bella had been changed for a few weeks now, and although she has proven to be able to stand the smell of human blood, I haven't been able to go see her.

Jacob said she was doing great. I had seen him about three times a week since then. At first I tried to keep him away for a few weeks but after about a week and a half both of us started to experience the pain felt when we were away from each other for to long. I only tried to keep him around for a minute or so, just so it could stop the horrible aching feeling in my chest. But sometimes he would end up staying for hours. I didn't mean to start to talk to him so much it just seemed to happen.

Like this evening for example. I was sitting at my desk in my room. My kitten Nala who was teething kept annoying me by chewing on my charger cords for my laptop. I had to slap her away which was not helping me with my homework.

"Are we sure that that's not animal cruelty?" Jacob asks me as he walks up to my desk from the window. The first few nights he did this it scared the crap out of me. But I eventually got use to this.

"It's not; she needs to learn to not chew on cords." I say a little frustrated as I have to slap her away again. I hear Jacob snicker as I slap at her and all she does is slap back at me.

"I would have asked to take her back and exchange her for a puppy." Jacob says. He reaches out to pet her and she hisses and runs away from him and hides under the bed. I look at her to see her looking out from under my bed and up at Jacob like she was ready to attack him at any moment.

"I think she's cute." I comment as I look at him with a smirk. "She just hates you that's all."

"Yah no surprise she's just like you." He comments.

"Well thank you for the complement." I say and turn back to my homework. I hear a thump and I could only assume that my kitten had attacked Jacob's foot and went to hide again. I look at the science question in my book but I was unable to concentrate on it because Jacob was in the room. I turn to look at him. He had taken it upon himself to sit down on my bed.

"Is there any particular reason why you are still here?" I ask him.

"Why am I distracting you?" He asks me with a smirk. I glare at him.

"No, but I really hate it when people read my answers over my shoulder." I say as I swivel back around in my chair.

"Well if I don't bother you can I stay?" He asks.

"If you behave yourself, which I am sure you will find impossible, then you can stay." I say as I find the answer to the question I was working on. I continue to work on my homework, glancing back every so often to see Jacob laying on my bed looking at me.

"Are you having fun being a creeper?" I ask him after about five minutes of this. I didn't have to look back at him to know he was smirking.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asks me.

"HA! You make me uncomfortable? Hardly." I say as I finish a paragraph for my science paper. That was when I jumped. It wasn't anything Jacob had done, it was the fact that I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"GREY! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" I hear Garrett scream.

"Maybe!" I scream back. I look at Jacob giving him the get out of here look but he just laid there. And before I could get over to him to kick him out of the room Garrett bust into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Jacob.

"Oh I didn't know you had company." Garrett says he says as he blushes slightly. I had to try and not burst out laughing.

"Jacob this is my best friend Garrett, Garrett this is Jacob." I say. Trying to break the ice for the two of them.

"I thought he annoyed you." Garrett says.

"I do you should try it sometime it's great." Jacob says as he swings his legs over the side of my bed. Nala jumps out and attacks his feet before hiding under the bed again.

"I think I'll stick to being the best friend that she comes to no matter what." Garrett says.

"I'll go if you want me to Grace." Jacob says.

"Oh no, you can stay if you want, I just needed help with my science homework." Garrett says. I gave Jacob that look, he knew I wanted to hang out with Garrett alone.

"Well ok then, maybe I can help as well, I'm sure I have learned this stuff at the school on the Rez." He says. I wonder if I was able to shoot fire out of my eyes. I highly doubted it.

"Sweet. Gray you ok?" Garrett asks. I sigh, it was probably obvious to Garrett that I didn't want Jacob around, I didn't want either of them to say anything about me that might cause me to be embarrassed in front of the other.

"Perfectly fine." I say through gritted teeth. I would love to say that the night went along flawlessly but then I would be lying. Getting about half way through Garrett's paper, dad had invited him and Jacob over for dinner I knew it was going to be a pizza, I sure couldn't cook.

"What do you guys want on your pizza?" Dad asks from my door way phone in hand. We were all sitting on the floor in the middle of my room.

"Ham, pineapple, and bacon, with extra cheese." Garrett and I say in unison. My dad and Jacob look at the two of us like we were growing an extra head out of our shoulders. What can I say the two of us had a lot in common.

"Umm ok… Jake?" my dad asks him.

"Meat lover's with black olives, pineapple, mushrooms, and green peppers." He says. I scrunch up my nose. My dad left the room and went to order the pizza's. That was when I heard a small crack and my kitten jumped over my head. Before I could comprehend what she was doing I felt the back of my head being hit by my CD case holder stand. I grab the back of my head as I hear the CD's falling out of the holder. Jacob was over to me in less than a second.

"Oh my gosh Grace! Are you ok?" Garrett asks shocked.

"Yah I'm fine." I say rubbing the back of my head. It hurt pretty bad. Jacob took my hand in his and removed it from the back of my head so he could have a look at it. He gently touched where I was hit and I wince a little. My dad walks back in.

"What happened?" he asks as he looks at the mess the CD's had made.

"The cat jumped off the holder and it fell and hit her on the head." Jacob explains.

"Do you need me to phone Dr. Cullen?" My dad asks. I shook my head no.

"Not just yet. I'm fine." I say more to Jacob then to my dad. My dad must have noticed the look I gave to Jacob. It must have looked like something more then what it meant because he was eyeing us.

"Just be careful from now on." He says. I nod my head as he leaves the room to go see what sports were on, and to wait for the pizza. I looked at Jacob who was still close to me.

"Really I'm fine." I say to him. He keeps looking at me like I was about to pass out. His eyes were looking into mine, like he was trying to see inside my head through them.

"Are you sure?" he asks me in a husky voice. It took me a moment to nod my head yes. I was seriously needed some time away from this dude; he wasn't helping me like him any less. I resisted the pull towards him. I tried playing it off as our connection but something deep in me was saying otherwise. I had to yell at it so I couldn't hear what it had to say. There was no way I was going to fall for this guy. I was going to refuse until the last possible moment.

_But what if that moments already here?_ a voice in the back of my head said. I knew it wasn't anyone's thoughts but my own, if it was Edward's I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp the next time I seen him, well I couldn't really beat him to a bloody pulp… he had no real blood in him. I tried forcing that thought to the back of my mind. I wasn't ready to like Jacob like that. I couldn't be. He was way too boyish and immature for me to give into him. What if he laughed at me if I admitted to him that I liked him? No Grace what are you thinking you do not like him in that way. He's only a friend in training. Maybe I really do need to see Carlisle.

As I had this war in my head I had completely forgotten that Garrett was there. It must have seemed awkward to him, Jacob and I both staring at each other, not a word being muttered. Of course the war in my head didn't last that long only a couple of seconds. But it was a couple seconds too long because Garrett did notice something between Jacob and I. So to avoid Jacob and I from starting to make out in front of him, which Jacob and I would not have ever done in a million years, Garrett cleared his throat informing me that he was still there.

That had broken through my thoughts and Jacob and I staring at each other. I look over at Garrett who had a raised eyebrow, I could tell, even without reading his thoughts, that I had a ton of explaining to do. But, what would I say? I couldn't possibly tell him I'm an Elemental, there had to be rules against that right? Then again how would I be punished if I told him, I am after all the last functioning Elemental. I would have to ask Carlisle the next time I am able to see him.

"Oh um sorry." I say. I look around at the mess the CD's had made. "Just let me pick these up and we can get back to the homework." I say. I start to pick the CD's up when Jacob's hand brushed up against mine. He was helping me, without me even asking him. And then something happened that I wish hadn't of happened. I blushed. And what was worse, Garrett seen it. I was really in for it now.

I quickly picked up the CD's and put them on my dresser, with the help of Jacob, before returning to my spot on the floor. I reopened my science book to the page where our homework was assigned. I tried to hide behind my book as I 'looked' for the answers for the question. I was really trying to avoid Garrett's eyes and I didn't want to risk Jacob seeing me blush.

A half hour later we had finished our science homework and was downstairs eating our pizza. Of course Jacob ate six slices, four from his and two from mine and Garrett's, it was ok though, Garrett only wanted two. My dad and I both ate four pieces, what can I say I take after him very well. After dinner Garrett had to get home, something about having to clean his bedroom because one of his brothers was coming home from College for the weekend. Jacob said he had to go home too, which was a lie, I knew he was just going to 'leave' then sneak back into my room. He couldn't give me the satisfaction of just going home.

I cleaned the plates and cups that we had dirtied while my dad was up taking his shower and getting ready for bed. He came down stairs and got himself a glass of water before bidding me goodnight and going to bed. I went upstairs after I had dried the dishes and put them away. I went into my room to be shocked that Jacob wasn't there. However I was greeted by Nala who was rubbing at my legs and purring. I picked her up and scratched her behind the ear. I placed her on my bed and grabbed some pajamas before heading in for a shower.

After my shower I dried off and put my pajamas on. I mentally kicked myself for not bring my hair brush in with me. My hair always looked a mess after I dried it. I walked back into my room and to my dismay Jacob was laying on my bed. In one of his hands he had a play toy for Nala and seemed mildly entertained that he could keep it away from her. I could tell she did not like this at all.

"I knew you would be back." I comment. He smirked as he looked up at me.

"Nice hair." He comments. I had completely forgotten about my hair up until that point and I knew there was no hiding the blush that was now on my face. I walk over to my dresser and grab my brush and start brushing through my hair. I had my back to him as I did this.

"If you must know I just got out of the shower." I comment.

"I know the air smells a ton cleaner now too." He comments I didn't have to see him to know he was smirking. I absolutely hated his smirk, and worse I hated myself for finding it so gosh darn hot.

"You're pushing my buttons Black." I say through gritting teeth. He knew he was, I was just wondering if he wasn't doing this to see how far he would take it.

"Tell me something I don't know babe." He says casually. This made me growl, I hated it when people called me babe, baby, or hot. Unfortunately Bella just so happened to let this slip one day and now Jacob says it ever so often when he's annoying me.

"Don't call me that Jacob." I say as I brush through my hair faster, the tangles really did hurt but I was to mad to take notice. I turned to look at him and he was looking at me with amusement written on his face. This made me frustrated because he just kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked him agitated.

"Nothing your just, cute when you're angry." He says honestly. I make a growl before turning around. I mostly turned around so he wouldn't see the blush form on my cheeks. Gosh I was doing this an awful lot tonight what was with me. I finish brushing my hair and head over to my bed. I sit on the side of my bed and look at Jacob. He looks back at me not getting the clue that I wanted to go to bed.

"May I please go to bed?" I ask him. he shrugs and I glare at him.

"What if you're really hurt?" He asks me sounding like a scared little kid but I knew he was honestly concerned.

"I'm fine, it's not even sore anymore." I say which wasn't a lie; I must have had super healing powers like the wolves too.

"Can I ask you something and you not take it the wrong way?" He asks.

"I'll try but depending on what you ask I just might." I say. The way that his face looked all serious meant it wasn't a joking matter. "Ok I won't take it the wrong way." I say.

"Is it ok with you that I stay here tonight, just to keep my eye on you, to see if you're ok." He says.

"Look Jacob I know I'm your imprint and all but really I'm…"

"It's not an imprinting thing it's a I actually care thing." He says interrupting me. "When are you going to get it that I'm not protecting you just because you're my imprint?" He asks me his anger growing slightly. And instead of putting on the defensive side that I usually did in situations like these, thus causing all our fights, I didn't.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. He sighs not in frustration but more like he was disappointed in himself for snapping at me. "I'm just not ready to believe you I guess. I'm not ready to trust that it's really you and not just the imprinting bond."

"Grace it's not the bond that's makes me care for you. It's you, most of the time I just ignore it, it's like it's not even there. But when I'm with you I can't help but feel, well, I feel like I'm more me then when I am with anyone else." He admits to me. He was telling the truth I knew he was. It wasn't from me reading his thoughts; it was from the look in his eyes.

"I would be lying if I didn't admit I felt the same." I say finally find the right words to say. "But I don't understand why we fight so much." I say. He smirks.

"Probably because we are both stubborn and find it hard to admit that we can actually stand the other. Plus it's just fun to make you angry." He says. I smile softly.

"Well I will have to agree with you on that. It's too much fun to not want to make you mad." I say with a smirk. He glares at me and reaches behind him to grab a pillow and throws it at me.

"Oh no, no pillow fights tonight I need my sleep." I say as I toss the pillow back at him. he places it back on the bed.

"So do I get to stay over then?" he asks me.

"You would do it even if I said no so there really is no point in you asking me." I say.

"I know I just wanted to see if you would say yes. I know how completely irresistible I am." He says with a wink. I roll my eyes.

"So where did you exactly plan on you sleeping?" I ask him he waved his hands in a gesture that meant right where he was laying. "And where am I to sleep?" I ask him. he patted the bed next to him. "Yaaaah keep dreaming there Jacob." I say.

"Come on what harm will it do?" He asks me.

"I don't know maybe I will die because of it." I state. He tried not to laugh.

"I won't let that happen." He says. I sigh I was too tired to argue with him so I gave in. I crawled onto my half of the bed. I really didn't need a blanket at all, Jacob was warm enough to not need one. I reach to turn the light out. I get myself comfortable and lay there for quite some time in the silence. I would be lying if I said I hated sleeping in the same bed as Jacob. He and I fit together perfectly. After a while, Jacob must have thought I had fallen asleep, I felt a warm arm wrap around me and I involuntarily sighed from how great it felt. I was having a hard time denying it, but I knew I was definitely falling for him faster then I wanted and differently then I originally wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

I had been avoiding Garrett like the plague today. I knew he had questions that I really didn't have an answer for. But I knew I would have to face him sometime, I might as well get it over with. I was sitting at mine and Garrett's usually table, which I had found out use to be the Cullen's table. I was sitting there eating a baked potato when Garrett sat next to me.

"You soooooooo have a thing for Jacob!" He says like it was an obvious thing.

"You're sooooooo wrong." I say. I would try to deny it as long as I could.

"HA! Don't try and tell me you don't, the two of you had a moment last night." He says as he opens the light ranch packet for his Salad. I roll my eyes. I went to say something but he cut me off. "Not to mention the way he looked at you and the way you would look at him, when the other wasn't looking that is. Also, the two of you couldn't help but smile. I can honestly say that I have never seen you smile so much." He says. Did I really smile that much around Jacob? No I couldn't, Garrett just was trying to get me to spill the beans.

"You're ridicules you know that. I don't like him as more than just a friend." It wasn't a lie him and I had decided to be friends, but there was nooooo way him and I liked each other anymore than that. Not this soon. We only had been civil with each other for a month now. I didn't even know when his birthday was! Garrett still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Mhmm suuuuuuuuure." He says. Before he could say anything more though we heard a commotion to our left and we look over. We notice that the Jocks were making fun of someone. I sure their minds and fine out it was Adam Ruithiford.

"Why are the harassing Adam?" I ask Garrett. He sighs in disappointment.

"Because one of the jocks found out that he was secretly gay and now, well everyone knows. It was all over the school news paper, you must have just been too lost in your thoughts about Jacob to notice." Garrett says with a smirk. I glare at him and the other Jocks clear away from the table where Adam was sitting. His thoughts weren't exactly quite. But I really didn't like the sound of them. The jocks went over to their usual spot and started eating. I could beat the crap out of them all, quite literally, but I didn't want to get into any trouble, or expose what I was.

That was when Adam got up and was about to leave the cafeteria to go hang himself in the guys locker room. I wasn't about to let that happen. I couldn't let that happen. As quickly as Adam had got so did I. I walked over to him quickly and stopped him. Garrett was close behind me, thinking I was crazy for confronting Adam with what stable condition he was in.

"Don't do it." I say to him standing in front of him hopefully I would be able to convince him to not do that. This definitely wasn't a reason to take his life.

"Get out of my way loser. I don't want your sympathy." He says rudely. I wasn't about to let him try to intimidate me.

"Look I'm not stupid and I'm not going to let you hang yourself." I say. That may have been bad to say, he could have killed himself any other way.

"How did you…"

"That's not the point. Don't do it, please." I say. I had never really been in a situation like this. I had no clue what to say or do. Adam glared at me.

"You have no clue what I'm going through." He says. "It would just be easier if I…"

"I may not know but Garrett does." I say and look at Garrett. "You use to pick on him all the time." I comment. Something about that clicked in his head. He looked over at Garrett and thought differently of him, he didn't have a crush on him no, but he viewed him more as a role model, and hero in a sense. He had seen how much people ragged on him and how he didn't give up who he was, just because others didn't approve.

"Come sit with us." I offer. "I promise you if you make it through today you can make it through anything." I say. "Just give it a chance; it's not the end of the world." I say Adam looks back at me and nods his head. I sigh in relief; it felt like I had been holding my breath forever.

We walk over to Garrett's and mine's table, we could hear the jocks laughing in the back ground. Adam sat down hesitantly; I knew he was still contemplating suicide. Especially since everyone was laughing at him for sitting with Garrett and I.

"Don't listen to them; they just want to bring you down. No one else's opinion matters but yours." Garrett says something for the first time. I didn't expect this. I knew Garrett was always afraid of the jocks. For him to actually talk to one like it was casual conversation was a shock for me.

"You don't get it; I lost everything because of what I am. I don't even have friends anymore." He says. I knew he meant more than just the jocks in general. He meant his best friend Payton Smith. Payton and Adam had been best friends since preschool; unfortunately Payton didn't take the news as well as Adam would have hoped. I knew better though. Payton didn't hate Adam; he was just very disappointed in him. Not because he was gay, but because Adam couldn't tell him that he was gay. I knew that Adam would regain his friend some day. But not for a while.

"If you want we can be your friends." I say. Hoping that he would accept. He was hesitant though.

"Wouldn't it just be easier for the two of you to just let me…"

"No." Garrett says cutting him off. His intentions were like mine. He wasn't about to let Adam do this to himself.

"Why don't you come over to my place this afternoon and tonight after the game, you can hang out with me and Garrett and get to know us better, then if you don't want to be friends with us you don't have to. We will leave you alone." I offer. It was Friday night after all and they were near the end of the regular season for football, they were expecting to win the championship this year. They were after all undefeated this year.

"I don't think I can show my face at the game tonight." He says honestly. He was afraid of what the guys would do when he was in the locker room with them. What if they tried to beat him up.

"That's all the more reason to. Show them that just because they pick on you and try and make you feel like crap that it's not working. Prove them all wrong." Garrett says. I was so proud of my Garrett he was doing a good thing for a former bully.

"So do you want to hang out with us?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Ok why not, not like I have anything else to do now." Adam says. He wasn't contemplating killing himself now so I could trust he could handle his classes at least till the end of the day. I smile.

"Great meet us by the choir room after school." I say happily. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. We waited for the jocks and chearlosers to leave before we left. Garrett and I walked Adam to his class before we went to ours.

"GO ADAM!" Garrett and I yelled at the football game that night. Garrett and I had made signs for Adam as well. We wanted him to feel like we had his back. We didn't want him to feel like he had no one. Our team was ahead by two touchdowns and I could tell Adam was playing harder than he ever had before. It could have been because Garrett told him to go kick butt and show everyone that he is better than their words. That was when I felt it. I looked around the crowed but couldn't find him.

"He you two…" I hear Jacob say behind us. Garrett and I both turn around. Jacob wasn't alone though, Seth, Leah, Paul, and Embry was with him also.

"Hey Jacob." Garrett says as he eyed the others.

"Oh my gosh Paul Embry!" I say happily as I hug them. I knew Garrett was completely confused by how I knew all these guys. He didn't mind though he thought they were all hot. Well be sides Leah of course. I pulled away from the hug.

"Ok I have to introduce you all. Everyone this is my best friend Garrett." I say. Paul and Embry clear their throats. "Will you give me a minute?" I say to them. "Garrett, you know Jacob, not that it would have mattered to introduced him," I say with a small smirk and Jacob glares at me playfully, "That's Seth and Leah, and those are my other best friends Paul and Embry." I say point at each person as I say their names. Garrett gave them a shy hi. He must have been a bit intimidated.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"Oh you know, there's nothing to do on the Rez so we decided to come bother you, but your dad said before he left for work that you were at the game so we came here." Embry says.

"And whose idea was this?" I ask. I expected them to say Jacob.

"I was mine!" Seth says happily. I had to laugh he was a bit to hyper for his own good. My laugh faded instantly though. In the back of my head I had been focusing on Adam and making sure that he was ok. I was keeping my thoughts on the football jocks as well. He was fine, it was the guys that were planning on beating the crap out of him after the game that had me worried. The clock counted down to 0:00.

"Grace what's wrong?" Jacob asks me worried.

"They're going to beat him up." I say forgetting that Garrett didn't have a clue that I had weird powers.

"What?" Garrett asks clearly confused. But before he could ask that I had started running up the stairs to get out of the stadium. The pack and Garrett wasn't far behind. We ran around the outside of the stadium until we reached the locker room. The Jock's started to file out of the locker room; they were going to get ready to beat Adam the second he had left. I put my arms out stopping the person who was closest behind me. It was Jacob. He and the rest had stopped behind me. Garrett being the only one really out of breath.

"What's going on?" Jacob asks me.

"I'll tell you later, but let me just tell you that a friend of mine is about to get the tar beat out of…" Before I could finish Adam walked out of the locker room. The jocks came out form hiding,

"Hey fag, we got a coming out present for you." The quarterback sneers. I glared at him. Adam ignored them and continued to walk. One of the other guys stood in front of him so he couldn't leave. Adam looked up at the guy with a glare.

"And where do you think you're going?" The guy asked.

"It's none of your business." Adam says through gritting teeth. He tried to pass again but the guy pushed him back, which was when the other guys attacked him. I ran forward, I wasn't going to let them do anything to him.

"HEY!" I yell none of them paid any attention to me. I picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guys. He turned towards me glairing.

"Hey guys, looks like the little girly girl wants to try and beat us up." The guy says in a deep stupid voice. He was clearly hit one too many times. Some of the other guys turned towards me. The pack must not have came out of hiding yet. The guys came over to me.

"Stupid little girl." The quarterback says.

"Leave Adam alone, you have no right to treat him like this." I say.

"And what are you going to do if we don't? Tell your daddy?" the quarterback says in a baby voice. him and the other guys start laughing.

"Leave her alone." Adam says. They had left him alone until he had spoken.

"Why would we listen to a fag?" One of the guys asks.

"Yah she's just a girl." the quarterback says and pushes me. I stubble back a little but I come back up and punch him square in the jaw which I heard I cracking sound come from it. The other Jocks 'Ohed' at this. The quarterback glared at me then slapped me hard across the face.

I was about to fight back but I didn't have to Jacob was there in an instant. His had one hand clenched around the quarterback's throat. The other guys stepped back from them. I could tell Jacob was shaking from anger. The other pack members had run up too Garrett not far behind. Garrett went over to Adam to get him away from there. I hurry over to Jacob.

"Jacob let him go please." I say. The quarterback was starting to turn a slight blue. Jacob was still shaking and a growl was heard from deep within him.

"Jacob!" I say a little louder and touch his arm. This seemed to relax him some. But he was still holding onto the quarterback.

"If you or any of your friends ever touch Grace, or any of her friends ever again you will answer to me. And you will not survive the next time." Jacob says through gritting teeth, he was still shaking some. He threw the quarterback to the ground like he weighed nothing. The quarterback got up in a scurry, and ran away from Jacob, the other jocks followed quickly.

"Hey umm… thanks…" Adam says after all the jocks run away. Jacob looks at him a bit calmer now.

"A friend of Grace's is a friend of mine." Jacob says honestly. Adam smiles. I knew that because of this Adam trusted Garrett and I more and was considering us as friends.

"I'll walk Adam home." Garrett says. From his thoughts I knew I was going to get a phone call later about the Jacob friends comment. Garrett and Adam started for Adam's house.

"We will see you back at the Rez Jake." Paul says. He walks up to me and hugs me, followed by a hug from Seth and Embry. Leah, who I found wasn't such a bad person once you talk to her, gave me a small smile. They all left through the woods, in their wolf form. I turn back to Jacob who had his back to me.

"Jacob…" I say.

"Hmm?" he asks he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Thank you." I say I meant it. "I guess I don't really give you enough credit." I say. He looks at me. He could see I was being sincere, in fact he would probably see every emotion I had if it was written on my face. I had never had my defenses down before with him. He walks over to me and takes my hands into his. I look down at our hands.

"No you give me a perfect amount of credit." He says. "It me that don't give you enough credit." He says, I look up at him confused. He gives me a half smile. "I use to always think you're standing up to the pack was stupid, but it's not because you weren't afraid of us, it's because you know who you are." Jacob says. I was still confused.

"Jacob, I have no clue who I am." I say honestly, I had no clue what I wanted to do forever yet, I just wanted to survive. Jacob smirks.

"Grace… There is no way in the world that I could tell you how amazing you really are. It would just take too long." He says. My heart swelled up and I look down to hide my blush.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." I say not looking up. "I really don't have any good traits." I say.

"You just have really low self esteem." He says. "It's a good thing you have me around forever to help boost it up." He says.

"You're going to need a little longer then forever to do that." I say with a small smirk as I look up at him. he smiles at me.

"Come on I better get you home." He says. I nod as his and my hands slip apart. We walk back to my house, mostly in silence. When we got there, my dad still wasn't home from the station, he had left a note saying he had to got to work there was a major case that had just came in that afternoon.

"My dad's not going to be home for a while if you would like to stay." I tell Jacob.

"Are you actually trying to be civil with me?" he asks with a smirk. I had to look down to hide my blush from his smirk.

"Fine go home I was just trying to be nice." I say after I regain my normalness.

"I didn't say I didn't want to." He says. I walk into the kitchen and grab a snack and a soda for him and I. I tossed him the soda. He caught it with ease.

"So are we best friends now?" He asks me as I sit next to him on the couch, I turn on the TV.

"Just because you nearly choke a guy that hits me doesn't make us best friends." I say.

"But it makes us close friend's right?" He asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Your impossible you know that Jacob?" I ask him. He just smirks and starts too munch on the snacks as we turn on an old movie.


	18. Chapter 18

"Grace!" Someone screams into my ear the next morning. I scream and end up on my bedroom floor. I hear Embry and Paul begin to laugh as I unscramble myself from my blankets. I glair up at them from my spot on the floor.

"What do you two want?" I ask rather irritated. I hated when I was awaken, especially on a Saturday. They were still smirking.

"Well you know we figured that you wouldn't want to miss the party." Embry says I look at him confused. I was never informed of any party.

"It's Jacob's birthday." Paul says.

"So let me get this right, you both woke me up… on as Saturday… just because it's Jacob's Birthday?" I ask.

"You know you have to be the most careless imprint I have ever met. I mean you would have to be more heartless then me." Paul says. I stand up, the floor was becoming increasingly too cold for my liking.

"Careless… Yes… Heartless… No… but it's not exactly like I'm Jacob's bestest friend in the world. I'm sure it won't matter if I'm at his birthday party." I comment as I sit on my bed. "Besides I promised Garrett and Adam that I would hang out with them today." I say. It wasn't a lie, they both texted me last night while Jacob and I were watching TV. We made plans then. It's not like Jacob informed me it was his birthday. Did he really expect me to be able to read minds? Oh wait yah I can, just not theirs.

"Grace you're his imprint it would mean a lot to him. And bring Garrett and Adam along the more the merrier. Emily won't mind." Embry says.

"I'm not sure that… wait Emily? But isn't Jacob and Sam…?"

"They made up, still two separate packs just no more fighting." Embry says.

"So Sam doesn't want to kill me?" I ask. That made them laugh.

"No but he will if you don't hurry up. Give me your phone and I will call Garrett." Embry says.

"He will kill you for this." I say. If I know Garrett, which I do, then I know he's not a morning person like myself. Paul and Embry leave the bedroom so I can change. I take a quick shower and get ready. It only took me about a half hour in all. Of course I knew if we were going to have to wait for both Garrett and Adam it was going to be at least another hour. When I finally finish I head downstairs to find Embry, Paul, and my dad watching something. I walk up behind the couch.

"Hey what are you guys watching?" I ask them. Then I heard it the child like scream from my youth. I slightly freak out. "YOU'RE SHOWING THEM MY BABY VIDEOS!" I scream. Paul and Embry start to bust up laughing.

"It's ok Grace; we have only made it through half of your first birthday. Was that paper plate good?" Paul asks me snickering. He was referring to how I attempted to eat the paper plate instead of my 1st birthday cake. I smack him upside the head.

"Hey is that Jake?" Embry asks. I look on the screen to see me sitting next to a 19 month old Jacob he was trying to open my birthday presents instead of letting me take my sweet little time. Then the one year old me swung her arms and smacks baby Jacob upside the head. Paul and Embry bust up laughing.

"Even back then she was beating up Jake!" Paul says through laughter. The doorbell rings and I couldn't thank the lord more that Garrett and Adam were here. I grab the TV remote and turn off the TV.

"Ok days of old are over we got to go." I say and head for the door. I grab my jacket and head out of the front door, Embry and Paul following me.

"Hey Adam, hey Garrett." I say greeting them. I head to my car, considering that Embry and Paul ran here in their wolf form; there was no way we were going to take that rout. So we all were going in my car.

"I call shot gun!" Garrett says. I watch as the guy's race to the car. I knew Paul or Embry could have won, if they were showing off their wolf speed, but they let Garrett and Adam win… ok so I wasn't really sure which one won until we got into the car. Garrett had won and was smiling at me. Adam sat behind him with Paul and Embry squeezing into the back. I heard Adam thinking that they were really hot, in both ways and I had to refrain from laughing.

It was only a twelve minute drive from my house to Sam's but Embry and Paul had managed to explain in detail my early childhood in great detail to my two friends. Also, they were even able to manage to embarrass me more by adding in little side notes as they narrated. If there was one thing I know that Jacob would do if I asked him, it would be to beat up Paul and Embry. Jared jumps off the front porch and runs up to the car to greet us all when my car pulled in.

"What took you all so long? Sam can hardly keep Jake busy anymore." Jared says as he hugs me. It had been a long time since I have been able to see him in his human form.

"Wait Jacob doesn't know about this?" I ask.

"Nope, it's a surprise party, which is why we couldn't tell you about it sooner because knowing you; you would open your mouth and ruin it." Embry says ruffling my hair. I glair at him and attempt to straighten out my hair again. Garrett and Adam look at each other. They felt kind of awkward considering they only knew a hand full of these people. Embry, Paul, and Jared head inside.

"Hey Grace, area all the guys on the reservation this buff?" Adam asks me. I had to try not to laugh.

"Mostly the teen guys are, the adults aren't though." I say. Adam and Garrett look at each other shocked. I had to remember that they didn't know about the whole wolf thing.

"And the extreme hotness?" Garrett asks. I knew he meant body temp. But I could refuse this opportunity.

"Now Garrett please try to refrain from finding these guys hot, they all mostly have girlfriends anyways." I say with a smirk. Garrett blushes a deep red. I give him a half hug and we head inside. I find that it is rather crowded in there. Everyone from the pack was there, minus Jacob, Seth, and Sam. Sue was there, whom I automatically gave a hug, and Billy was there too.

"Ok everyone out into the back yard, we can't have you all crowding in here just because you're all afraid of some little bugs!" Emily says jokingly. I smile as everyone files out the back door protesting that they weren't afraid of bugs. I was wondering how Sam was going to keep Jacob from knowing there were people here considering that all our car's were in the front.

"Hey how's it going to be a surprise when all the car's are in the front?" I ask Emily once we are outside. I loved their back yard. It was big and in the back half there was a line of trees that just beyond it you could see and hear the ocean, I haven't been back there but I have heard that there is a cliff there that looks out over the ocean and you can watch the sunset. To the left and right of the yard were nothing but woods and forest.

"There in the woods. Seth is keeping watch to warn us, they should come out over there." She says pointing to the left half of the yard. Which if on cue Seth came running out of the woods.

"There almost here." He says. Everyone sits at a table where Emily had assigned seats for us, waiting for the guest of honor. Soon Jacob and Sam walked through the last of the trees and Jacob looked at the party a bit surprised.

"Happy Birthday Jake." Sam says and pats him on the back. A chorus of happy birthday rang out from everyone, but Garrett, Adam, and me, it's like it was rehearsed, dang wolfs. He walked over to the table and sat in the available seat that just so happened to be next to me, dang Emily. After everyone gets what they want for food Jacob turned to me.

"Did you know about this?" He asks me.

"I didn't even know it was your birthday." I say. "Embry and Paul made an unexpected visit to me this morning and woke me from my wonderful sleep." I comment and glairs down the table at my friends. I look up from their food and smiles with a mouth full of food. I roll my eyes and slowly start to eat my own food. Garrett and Adam were seated across from me and were becoming fast friends with the pack members and their imprints. Then it hit me. If Garrett and Adam become friends with them its risks exposing the guys and Leah.

"Hey are you ok?" Jacob whispered in my ear. No one was really paying attention to us. I decided that now was an ok to talk with Jacob about it.

"What if Garrett and Adam find out about what you and the others are. There not exactly dumb, they are already of thinking of reasons why you guys are so buff." I whisper to him. I saw the corner of his lips turn up. I had to remind my heart not to beat so fast. It doesn't listen well.

"Would it be so bad that your friends know? I mean if you trust them then I seen no reason why I can't" Jacob says.

"You put entirely too much trust in me, you know that? Besides I haven't exactly told them about me. I'm not even sure your dad and Sue know either." I say in a whisper.

"They know, they are council leaders after all." He says. "As for Adam and Garrett read their minds do you think they will hate you, tell anyone, or think of you differently because you're an elemental?" Jacob whispers to me. I shake my head no.

"Would you all look at that they are actually getting along!" Billy says loudly bring Jacob and I back to the party. We ended our conversation instantly and looked at everyone.

"Don't get your hopes up to high Billy, I was just telling Jacob he could have at least showered before he left the house this morning." I say with a smirk and Jacob glares at me playing along.

"Well one could hope." Billy says with a smile.

"You could at least respect the guest of honor." Jacob says to me still playing along.

"I'm sorry, were you not informed that I am in fact the guest of honor?" I ask with a smirk.

"Will you two at least refrain from flirting for five minutes; I would like to keep my food down." Paul says. I felt my face heat up with a blush and I swear if I didn't love Paul as a brother he would be dead.

"Now Paul leave them alone, you don't want me to mention all the times Jake and I wanted to hurl when you were flirting with Rachel." Billy says causing Paul to blush slightly. Billy had just became my most favorite person for the day. "Of course then again Jacob does get annoying with how much he talks about Grace." Billy says. Well there went the most favorite vote. My face felt warm again from that comment. Did Jacob really talk about me all the time? All the guys wolf whistle and Jacob glares at his dad but there was a tint of red in his cheek.

"Not to mention all he does is think about her." Embry says forgetting that Adam and Garrett were there. Garrett and Adam look between each other a little confused. They were definitely catching onto the fact that the boys on the rez were not normal. Jacob probably caught onto my little panic attack.

"And how would you know what I think about?" Jacob asks, trying to make it obvious that everyone needed to try and remember that there were people here who didn't know their little secret.

"Ok ok let's stop ragging on the birthday boy, its present time!" Emily says trying to keep the guys from saying something stupid.

"We brought Grace!" Paul and Embry says.

"Worst present ever." Jacob says and I glair at him.

"I brought Garrett and Adam!" I say.

"I personally wish to not be a present." Adam says.

"Me either." Garrett agrees.

"Well if they're not going to be a present then neither will I." I comment.

"So you came to my party with no present?" Jacob asks me.

"Well it's not my fault; you're the one that didn't inform me it was your birthday." I state.

"I'm ten months older then you." he says.

"Not exactly." I say "And anyways why should I have to keep tabs on when your birthday it's your birthday not mine." I say.

"Ok you two hush up before you start another world war. Them being here is presents enough." Emily says as she places a present in front of Jacob. I sit back in my seat with a humph. I watch as he opens up presents from his pack members and friends and family. By the end of it Emily had went inside and got his cake. It was covered in white frosting and had the candles shaped like an 18 on it.

"Ok Jake makes a wish and blow out the candles." Billy says. Jacob looks at me before closing his eyes and blows out the candles.

"Hey." I say to Jacob a while later. The party had broken up. Sam and his pack took Embry and Paul with them to patrol, there was an odd smell coming from North of Forks and they wanted to make sure everything was ok there. Seth and Leah took Adam and Garrett on a tour of the rez, not that there was a huge tour; it was just because Emily wanted them to clear out so she could clean up. I had made the mistake and asked Emily if she wanted help and she said no. Sue on the other hand just started picking up. Every time I would try to help she would take whatever I was doing out of my hands and would tell me to go find Jacob. They were setting up for a bonfire now. Billy was going to tell about the Tribal history, mostly because Jacob liked them and also because some of the younger wolfs who had joined the pack. Also, Billy was kind of getting the vibe that I was unsure if I wanted to tell Adam and Garrett about the secrets. When we talked after everyone else left he said to try and read their minds during the tales and see their reactions to them. I decided that that was going to be the only time I would really be able to judge their reactions. Jacob had gone off to the cliff that was behind Sam's and Emily's where the ocean was. It was near sunset now and they would be starting the bonfire soon. He was seated on the edge of it as I walk up and sit next to him.

"Hey." He says greeting me as I sit.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything. We sit there in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward we were just taking in the scenery.

"Why do you fight it?" Jacob asks me. I look at him.

"Fight what?" I ask him confused. I didn't think I was fighting with anyone.

"Why do you fight the fact that we are suppose to be together." He says finally looking at me. I sighed before answering.

"I don't want to feel like I'm being forced into caring about you. I want it to happen like it would for a normal person and then I am not even sure I want it to be more. I'm worried that this whole things going to end up making me love you even if I'm not ready to love someone." I answer him honestly.

"Maybe you should stop worrying so much on what will happen and just let things happen the way they are suppose to." He suggests.

"But then how will I be able to tell if I end up loving you, if I really love you, how will I know it's not just the whole imprinting thing that is forcing us together." I ask. I had been pondering these questions for some time now and I really had no answer to them.

"Maybe it's when the idea of us being forced together doesn't matter anymore." Jacob says. I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Things would be so much easier if I wasn't an elemental." I state. It was true if I just wasn't the freaky one that could control the elements I probably wouldn't be questioning my feelings for him. Well ok I kind of have a small crush on him, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone, especially any of my friends. No one would be able to keep their mouth shut about it.

"Life's not suppose to be easy." He states. I glare up at him.

"You know ever since you turned 18 you seem to think you know everything." I state. He smirks.

"I always have. We just never have had a conversation before that required my knowledge." He says. I raise my head off his shoulder and act offended.

"So you're calling me dumb?" I ask with fake madness.

"Not just that you're really bad at acting too." He says with a smirk.

"Oh really?" I ask him with and amused expression and he looks at me confused. All of a sudden there was a rush of water and Jacob just so happened to get splashed by a ton of it even though the water was farther below us. I smirked.

"Ok I'm giving you a ten second start 1…" Jacob began and I got up and started to run. "10!" He jumped the numbers and chased after. When he caught up to me he tackled me and we fell to the ground with him on top of me.

"You're horrible you know that." I say looking up at him. He had got my whole front side wet.

"Shouldn't of splashed water on me." He says.

"You should be a little more humble." I state.

"You shouldn't make it so easy." He says with a smirk. I glare up at him then I stick my tongue out at him and raspberry at him, getting spit all over his face. He closed his eyes and wipes off his face with one of his hands. I start to laugh at his reaction.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he asks me. I shake my head no as I continue to laugh.

"I _know_ it's funny." I state. My laughing subsides after a few moments and I notice that Jacob is looking at me like he did when he 'fixed' my car. I didn't say anything though. Because even though he was staring at me I couldn't help but stare at him too. Then I felt him lean closer to me and I knew that there was no way I was going to get out of a kiss this time. Not even if I really wanted to. He came in closer and my eyes instinctively closed. My heart quickens and I was ninety nine percent sure that he could hear it. His lips brush against mine. That was when I felt him move. My eyes shot open to see the pink in the sky.

"We should really get going my dad's going to start the stories soon!" I hear Jacob saying as he was going back towards Sam's and Emily's. I look up and watch him stroll into the thin brush of trees that separated the cliff and that back yard. I look back up at the skies with a sigh with a humph. I knew what he just did. He was paying me back for that night I left him hanging.

I could feel the others returning and decided I couldn't risk having them see me laying on the ground they more than likely would have thought Jacob killed me. I let a huge gust of air dry off my front side before returning to the group. This was going to be a fun night.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a few days before Halloween and it was now time for the fall concert at school. The choir that Garrett and I are in was putting on a show and my dad was more then thrilled, even though he didn't like music all that much, to come to it. He didn't say it out loud but he was glad I was a part of something in school. In fact he was so proud of me that he called basically the entire reservation over to come and see it since he knew most of my friends was there. To my surprise he also invited the Cullen's, who to my surprise accepted to come. Even my sister with Renesmee who I have not been able to see since she was born. Jacob had told me on his visits that Bella has done great on her transformation from human to vampire and she hardly craved human blood.

I was back stage finishing getting my hair done by one of my fellow when my choir teacher comes in to tell us the show started in five minutes. I was nervous and excited. I had some pretty big parts throughout the program and even had a duet with Garrett. The other girl finishes my hair and went to help another girl with her dress. I got out of my chair and went to the curtains where I was suppose to enter for our first set. I peak out to locate my family and friends and they are located in the third and fourth row.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" Garrett asks from behind me and I jump a little. I turn and glare at him playfully but I knew I couldn't hide the blush from him and he laughed.

"Actually I was just seeing if Adam had showed up." I say laying a little I did want to see if he did. This wasn't really his favorite thing to do but he had grown to love us as friends and wanted to support Garrett and I.

"Ugh no one wants to know if Garrett's gay boyfriend is there, besides we all know everyone has come to see me. I am the only reason this choir is good after all." Jenny says standing a little ways away from Garrett and I. She was looking at herself in a compact mirror making sure her hair was perfect before looking over at us. Garrett's face was red from her comment about Adam.

"Jenny everyone in the choir is amazing, if they were not then, even _if_ you were the best person in the choir the back up singers would suck and if not then you would sound just as bad as them. As for Garrett and Adam, they can be friends just because they are gay does not mean that they are together. " Say to her she comes up to me glaring at me she get so close our noses almost touch.

"Don't try to get in my way Swan, everyone knows you are jealous of me and you will stop at nothing to outshine me. but I swear if you do anything to humiliate me, I will make your life a living hell." she says venomously to me. I had to suppress a laugh she really didn't know what she was saying. She had nothing on me.

"Ok you two come on get in your places shows about to start." Our choir teacher says coming up to us. I think he was able to smell drama from ten miles away. I give Jenny one final glare before she walks off. I hug Garrett before he leaves me for the other side of the stage and mouths a small thanks to me before disappearing. I take a big breath to calm my nerves. That was when I heard my choir teacher make his announcement and the curtains started to open. _Well here we go._ I think as the music starts.

"Grace!" I hear my name being yelled after the performance. It went flawlessly and I really had enjoyed myself. The voice in question came running up to me and gave me a big hug and squeezed me tight as the picked me up off the floor.

"Seth... to... tight..." I say strained. It really wasn't that bad but I wanted to mess with him. Seth set me down eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Grace." He says worried. I giggle.

"I am kidding Seth." I say was the others come up to us. Paul was next to hug me.

"Great job tonight." He complements to me. I smile as Embry comes up behind me and hugs me as well. Everyone from the Reservation took there time complimenting me Emily and Kim about how great l looked and how amazing I was at performing. I was very flattered and then my dad came up with Billy who Billy couldn't stop talking about how I was so much better then Jenny even though Jenny tried taking the spot light all the time. My dad smiled at me which I knew meant he was proud of me. They all left, the only one I hadn't seen was Jacob which I was a bit disappointed.

_don't worry he just wants to see you alone._ I hear Edward say in my head. I turn to see if I could find them.

"Graicie!" I hear a small voice almost yell and a small girls giggle. I turn around to see a small girl running at me.

"Renesmee!" I hear Esme voice scolding the little girl who looked to be about four years old but that didn't stop the beautiful little girl from running into my arms and hugging me. I smile as I hug my niece.

"Oh Renesmee you have grown up so much." I exclaim happy to see her again. She had to have been one of the most beautiful girls I had see. She had a mix of her father and mothers looks and they were more noticeable now that she looked a little bit older. The Cullen's all come up to me including my sister. I pull out of the hug from Renessme and stand up to see my sister. She smiles at me and I run up and hug her, sure she was now stone feeling and cold but she was still my sister and I still loved her.

"I missed you Bella" I say quietly.

"I missed you too Gracie." Bella says.

"Oh yeah show her all the love!" Emmett says jokingly I walk over to him and he picks me up in a hug and I giggle. I then heard a growl. Emmitt sits me down on the ground and I turn to see Jacob standing off to the side glaring in our direction.

"You did amazing tonight Grace dear." Esme says to me with a smile. Her and the others congratulate me Alice giving a hug before her and Jasper leave.

"Embeee!" I hear Renesmee say happily as she runs up to Embry and he takes her in his arms and they hug. It was cute how much she was already like a small child and I was glad Embry had found his imprint.

"I just wish it wasn't my daughter." Edward says as comes up to me then gives me a hug." I laugh a little.

"You know Embry is a good guy he wont hurt her." I say as I pull out of the hug.

"Yeah I know. We better go though your mutt wants to talk to you." Edward says and I hear Jacob growl again and I smile. I nod and walk over to Jacob.

"You really need to growl like that?" I ask him with a small smile.

"Well you don't need to be all over them like that." He says quietly to me but glaring and the Cullen's.

"Well well... Is Jacob Black jealous?" I ask teasing him. His eyes snap from them into mine and with his looking into mine my heart rate quickens. Would I ever not be like that when he looked at me. He smirked.

"No." He says a moves a little closer to me. my heart continues to beat quickly as I feel me cheeks heating up a little. "Your reaction around me lets me know I don't need to be jealous of anyone." he says.

"No clue what your thinking, or dreaming of Jacob." I say regaining some of my composure. He smiles and pulls out from behind his back a single white Tulip. Tulips were my favorite type of flower and hardly anyone knew that. I take the flower from Jacob.

"Who told you that they were my favorite?" I ask him as I smell the flower and look up at him. he smiled.

"Oh a little birdie." He says with a smile. I smile and hug him as a thanks and he wraps his arms around me. I could hear that his heart rate was accelerated like mine and it made me smile knowing that I had the same affect on him as he does on me. We stood like that for a moment longer then what would be considered a normal friendly hug before we both pulled away.

"Jake!" My dad yelled over to us and we both look over to him. "Could you please take Grace home I just got a call from the station about something." My dad says as. Jacob nods his head in agreement.

"I will take your dad home Jake." Sam offers.

"Thanks." Jacob says over to them. He turns to me he was about to say something to me when Jenny walked up to us. she had her fake smile on and was trying to get as close as she could to Jacob.

"Hi I am Jenny, one of Grace's best friends." She says a bit to fake. I raise my eyebrow at her. was she seriously trying to hit on my man.  
Wait no he wasn't my man, well he was my soul mate but, ugh why do I have to have these stupid feelings.

"Jake, Grace's boyfriend." He says. I glare up at him quickly before Jenny looked back at me. But him saying that made my heart race. She looks me over in disgust before turning back to Jake.

"Why would you date her? She's not half as beautiful and amazing as I am." She says moving closer to Jacob and I had to with hold a growl.

"Why would I date her?" He asks a little harsh. "She _is_ beautiful, she _is_ smart, she _is_ and amazing singer, she _is_ funny, she _is_ caring, she _is _loving, she puts _others_ before herself, she _is_ one of the strongest people I know, and _she_ is the most amazing person _I _have ever met. So I would say that she is far more then what you claim to be." Jacob says to her with almost a glare. I was blushing and there was no way to hide it. But part of me wondered if her really meant it or was this to make Jenny go away. Either way this made Jenny glare at him and with a 'humph' she turned on her heals and walked away.

"Well ready to go?" he asks me. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to change subjects knowing I would scold him for him claiming to be my boyfriend but for once I wasn't going to. not after what he had said to Jenny about me. But I would play along with him if he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Give me a few minutes to speak to Garrett and Adam and then yes we can go." I say with a small smile and turn hoping he didn't see my still blush. We walk through the entrance area to find Adam and Garrett talking. I smile as I walk up to them.

"Hey Grace." Adam says and gives me a hug. It seemed like everyone was doing that tonight.

"Hey Jacob." Garrett says greeting Jacob with a smile. He looked at the flower in my hand and rose an eyebrow and I knew his question was did Jacob give it to me. I try to hide the blush as I look away from him. We spend a few minutes with them before we head out to Jacob's car. I step up to the passenger side and I look around as everyone else is leaving as well. My eyes land on familiar face, but it was one that I had never really seen before. Her red eyes locked with mine and her lips curled up with a smirk, and within a blink of an eye she was gone.

"Grace?" Jacob asks looking at me from across the top of the car. I was in shock and panic ran through me. "Grace!" Jacob says louder and that snaps me back so my eyes fall on him. I get in the car and shut the door quickly I could feel myself shacking. Jacob gets in the car as well and looks at me. "I am not moving this car until you tell me what is wrong." He says.

"Jacob just get me home I will tell you when we get there." I say not looking at him.

"Grace I..."

"Jacob I promise I will tell you just not here." I say looking over at him. He sighs and starts his car. The drive to my house was quiet a millions things racing thought my brain. When we get to the house I open up the car door and before I could even get the door fully open Jacob reaches across me and closes to door quickly growling.

"There is a Vampire here." he says growling he doesn't even let my get a chance to say anything before he starts to drive off quickly.

"Jacob what are you doing?" I ask a bit panicked.

"You're staying at my house tonight." He says not looking at me. I wasn't going to fight him not after seeing her.

"Jacob... I seen her... I seen Henrietta at the school... that is what I was looking at." I say I see him tensing up and step on the gas petal making us go as fast as the old car could go. I could see him shaking and I knew if I didn't do anything or say anything he was going to phase in the car. I reach my arm out and touch him.

"Calm down Jacob..." I say quietly I reach out and touch his upper arm rubbing it gently. "Please." I say. He calmed down and sigh in frustration. We got to LaPush in no time. Jacob hops out of the car and phases running off. I get out of the car and walk over to the house and knock on the door. Billy comes to the door.

"Grace?" He asks me curiously.

"Ummm... Well... I should explain what's going on. May I come in?" I ask him. he nods his head yes and I enter and go into their living room and sit. I tell Billy everything that was going on with Henrietta, not sure if Jacob had told him before or not. Billy was a really good listener. He reassured me that Jacob and the pack would do whatever it took to keep me safe. I nod. It was starting to get late and Billy said that I was more then welcome to stay. He went to bed not to long after that. I sat on the couch and waited patiently for Jacob. I was awaken several hours later by someone gently shaking me.

"Grace... wake up..." I hear Jacob whisper quietly. My eyes open and meet his. He looked exhausted. I sit up so Jacob could sit next to me.

"Jacob... What's going on?" I ask curious if he found out anything. he sighs as he sits next to me.

"We are not sure Grace... But there was a odd Vampire oder in your room and I think it was Henrietta. She could have thought that your room was Bella's. The Cullen's are checking into it now." Jacob says. I could tell he was upset for not knowing exactly what she was doing in my room. I scoot closer to him and lean my head on his shoulder. He adjust himself and wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. We didn't say anything more and eventually we fell asleep like that on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

"Uuuggghhhh I ate too much!" Garrett says to me as he sits down at our table for lunch. Adam and I look between each other.

"You haven't even eaten lunch yet." Adam points out.

"But I ate sooooo much candy…" He says as he lays his head on the table. Adam and I exchanged amused glances. It was the Friday after Halloween. The day after Halloween I went over to visit the Cullen. The reason why Garrett ate too much candy is because we went trick or treating, and Adam and I gave Garrett all the candy we didn't want. Garrett, despite being the dentist's son, loved candy, and still had perfect teeth. Despite the threat of Henrietta were not coming Jacob let me out of his sight for that night only because the Cullen's had went with us.

"You really need to learn to control your cravings." I comment trying not to snicker at my ill friend. But then again he was determined that he could eat all of it within a week, wasn't really working so well. I could feel the mood around me change from silliness to seriousness. I look over at Adam who was looking at someone. I glance at the person standing at our table. He was contemplating whether or not to sit here.

"Come on Payton, unless you're going to harass the gay squad I want to eat my food." The quarterback says from the jock table.

"Payton you're more than welcome to sit with us." I say to him. Glancing between him and the jocks. I knew Payton missed his best friend and wanted to be friends again. But if he did he risked his reputation, and sadly a reputation was everything in schools.

_Come on you can do it sit with us. _I think. And as if on cue without a second thought Payton sat at the table with us. My eye brows frowned. Why would Payton, conflicted over what was right to do, automatically make up his mind like this. The quarterback comes over in a rage.

"What are you doing Smith?" The quarterback asks walking over to our table and standing next to him.

"I… well…" Payton stutters.

_Just tell him how you really feel._ I think. Garrett and Adam didn't know what to think.

"Adam's my friend. I shouldn't have abandoned him before. It doesn't matter what his sexual orientation is, that doesn't change who he really is. Just how idiots like you perceive him." He says automatically. Garrett, Adam, and I all look at him with our mouth hung ajar. Adam and Garrett mostly because they were shocked that he was standing up for Adam, and me because he did what I thought he should do. Then a terrifying thought entered my mind. I couldn't fret over it to long though. The quarterback had taken Payton's milk and poured it on his head. Payton got up and shoved the quarterback. He had a knack of easily losing his temper. The two of them started to throw punches at each other and a crowd formed. I almost jumped up and separated them, but that would have required me to use my powers.

"Stop!" Adam says and grabs Payton and pulls him away. The quarterback comes after the both of them but before he could the principal grabbed him.

"Both of you to my office. Now!" He says to Payton and the quarterback. I could tell by the Principals thoughts that they were both going to be suspended. A thought entered my mind; it was more of a maybe it would confirm my worst fears. If I really couldn't then nothing would happen.

_Payton stay here, I saw what Alex did to you. You're going to be suspended Alex._ I think. I waited a moment before.

"Payton stay here, I saw what Alex did to you. You're going to be suspended Alex." The principal says. I could feel the color from my face draining and I felt like I was going to be sick. He had just confirmed my worst fears. I went through the rest of the day paying close attention to Garrett and Adam's thoughts, to see if there was any hint, any clue, that they were just my friends because I wanted them to be. But my thoughts kept interfering in my concentration on them.

I hurried home that afternoon, going about ten over the speed limit the whole way there. I unlocked the house and went inside quickly. My nerves were becoming unbearable as I threw my book bag on my bed carelessly. I tried sitting on my bed, I tried laying on it, but my nerves were increasing, I felt closed off and the sudden feeling of claustrophobia overcame me. I needed air I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get out of the house.

I ran down stairs, grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house. I ran into the forest that was behind my house. I always knew that nature helped clear my mind; hopefully it would help calm my nerves too. I ran and ran until I was out of breath, which was about two or three miles. I came to a stop in the area where I usually practiced my earth bending. So many thoughts were running through my head. I had never run out of breath before when I had run here. Of course I had never attempted the run while crying either.

I had never hurt like this before. I had never had friends before that I had loved so much that it hurt to imagine losing them. In the short time that I had known both Garrett and Adam I had grown to love them as brothers very quickly. Kind of like with Edward. Then I felt another wave of nauseating sickness come over me as my nerves increased even more. What if The Pack and the Cullen's were affected by this? I started to pace to try and calm my nerves. It didn't help. I continued to pace until I turned one final time and came face to face with the wolf form of Jacob.

I could see a variety of emotions in his eyes. From sadness, and worry, to anxiety and scared. He whimpered almost like he was asking me if I was ok. A sob erupted from deep within me and I flung my arms around Jacob's neck. He stood there frozen for a second, probably afraid that he might hurt me while in his wolf form. I felt him relax eventually though. After a while I finally controlled my crying and anxiety enough to talk to him.

"I don't know if there really my friends." I say. I didn't like the way it sounded but it was the truth. Jacob looked at me, like he wasn't exactly sure what I was talking about, but he wanted me to continue. "Garrett.. And Adam…" I say reviling who I meant. "I can use compulsion on people, I can make them say and do what I want them to." I say another sob escaping me. And then the anger hit me. Jacob whimpered. I turned away from him and I felt myself start to shake.

"Why…. Why can't I just be normal?!" I scram asking no one in particular. I felt the earth under me beginning to shake. Jacob whimpered as he nudged my shoulder gently. I let out another sob but this time fell to my knees. I was exhausted. "Why does my life have to be so complicated? I just want people to like me for me, not because I want them to like me. I hate my life." I whisper, my voice cracking a few times. I had never, in my entire life, let anyone see me like this. Of course I had never had a mental break down before. If this is what one was.

Jacob came around so I could see him and he lay right in front of me. He whimpered as he looked at me. Then I realized that every emotion that I was feeling all the anxiety and anger and sadness, Jacob was feeling it too. And then the feeling of guilt set in.

"Jacob… I'm so sorry." I whisper to him. He shakes his head like he was saying no. But I knew that me hurting hurt him to. In all of my anxiety I had forgotten that I shared my feelings. Jacob stood up and he nudged my hand like he wanted me to stand up too. I stood up feeling like I was going to cry again but this time from guilt. Jacob crouched down and nodded his head towards his back. I look at him a bit confused as a tear rolled down my cheek. He did it again and then it clicked that he wanted me to get on his back.

"Are you sure?" I ask him a little unsure that that's what he wanted. He nods his head and I walk over to him. I hesitantly get on his back; I wasn't sure where he wanted to take me. He stood up and I almost fall off his back but I wrap my arm around his neck quickly.

He takes off through the woods at a high speed. In a matter of seconds we are standing outside of the Cullen's house. In another second Edward was out there and I knew he was reading my mind and he knew everything that had happened since lunch today. Jacob kneels down and Edward helps me off his back. Bella was next to Edward in a matter of seconds.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Bella asks me concerned.

"Bella go get Carlisle immediately." Edward says as Jacob darts out into the Forest. Bella takes off for Carlisle and Jacob returns quickly in his human form. He rushes over to me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back feeling a little bit calmer now that he was in his human form.

"I'm sure Carlisle will know what's going on." Edward says. I pull away from my hug with Jacob and my thoughts instantly go back to the idea that Garrett and Adam weren't really my friends, nor was anyone else for that matter, well not truly.

"Grace stop thinking like that. Garrett came to you first remember, he wanted to be your friend, without you using compulsion." Edward says. He was right, there was no way that I had used compulsion on Garrett, but then there was Adam. We walked inside the house and Jacob sat me on the couch that Bella use to sit on when she was pregnant with Renesmee.

"But what about everyone else, the pack, you guys, why did everyone like me so much so quickly?" I ask

"You can't use your powers on the Pack. You haven't been able to since the day you arrived, and My family and I like you for you, I would know if you were using compulsion on me or any of them and you haven't. As for everyone liking you so quickly…"

"It's a personality thing; you're a very likable person." Jacob says cutting off Edward.

"Say the guy that hated me the second he saw me." I comment.

"We have discussed this. I only hated the fact that I didn't imprint on Bella." He says.

"Yah that makes me feel _tons_ better." I say and sit back. Moments later Edward leaves the room and Carlisle returns with him.

"Grace how are you feeling?" Carlisle asks me.

"Suicidal." I comment. I wasn't really feeling suicidal just really depressed. My humor didn't go over to well with the others though. I could hear Jacob growl and Edward scolded me in his head.

"It's all overwhelming I bet." Carlisle says.

"No really? I'm the only person in the world that can't have friends because if she does then there not really her friends because she's a freak and there only her friends because she controls there mind." I snap at Carlisle.

"Grace!" Edward scolds me like a big brother. I sigh letting my frustration out.

"Sorry Carlisle." I say I was not being myself today.

"It's ok. Now Edward tells me you have discovered you can control what people do or say. Do you look them in the eyes when you tell them what to do or do you just think it?" he asks me.

"I just think it then it happens." I say.

"Then it's not compulsion, compulsion is more hypnotizing then demanding, you need eye contact. Compulsion leaves a person confused and almost robot like; they lose their free will entirely. I think what you can do is manipulate the mind. Which as I said before I think your father may have had that ability." He says.

"How is that any different?" I ask.

"You can control their minds to do and say what you want them to in that moment not for a long period of time. They still have the choice to think what they want and do what they want whenever they want; they still have their free will." He explains.

"But I haven't given any direct commands, well other then with the Principal today, I mean with Adam and Payton I sort of asked them to and they did." I say.

"Maybe they really wanted to and by asking you gave them that extra boost." Jacob suggested. They had calmed me down a great deal. They made a great deal of sense and if I hadn't been overwhelmed I probably would have thought of these things too.

"It all comes with discovering who you are as an Elemental. It's a great deal tougher for you though because you are the only one left." Carlisle says. I nod I knew that this whole elemental thing wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't think it would have an effect on my life like this.

"Maybe telling them will help." Jacob suggests.

"But what if they hate me for what I am." I say. That was the real reason why I hadn't said anything to anyone yet.

"Then there not really your friends." Carlisle says. I look down at my hands, which were in my lap. I wasn't exactly ready to tell them yet.

"Just do it when you're ready." Edward says. "But don't worry anymore about whether or not they like you for you, I have read their minds and they really care about you." he says trying to comfort me. I give him a small smile to thank him. But then he let a thought slip into his mind that made me panic again, only this time for a different reason.

"What do you mean Henrietta went back to the Volturi!" I ask panicked. Did she know what I was. What was going on.

"Alice had a vision the other day. Henrietta was here that night of the performance, she seen Renesmee. She thinks that Bella has created an immortal child. She went and told the Volturi and…" Carlisle pauses.

"And what?" Jacob asks. Apparently he hadn't heard about this either. Carlisle looks at Edward.

"The Volturi have made arrangements to come here and kill us all." Edward said.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"That's not all of it. Henrietta asked permission to torture and kill you. The Volturi granted her that wish." Carlisle says.

"She's not going to lay a hand on her." Jacob says a wave of anger running through him.

"They don't know that I'm an Elemental do they?" I ask a bit worried.

"No Henrietta didn't see you using any of your powers so not yet." Carlisle says. I look at Jacob worried. He nor I couldn't deny the inevitable any longer. We were going to have to risk the chance of losing each other.

"We will fight with you." Jacob and I say together and look at the two Cullen's before us.

"I'll tell Sam about this tonight, my pack and his can help." Jacob says. Carlisle nods his head but his thought towards me weren't accepting.

"Grace you can't fight this time. The Volturi are not like the Newborns. They are far more dangerous." Carlisle says.

"But I'm far more experienced now." I say. When I had fought the Newborns I had just air now I had both air and earth and if I studied hard enough maybe even fire.

"Grace you know that it's impossible. You can't rush learning the elements." Edward says.

"He's right, you need to master them as they come to you, not to mention you have a hard time connecting to the sprit aspect of being an Elemental. As long as you're not connected to the spiritual aspect you will never truly master the elements." Carlisle says.

"But if there is fighting she could help a great deal." Jacob says.

"Not if she can't control all the elements, even a fully trained Elemental couldn't hold of the Volturi." Carlisle says.

"When will they be here?" I ask.

"When the first flowers blooms in the spring." Edward says.

"Was Alice's vision positive?" Jacob asks.

"Yes they need to get ready." Carlisle says. "And so do we." I knew they wouldn't let me fight. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to. No matter what Edward or any of the others said I was going to. I wasn't going to let them know that though. Jacob and I left shortly after that, the sun was just about to set and my dad was going to be home in two hours, and I still needed to attempt to make dinner. Jacob and I decided that we wanted to walk some of the way so we could talk about everything that was going on.

"You're not going to listen to them are you?" Jacob asks me once we got away from the Cullen's house. I shook my head no.

"Besides you're going to be out there. I can't risk you killing us." I say as I balance myself on a log.

"We can't both be worried out there." He says.

"You have nothing to be worried about." I say to him as I jump of the end of the log.

"I have to worry about losing you." he says.

"You don't _have_ to." I point out.

"But I will." He says.

"Don't." I say. He had no reason to other then I am his imprint.

"I can't help it." he says.

"Because I'm your imprint." I say.

"No because I care for you, a lot." He says. I stop and look at him.

"Because you _ha…_"

"Because I want to Grace. Stop trying to tell me how I really feel?" he says getting a little angry.

"And how exactly do you feel?" I ask him.

"I… I'm not sure." He says looking away from me. I didn't linger on it thought because I started to notice that it was getting really dark and the pink and purple in the sky was turning dark blue.

"I need to get home Jacob." I say. He nods and goes to behind a tree and changes into his wolf form. He kneels down like he did before and I got onto his back. I warp my arms around his neck and he takes off. In no time we were at the edge of my back yard. I slid off his back and he turns to face me.

"Night Jacob." I say before starting to go towards my house. I get about six or seven steps away before I stop. I turn back around and walk back to him. I rub the top of his nose then kiss it.

"Thanks for being there for me today Jacob." I say then walked to my house.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who can tell me what three things does Macbeth learn from the witches and apparitions and how does he react to them?" My English teacher asks the class a week later. We had just finished reading Act 4 of Macbeth and the teacher was giving us a quiz. My depression and anxiety had gone away after a few days and I was mostly back to normal. Except for the fact that I was studying very hard on both my elemental and regular school studies. I was a bit more tired than normal because I have been staying up extra late for all the studying. The quarterback for the football team had been suspended until after the Thanksgiving holiday so a good two and a half weeks. Payton had started to talk to Adam, Garrett, and I more, without my encouragement, which also helped calm my nerves about that situation. The teacher looked for a student to call on.

"Hmm… Zoey?" He asks a girl that was seated in the front row. I saw her pale freckled cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She knew the answer, she was very intelligent, but she was just very, very shy. Her forest green eyes looked down at her book, her red curly hair covering her pink cheeks.

"The witches said that Macbeth should fear Macduff, he is thankful for the warning. He shouldn't fear any man born of a woman; he rethinks his views on Macduff. Nothing will affect his reign until Birnam Wood moves, he knows that a forest can't get up and move so he is very secure in the fact that he will reign until he dies of natural causes." She says with her soft quite voice.

"Correct." The teacher says and continues on to the next question. I had never really noticed her before; in fact I don't think anyone really did, other than the teachers. The bell signaling the end of class rang, and I gathered my stuff as I watched her grab her things and leave the classroom quickly.

"Remember read Act 5 before Monday!" I hear my English teacher say as the class hurried to leave. I leave the classroom and try to follow Zoey to talk to her, but by the time I had made it to the hallway she had disappeared. I sighed and went onto my next class which was choir.

"Grace concentrate!" Carlisle says to my right. I was at the Cullen's house after school. He wanted me to start learning earth bending without using my sight. Edward had suggested it after I had let my mind slip about Toph from the last air bender, and how she taught Aang to do earth bending by feeling not by sight. It was strange how I had so many similarities with one of my favorite childhood shows.

"Can we please just stop for today?" I ask. I had been working on this for an hour already and I had gotten nowhere. I was tired and sore. Carlisle had all the Cullen's participating, and they would attack me without warning. I had to fend them off with earth bending. At first I was hesitant, because I didn't want to hurt them, but once Emmitt body slammed me to the ground and knocked the wind out of me I had no problem with attacking them. And then there was Jacob. He wasn't fighting me but I swear I heard him making some popcorn not to long ago.

"You know you're entirely too lazy for your own good." I could hear Jacob say. I used my feet to find where he was sitting. I picked up a small rock and chucked it at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" I hear him ask.

"It's not my fault that you're too lazy to move out of my line of fire, I was looking for Jasper." I lie. I knew Jasper was on the opposite side of Jacob and everyone else knew I knew that. Then I felt someone coming at me from behind. I swing around and send the earth up at the person. I hear Bella 'oomph', and then land about a football field's length away from me.

"Sorry…" I say sympathetically her way. I really didn't mean to hurt her if I did.

"It's ok, that's why we are here, to help you." She says coming up to the group again. This went on for another hour, well basically until me picking up rocks and throwing them at the vamps wasn't possible anymore. It wasn't that I didn't have the agility; it was them attacking me that got to me. I wasn't as strong as I once thought. Of course if I had my sight things would be so much easier.

"No one ever said this was going to be easy." Edward says coming up behind me and taking the blindfold off.

"Thank you mister obvious." I say. I walk over to where Jacob is sitting and sit next to him. I take the water bottle, that he was about to drink out of out of his hands, and take a drink of it myself. He glared at me as I took a drink and I looked at him.

"You know you have to be the rudest person I have ever met." Embry says from behind me. This made me jump and spit water out. I look at a now laughing Embry. I could hear Jacob trying to withhold a laugh.

"Yah _I'm_ the rude one." I say as I whip the water off of my chin.

"It's just too easy to scare you Grace." Embry says coming and sitting on my other side. I get up though.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asks me. I turn and look at the two of them as I walk away backwards.

"I got to go do homework." I say. It wasn't a total lie I did have homework, I just didn't want the Cullen's to start practicing again. They were apparently getting other Vampire's to come and see that Renesmee wasn't and 'immortal child' and they needed to contact them. I turn around and head for my car. I get in my car, ignoring Embry's plea for me to stay, and head home.

Over the next week I did nothing but study and practice nonstop. Only taking about 6 hours out of each day to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom.

"Grace are you ok?" Garrett asks me one morning I was leaning against my locker waiting for the bell to ring when he had come up to me to ask. I nod my head too tired to use words. I had to admit I was starting to think I was overworking myself.

"Hey Grace!" Garrett says grabbing a hold of my shoulder. I must have started too dozed off. I jolted awake.

"I'm fine." I lied, I really needed sleep.

"You've kind of been out of it this week. Is everything ok?" He asks me worried. I nod my head.

"I have just been studding a lot lately. Maybe a bit too much." I say. I didn't lie I just didn't tell him what I studied. The bell rang and we both headed for our first class.

Later that day I was in the Library, The sub said I could come down here to study, instead I had my head on the table and I was half asleep.

"Ummm… Grace…" I hear a soft voice say to me. I look up and see Zoey standing there. I wipe away the small drool stain from the side of my lip and blush slightly. It was a habit that I didn't really like about myself.

"Oh Zoey, Hi." I say trying to sound like I wasn't sleeping.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but Mrs. Stanly is coming around and checking on students. If she caught you sleeping you would have gotten in trouble." Zoey says warning me about the librarian. And in a matter of seconds, Mrs. Stanly walked around one of the book shelves.

"Good Afternoon girls, studying?" She asks us. I nod my head as she passes and Zoey nods her head and smiles. Mrs. Stanly rounds another corner and we can hear her scolding and going after a couple who were making out.

"Thanks for that." I say once Mrs. Stanly was out of ear shot. Zoey smiled.

"No problem. You seem to be exhausted lately." She comments. Apparently it was showing to those who even were my closest friends.

"Yah, I've been really busy with a lot of things lately." I say. It wasn't a lie I just kept is discreet.

"Well, if you ever need help with anything, ummm, maybe I could help." She says growing quieter with her sentence. I smile; I couldn't understand why I hadn't considered talking to her before.

"Thanks Zoey." I say with a smile. She helped me stay awake and concentrated on my work for the rest of the hour. The rest of the day was just as grueling as that hour.

"Maybe you should rest today Grace." Carlisle says to me that evening. I was working extra hard and regrettably failing just as hard as well.

"No! I need to learn this." I say in the direction I thought Carlisle was, the blindfold had me blinded after all.

"Grace you're not going to learn anything if you over work yourself." Bella says to me. I sigh in frustration.

"I am fine. Just go again." I reply, I wasn't going to give up. I was way too stubborn for my own good. I could sense there hesitation but finally it was Edward who attacked me first. I hit him but it was a weak blow. He was able to attack me again while Alice and Emmett attacked me. I hit my fist to the ground hard and a ripple of earth took out Edward and Alice, but only delayed Emmitt. As the other Cullen's joined I was finding it harder to fend them off and my muscles were begging me to give in, when someone unexpected jumped into the party. I wasn't able to fend them off though and they had my arms held behind my back in a matter of seconds.

"You really think you're going to fend off some Vampires if you can't even fight a wolf in his human form?" I hear Jacob whisper in my right ear. I try to break free from him but he holds my arms behind my back tighter.

"She's done." Jacob says.

"No I'm not!" I say to the vampires. Well I hope I was saying it to them.

"She is." Jacob says sternly and I hear the Cullen's agreeing in their minds. They all left me and Jacob at my training spot deep in the forest. When Jacob finally lets go of my arms I move away from him as I take my blind fold off.

"I was doing just fine." I say angry at him.

"Yah if you consider killing yourself fine." He says annoyed. I glare at him and start heading back towards the Cullen's. I stumble slightly over a log and Jacob catches me before I fell completely.

"I was fine!" I say angry, I was a very emotional person when I was tired.

"I could see that." He snapped back at me. Before I could protest any longer he grabs me a flings me over his shoulder.

"JACOB SET ME DONW NOW!" I scream at his back. I start to hit and kick but there was no use he started to walk back to the Cullen's like I wasn't even struggling or even being carried.

"You're just wasting your energy." He comments with ease as he continues to walk. I mumble an 'I hate you' and I could feel Jacob laughing slightly. When we got to the Cullen's house he let me down. I hit him in the arm with all the energy I could muster, which wasn't much, and then started to walk to my car. I turn and look at him as I walk backwards.

"You're on my bad side ag…" I started to say but then was suddenly stopped by a strong pulling in my chest.

"Grace…" Jacob says. He must have noticed a change in me. I went to say something when the force became stronger and it felt like all the air in my body had disappeared. I gasped for breath but none came, started to struggle with staying conscience. There was a burning in my chest before I collapsed on the ground. Before my head even hit the ground I had blacked out.

I opened my eyes… I was looking at the trees. I looked around and noticed Jacob running at me in slow motion. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at something else. I look down at what he was looking at and it was my body falling to the ground.

"Jacob don't!" I hear Carlisle say slowly. Him and the others were running, well it looked like slow motion walking towards my body. Carlisle was too late with his warning and when Jacob went to touch my body to stop me from falling, he was sent flying back by a bright light and explosion.

"JACOB!" I scream, but where I was it sounded more like a whisper. It echoed around me but none of the Cullen's could hear me.

"Grace…" I hear a woman's soft voice calling my name. I look back into the woods where I hear the voice coming from; there was a faint bluish glow. I look back to the group; Carlisle was going to attend Jacob.

"Grace come to me." The voice said again. I look at my friends, hesitating. "They will be alright. I need to talk to you." The voice says. I hesitate only for another moment seeing Jacob sitting up. I knew he would be ok. But then I wondered, was I ok.

I turn towards the woods and start to go towards them. With inhuman, and in-vampire like speed, I was already half way through the woods. I stop a bit confused; I definitely wasn't use to moving that fast. I look around and see the blue glow and now fog coming from my right. I follow it a bit slowly, learning to control the speed. The closer I got to the glow the harder it was to see.

"Hello Grace." I hear the women's voice. I was more melodic and majestic now that I was near her. She was radiantly beautiful. She had glowing blonde hair that went to her mid section, her features were flawless and she had an amazing shade of eyes. The color was a mix of yellow, red, blue, and green. I knew without a doubt that she was The Queen of the Elementals, and I automatically bowed down to her.

"Raise my daughter." She says. I arose and looked up at her. She smiled warmly at me. "I am Amalada, The creator of our kind." She introduces herself. You have come far dear, but you still have a very far way to go."

"So you mean I'm not dead." I ask. She laughs a very beautiful laugh.

"Of course not. You have just entered the spirit world, unwillingly of course." She says. "I have brought you here because I needed to speak with you. I would have before but you are very hard to gain control of." She says. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a positive thing or a negative thing so I just nodded my head.

"I have been protecting you for a very long time now. The Volturi think that my kind is dead and they do not know of you, _yet._" She emphasized the yet. "When they do, do not let them know your fears, stand strong and brave, and do not be easily fooled by them. Use what gifts I have given to you. And always remember there is a light even in the darkest of times."

"How can I defeat them?" I ask. I wanted to know ever possible strategy that I could. She smiled.

"By using your gifts. It was common of me giving my children gifts when they were born, but with you I have given you two, the power to hear others thoughts and the power to control the deepest depths of the mind. These powers work easily on humans, the slightest thought by you can make them at your mercy. They are minimized in vampires, and all other creatures, only because their brains do not function like humans, with an elemental though it is much harder to use your power on them, but there is only you left so you don't need to worry about them." She explains. She was teaching me a great deal more than Carlisle could.

"What about the wolf pack on the reservation and Jaco…" I almost told her about Jacob and how he and I could communicate when in our animal forms. She smiled.

"The pack was created by my brother and I respected him by disallowing my children to use their special powers on the pack. As for Jacob, he is you aeternam amor, elementals have always had some sort of special connection with them." She says.

"I really don't like how I have a connection with him." I state. It was more of an 'I hate the whole you're forcing me to love him' statement.

"You're not being forced into anything Grace. Love can be a variety of many things, whether it is brother and sister, just as friends, or as lovers. You still have control over how you feel for him. The pull is just there for when you two need each other the most." She says.

"Then why can I only go up to four days without seeing him?" I ask.

"Because either you needed him or he needed you. Sooner or later you both will be able to figure out how to work your bond, but only when you two learn what you truly want with the relationship." She says. Before I could say anything more though I hear a snap and look behind me. There stood Jacob in his wolf form, his hairs were standing up and his teeth were showing, he was growling very loudly. I look back at the queen.

"Can he see us?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"He can, Animals have a sixth sense after all. But for his to see us so clearly is, rather amazing. You two have a very strong bond at such an early stage. That is a very good sign." She says as I turn towards Jacob. He growls louder when she speaks.

"Jacob I'm fine, she's not going to hurt me, she is helping me." I say not sure if he could understand me. He looks to me and whimpers, and then I feel a flash of worry run through my spirit.

"Very amazing." The queen observed. "Never have I seen a bond like this before." She says it must have been odd even in the spirit world.

"What's amazing?" I ask her.

"Never in my existence have I seen an elemental be able to communicate with her aeternam amor while in the spirit state, to feel what he is feeling even now." She mused.

"Surely you knew this would happen when you put me with Jacob." I said. She shook her head no and laughed.

"I did no such thing child. That sort of power lies with the highest power. Now before you go I need you to understand that you have powers beyond what you know. My time as Queen and mother is coming close to an end, you are the last there will ever be of my children. Now go Grace." She says.

"Wait what do you mean by last?" I ask. But before I could get an answer there was a flash of light and with a great gasp I opened my eyes and was in my own body again.


	22. Chapter 22

"I still say we see the Action/Horror film." Adam says as we wait in line at the movie theater. Him, Zoey, Payton, Garrett, and I were all at the movie theater in Port Angeles. It was a damp and very cold December evening and it could only get colder. Henrietta had been lurking around Forks and La Push a lot lately so all of the Pack and coven members were on duty. Jacob insisted on his coming with me but Alice, even though she really couldn't see my future, told Jacob she could and that I would be ok. He didn't believe her but I somehow convinced him that I would be. It started to rain again as we huddled as close to the wall as we could as we waited in line.

"Comedy all the way. With as stressful of a week as I have had I need all the laughs I can get." Payton says.

"I agree, we all need a laugh." I say.

"Me too. Anything but scary movies, I hate scary movies." Zoey says with her soft voice.

"You guys suck." Adam says and pretends to sulk until we get to the front of the line. We all buy our tickets for the comedy movie and head in side. That was when I felt a tug on the arm and looked over to notice Garrett looking a bit uneasy.

"You guys go ahead Garrett and I will get the popcorn and pops." I say. I could tell he wanted to talk to me alone, partly because I read his mind and partly because he really hadn't said a thing all night. The others said ok and headed into the movie theater. "Hey Garrett what up?" I ask him.

"Ummm have you ever had a huge secret and you were too afraid to tell someone because you were afraid they wouldn't like you anymore." He asks me.

"You have no idea." I blurt out. I didn't want to read his mind to find out what it was. I wanted him to be able to tell me on his own. He sighs.

"Everyone expects because both Adam and I are gay that we are going to get together now, and I don't want to do or be anything that everyone expects. But…" He trailed off. Without reading his mind I knew what he was saying.

"But you sort of have a crush on him anyways." I finish for him. He nods his head and turns a dark pink color.

"Please don't tell anyone." He pleads with me.

"I would take it beyond my grave." I promised. "So do you ever plan on telling him?" I ask. He shakes his head no quickly.

"I was kind of hoping you could give me some advice." He says.

"I have no experience with relationships." I say.

"But what about you and Jacob?" He asks. He was very persistent about me and Jacob being together in a boyfriend/girlfriend setting. It is not working in his favor, at least that was what I was trying to tell myself.

"We both know that Jacob is just my friend." I say.

"But I know you have a crush on him." Garrett says.

"And what proof do you have that I have a crush on him, which by the way I don't." I add at the end quickly, maybe a bit to quickly. We get our snacks and soda and start heading for the theater.

"Grace a blind man could see you have some sort of feelings for him." Garrett says.

"It's just indigestion, and it's impossible because blind men can't see." I say avoiding admitting I had feelings for Jacob. Was it really that obvious that I had a crush on Jacob? No I had to strike that idea from my mind. He was just a friend and I just had a small infatuation. Amalada said I didn't have to be his lover. So why did I feel like this. We sat with the others and the opening previews began.

"Admit it Adam I was right." Payton says as we walk out of the movie theater. Adam was trying not to admit that the Comedy was the best thing to see. I wrap my arms around me as a very cold gust of wind blew around us.

"Ok so it was good." He admits finally. I smirk back at them and before I could stop myself I was slipping and falling on a sheet of black ice. Before I hit the ground I was caught by Adam.

"You really need to watch were your going." He says as he stands me up strait.

"Thanks for the advice Adam." I say with a smirk.

"Hey you guys, maybe we should get home instead of going out to eat. It looks like the roads are getting pretty bad." Garrett says. We all agree and head to Adam's car. Garrett and I hung back some and took are time, mostly so I wouldn't fall. Adam, Zoey, and Payton walked ahead.

"Here let me get the door for you." Adam offered Garrett. I tried to hide my smirk the best I could as I got in the car on Zoey's side. Zoey got in after I scooted into the middle and Garrett sat next to me as Adam closed his door for him. I nudge Garrett gently and give him a smirk and he blushes a deep pink. I hide my giggles as best as I could as Adam gets in the car and buckles up. I do the same and so does the others.

The road to Forks wasn't as bad as the sidewalks were but Adam was still very careful. We were about ten minutes away when I felt it. Jacob was very, very angry. A wave of fear comes over me. What if something happened to one of the pack members? But that wasn't the case. I was very aware of the reason why.

Like in slow motion she appeared in the middle of the road only about a half of football field's length from the car. For that split moment before anyone else realized she was there her and my eyes connected and she knew exactly who I was and her lip curved up into a smirk. Then Adam noticed her. He didn't know it was her, in fact he couldn't really tell what it was, all he knew was he was coming up on it fast, and the only possible way to avoid her was.

I could feel the jerk of the wheel and the sudden feeling of being on a roller costar, only it hurt a lot more. I hear a snap coming from my right and with my elemental instincts kicking in I was quick to notice that Zoey's seatbelt had snapped off and she was falling with the way the car was rolling. I had to save her somehow. I used the dirt from the side of the road quickly and intertwined it with the material of the car while it wrapped itself around her and hugged her tightly to the seat.

The car rolled three more times on top of the two we had already rolled before it came to a complete stop upside down. I could hear feet running towards the car. It wasn't Henrietta, it was different. The side door where Garrett was hanging unconscious gets ripped off.

"Oh god Grace." I hear Sam say. I quickly unbuckle making sure that I held at least one hand on the roof of the car to ease myself down. I slowly let loose the earth that was holding the unconscious Zoey to her seat.

"Take her first." I demanded. One of the other pack members ripped off her door and got her out of there. I crawl out after her. Leah helps me up off the ground. I go back to open the front passenger door but Leah pushes me away and walks me over to the side of the street. Sam and Jared get the other guys out.

"This one's really bad, I can barely hear a pulse and he's not breathing." Sam says as he carries Adam's body and lays him on the ground. I run up and kneel next to him. He had a huge gash across his cheek and he was turning a very pale bluish color. "He might not make it." I hear Sam say to Leah.

"He will make it." I say. I close my eyes I had to figure out how to help him breath. How to make it so he got oxygen, and every second I pondered was a second closer to his death. Then something clicked in my mind. "Leah hold his mouth open for me." I ordered. She crouched down next to me. I could hear the sirens from the ambulance and police cars coming in the distance. I took a deep breath and pushed my nerves to the back of my mind. I put my hands over his open mouth and drew them back causing the oxygen in his body to leave. I pushed back down on his mouth and the air rushed into his lungs. I did this slowly until the medics came, at which time I made it look like I was performing CPR. The others were all placed in an ambulance as well and rushed to the hospital, all still unconscious.

After they took Adam out of my care I went to rub my forehead and winced. I hadn't noticed until then that I had a massive bump on my head. I felt something very warm on my fingers and I looked at my hand and noticed fresh blood. I must have had a gash in my head as well. That was when the adrenalin started to wear off. My eyes started to lose focus and I started to feel dizzy. I was about to fall when Jared caught me.

I was in and out of consciences the whole ride to the hospital. Sam road in the ambulance I was in. He must have sent Jared and Leah to go tell the others what happened. It was very strange too. Because when I was going in and out of consciences I would have images of Jacob not seeing him, but being him, feeling what he felt the moment he found out I was in the car and now I was being rushed to the hospital. The growing anger at Henrietta, the worry that I was severely hurt. On top of his worries were my own. Over if I had saves Adam or not, if the others were ok, if my dad would freak out and lock me in the house like mom wanted to do so I wouldn't get in to another car accident. All these worries and feelings ran through my mind and body right before I blacked out completely.


	23. Chapter 23

****QUICK NOTE** Hello everyone, So this is the last chapter that I had wrote before my two year suspension from writing. Now I do have the next chapter written and started on the following chapter, BUT after that chapter the updates may come slower, unfortunately I can not write all the time (because trust me if I could I would). But I will try to write as often as possible and update as quick as possible. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and will enjoy it from here on out.**

I wake with a jump and gasp. In an instant I feel someone beside me. I look to my right and see Jacob sitting there his hand on the railing of a bed looking at me. I look at him confused for a moment and then the sounds and reality struck me. I was in a hospital bed. I was hooked up to all different types of monitors and gadgets. All different things beeping as I heard quiet talking from out in the hallway. But it didn't sound quiet, it sounded loud, really loud, and I felt a very hard very sharp stabbing pain in my head. I moan a little still unsure of where I was or how I got there.

"Grace…"I hear Jacob's voice in my ear, which his voice was the only thing that didn't hurt my head.

"What happened Jake?" I ask him, my voice cracking from how dry it was. It was the first time that I had ever called him by his nickname, but it just felt so natural to say it.

"You really must have hit your head hard." He says with a half-smile that would have made my heart melt if it wasn't for the obvious worry that was in his eyes. "You were in a car crash last night, with Garrett, Zoey, Adam, and Payton." He says. It triggers my memory and the scenes from the crash flicker through my mind quickly. Adam lying on the road, Zoey's seat belt breaking, Adam swerving to avoid…

"Henrietta?" I was finishing a thought and asking Jacob about what happened to her.

"She got away again." He says and a flash of anger crossed his eyes and through our bond. But then I could also see guilt too.

"Jake this isn't your fault." I say to him and I reach my hand up and touch the one that is on the railing of my bed.

"I could have stopped her, I_ should_ have stopped her. Payton and Garrett wouldn't be fighting for their lives if I would have caught her." He says.

"What do you mean fighting for their lives?" I ask focusing my attention on my friends now. Jacob hesitated for a moment, probably trying to decide whether or not to tell me. He sighs and gives in though.

"They are both in a coma Grace, and Garrett is the worse of the two… he has a fever that is so high that it can permanently damage his brain." Jacob informs me. I hadn't noticed I was still holding his hand until I dropped it on the bed next to me in shock.

"But… they can't… they… they can't die…" I say as the tears start to pour out of my eyes. In less than a second the railing to my bed was down and Jacob was sitting on the bed. He didn't even get the chance to open his arms and I was already in them, hugging him tightly and crying. My heart monitor started to speed up a bit, probably because I was in his arms, but later if he asks I'll blame it on me being upset. He held me in his arms and let me cry until I hear a knock at the door.

"Grace?" Carlisle asks from the doorway. I pull away from Jacob and look over at him a few tears in my eyes. Jacob wipes them away without me having to look at him. Carlisle walks over to my bed with a sad smile.

"How are you feeling Grace?" he asks. Jacob was still holding my hand as Carlisle spoke

"My head hurts a little, but other than that just scared." I admit referring to my friends. He shakes his head like he understands.

"Grace, there is something I need to talk to you about, alone." He says and glances at Jacob.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Jake." I remind him.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought." He says referring to me calling Jacob by his nickname.

"That's what I think." Jacob says and I glare at him.

"I'm just feeling lazy today that's all." I say in my defense. "Now what did you need to talk to me about?" I ask Carlisle. He sighs and nods his head.

"I need to know exactly what happened in the accident." He says.

"Why?" I ask him. He hesitates for a moment and it gives me a chance to read his mind.

"That's impossible." I comment. I couldn't understand why and how Adam healed so quickly, ok so he wasn't completely healed, but he was much farther along than they expected, in fact according to Carlisle thoughts, Adam should be dead.

"That's why I want to know what happened." He says. I start off with when I saw Henrietta and went on from there. I explained how I had saved Zoey, and then how I saved Adam by forcing the air into his lungs to keep him breathing. I ended with telling him how I passed out. He thought long and hard about why Adam and Zoey, who wasn't that badly injured she just was knocked out, would have healed so suddenly.

"What about Garrett and Payton?" I ask him. He knew he wasn't going to keep me out of his head this time so he decides to tell me.

"There both are in coma's there not brain dead or anything, the just cannot wake." Carlisle says. "Payton isn't as bad as Garrett though, Garrett has a fever of 104.7, if it gets any higher he will suffer from permanent brain damage." He says.

"Isn't there anything you can do to bring his fever down?" I ask a bit panicked. I didn't have to read his mind to know the answer. It was in his eyes.

"We have tried everything we could Grace." He says. Before I could ask anymore there was a knock at my door and my dad walks in. I could feel Jacob letting go of my hand quickly and I was disappointed but didn't let it show.

"I will leave so you can visit just remember you need plenty of rest." Carlisle says like he had been talking to me about my case, and not my friends. He set my bed up so I could sit comfortably and then he walks over to my dad and quietly, even though Jacob and I could hear him, told him that they wanted to keep me one more night to run tests and I should be able to go home tomorrow. My dad nods and then comes over to my bed.

"How are you doing kiddo?" He asks me.

"I'm good a bit confused but good." I lie and smile up at him.

"What is it with you and your sister getting hurt all the time?" he asks half-jokingly and half seriously. "You both will be the death of me." He adds. I glance at Jacob, and then back at my dad. Dad just then notices how Jacob was sitting on my bed, and a million things started flying through his head, mostly wondering if Jacob was my boyfriend.

"Well I guess I'm a fast healer, so that's a good thing." I say trying to take his thoughts off of Jacob and me. Dad looks back at me. He nodded his head but didn't say anything. He wanted to talk to me alone about Jacob though. I look over to Jacob.

"Go ahead and get yourself something to eat ok?" I ask Jacob and quickly, so Jacob could see, glance at my dad giving him the hint that my dad wanted to talk to me. He caught the hint.

"Ok, I'll be back in about a half hour." He says and gets up, and leaves. He really didn't leave, he went down the hallway a bit so he could hear my fathers and mine conversation. My dad walked around the bed and sat in the chair that Jacob was in when I awoke.

"What's going on between you and Jake Grace?" He asks seriously.

"Why would you think that anything is going on between me and him?" I ask him.

"Come on kiddo, I'm not stupid or blind. I see the way you two are around each other." He says.

"We aren't like anything around each other?" I say pretending like I was confused by his statement. "Dad, he's just my friend that's all." I say, which was true he _was_ my friend, but I wasn't about to let my dad know what Jacob really was to me or how I felt about him. He looks at me like he was trying to tell if I was lying or not.

"Ok I believe you. It just seems like; you two are closer than that." He says still suspicious.

"Then he and I are best friends?" I ask like I'm still confused by his statements. I hope I was doing a good job at acting.

"So you don't have more than just friends feelings for him?" he asks strait forward, which was not like him.

"No dad, he is my friend please just trust me on that." I say. He sighs

"Is there any hope you will like him by Christmas?" he asks. Now it was my turn to be suspicious.

"What?" I ask him.

"Well, you see, when you and Jake first met on the fourth, I kind of bet Billy that you and Jake you be together by Christmas…." He admits sheepishly. I look at him shocked.

"You What!?" I ask in shock. I couldn't believe that they would do that to me and Jacob, I mean sure him and I were made for each other but seriously. My dad laughs uneasily. That's when Jacob returns.

"They didn't have much so I only ate a little." Jacob lied.

"Oh good Jake your back, I need to go, got a call from work and all, I didn't want to leave her here alone, glad your back." My dad says nervously and gets up. He comes over and gives me a hug before going. When I knew my dad was out of earshot I turned to Jacob who was sitting on my bed again.

"Looks like my dad is going to be losing his money." I comment. Jacob laughs and shakes his head no.

"My dad's just going to be getting his money back." I look at him confused. "Your dad bet Christmas, my dad bet thanksgiving." He says.

"Ugh is it that noticeable? Even for none immortals to see?" I ask.

"So are you saying you like me?" he asks with a smirk.

"No!" I say shocked but I couldn't help be feel my face heat up and the heart monitor gave away how my heart speed up a bit. Jacob smirked and I wanted to hit him for that. I needed to change the subject now and fast.

"So do you know any more about the others? Is Zoey still here?" I ask.

"Yah there keeping her another day too just in case anything shows up." He says still smirking about before. I nod my head and look away. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Do you think I can go see Garrett and Payton?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Want me to ask for you?" I nod my head and he gets up and goes and asks Carlisle if I can go. Carlisle comes in and makes it so I am able to leave my room with my IV. I make sure the back of my hospital gown is properly fastened and then I grab the poll with my IV on it and Jacob takes me to their room, Carlisle put them in one room so that they can keep a close eye on both boys at the same time. I walk in-between the two beds and I feel my eyes start to water.

"Grace, are you ok?" Jacob asks me concerned. I nod my head but it didn't stop me from crying. I found myself in his arms once again crying.

"I can't lose them." I say to him.

"You don't have to." Edward says from the doorway. I didn't even hear him come in. I pull away from Jacob, who looked a bit annoyed at Edward.

"What?" I ask him pulling away from Jacob some.

"I have been reading about elemental healing abilities, Carlisle asked me to because of Adam's and Zoey's fast recovery. And I found out something rather interesting. An Elemental can save someone by using the Elements, one or multiple. but I think with them being in the state they are you would have to enter their minds which, you could do that yourself by calling all the elements. it use to be practiced by the women elemental healers." He says.

"That's it… I can save them, they will be ok." I say and look to Jacob happily.

"Not exactly." Edward says spoiling my moment of hope. "You see, and elemental only has enough power in them to do it once, on one person. You have already saved two which may be why you passed out last night. But an Elemental would always use it on his or hers aeternam amor if they were ever severely injured or dyeing. We don't want you to risk passing out or even dyeing this time, so we only want you to chose one. Garrett, Payton, or save this for Jacob." He says. I was horror struck, here were my two friends and my eaternam amor, and I had to choose who was going to live and who was going to die.

I turn and look at the two guys in the bed. There was no way I could choose; they were both my brothers, my best friend. Yes Garrett was worse off, but Payton may never wake up and could very easily become brain dead at any moment. I tried reaching out to them with my mind, seeing if I could get a thought, any thought, but nothing. I turn to Jacob, I had no clue what to do.

"Jake… I…" I say and tears start to form in my eyes. He places his hands on either of my shoulders and made him look at me.

"Look, they need this more than I do, you and I are different than the others, they had to take care of humans, I'm not a human I'm a wolf, you need to save your friend." He says.

"Are you sure, you're not invincible." I point out to him.

"But I am not a helpless human. I'm much stronger than those in the past." He says sincerely. "We will just have to make sure neither of us will get hurt." I turn back to my two friends. For a good five minutes I debate over who I should give back there life too.

"Grace?" I hear Carlisle say from behind me. "Have you made a decision, who are you going to save?" he asks.

"Both." I say and look at him.

"Grace you can't, you will lose too much energy. You will die if you help both." Carlisle says.

"I have to at least try." I say. And I turn back to the bed. I decided to start off with Garrett, considering he is in a worse off state. Before I get to his bed though I feel Jacob stop me.

"Grace, think about this." He says, there was a pleading tone in his voice. "I can't lose you, I could never live with Garrett or Payton knowing they killed you." He says.

"I'm not going to die, and neither are they." I say to him confidently. His eyes we pleading with me not to. "Jake I will be fine. I promise." I say.

"You promised you wouldn't put yourself in dangerous situations." He says reminding me.

"Jake… please… I can't choose, please don't make me choose between friends." I plead with him. I could feel the conflict he was feeling through our bond. He sighs and gives in though.

"Ok, just be careful. If something doesn't feel right then stop, it's not worth your life." He says. I nod my head and turn back towards the beds. I walk over to the side of Garrett's bed and close my eyes. I had never really done this before, but I wanted to do anything to save my best friends. I placed my hands on the center of his chest and I called air to me first and felt as it swirled around me; it continued to swirl around me as I called fire to me next. I felt heat dancing on my skin from head to toe, it didn't hurt, it felt natural actually. After I took in the fire, and the air that was still swirling around me, I called water next, and like waves crashing against rocks I felt a wall of water rush over me, it wasn't like it would knock me down, but I felt the water rolling over my skin like the fire and air. Next I called Earth, and all at once ever flower, meadow, grassland, and dirt scent filled my nostrils and I felt like I was connected to the ground beneath my feet. Finally I call spirit to me, I feel an overwhelming sensation from the pit of my stomach and in an instant I feel myself being lunged forward.

I open my eyes and look around me. I was standing at the edge of a lake and forest. I feel a pull towards the water but I know that's not what I am supposed to go yet. I look back at the forest and notice smoke rising above it. That was when I heard a yell. It was Garrett's yell.

"Garrett!" I yell into the forest, I run into it in the direction I thought I heard his voice had come from before as I ran further into the forest though smoke started to surround me. I start to cough, realizing that whatever was in here was going to affect my body in general. I use air to clear out the smoke so I can look around better, in the distance I could see something glowing. I could also hear cracking like something was falling over. I hear a scream again.

"Garrett!" I yell again hoping to get a response.

"Grace!?" I hear a response. I start running towards where I thought I had heard his voice. I got to the top of a hill and stopped abruptly. In front of me was nothing but burning forest and in the middle of the fire trying to run for his life was Garrett, who was dodging falling tree after falling burning tree. I notice that one was about to fall on him and instinctively I shot water at it and it landed beside him, the fire completely put out. I slide down the hill and run to him.

"Garrett!" I say and hug him tightly once I reach him. He was shaken up and I could tell highly confused.

"Grace I don't know what happened, where am I?" he asks me as I pull away from the hug. A tree starts to fall again and I stop it using water again putting the fire out easily. Garrett looks at me strange.

"I can't explain now. We have to get you out of here." I tell him. I grab his hand and run back to the hill which was now un-fire as well. I started using water, putting out all and any fire in our path.

**Third Person Perspective:**

Jacob was standing there and he could hear her mumbling something that he couldn't quite understand. There was a bright flash and then Grace's body looked completely dead.

"She's in." Edward says.

"How do you know?" Jacob asks not taking his eyes off of his imprint. He didn't approve of this and he was scared to death, but he wasn't about to admit it. Edward knew though, he always knew. Which bothered him greatly.

"I cannot read her thoughts anymore, Jacob she knows what she is doing don't worry." He says to the wolf.

"You don't understand I can't lose her." Jacob says. Turning back and glaring at Edward.

"You love her." He states. Jacob wasn't sure if Edward had read his mind or not but it was true. He had fallen for her and fast. In fact, it wasn't hard to fall for her. He had, had a crush on her when they were very little, and when he had seen her again at the training against the newborns those old feelings came back, along with the imprinting. Most of the things he said to her or about her wasn't meant to insult her. It was him trying to point out what he had to protect her from and how she shouldn't act the way she did. They heard Grace cough and all there attentions turn to her.

"What's happening to her?" Jacob asks.

"Whatever is going on in Garrett's mind is affecting her body." Carlisle says and walks on the opposite side of the bed. He feels Garrett's then takes a thermometer and places it to his ear. "His fever is coming down; whatever she is doing its working." He says. Jake would smile, if he wasn't so scared. Minutes went by and Garrett's temperature kept falling quickly. Garrett woke with a gasp and Grace's eyes popped open as her body came to life again, the force of her going back into her body was so strong she fell back. Jacob was there in an instant to catch her from falling.

"Thanks…" She says looking up at Jake with a small smile. She stands back up and was a bit shaky.

"Grace you don't have to…" Jacob started.

"I have to." She says. She wobbles over to Payton and placed her hands on his chest. She called for the elements again, and again her body looked dead.

"Jacob if this works, and she doesn't die, then when she and Payton wakes up she will pass out. There is no way she will have energy after this." Carlisle says and starts to check Garrett's vitals.

"What are you guys talking about?" Garrett asks looking over at his friends and was panicked he had no clue what was going on.

"Garrett now is not the time to ask questions we need to make sure that you won't slip back into a coma." Carlisle tells him. He closes the curtain between Garrett and Payton so Garrett couldn't see more of what was going on but his protests could be heard. Jacob went over to Grace and didn't touch her, he stood there and waited for Grace to wake again.

**Grace's Prospective:**

It was dark. To dark. I couldn't see anything and my blinking confirmed that I had my eyes opened. I didn't want to move because one wrong step could make me get even more lost. I thought for a moment on what I could do. I needed light. I needed Fire. I closed my eyes, all though it probably didn't matter it was dark. I summoned fire to me and opened my eyes. I was in a cave or underground tunnel. I could only see a few feet in front of me but at least I could see. I started running, not really sure if I was going the right way or not.

"Payton!" I scream out. My voice echoing off the walls of the tunnels, there was no response. I started running again hoping that I would find Payton someone within here. It felt like I had been running and yelling for hours and I was starting to feel myself getting very tired.

"Payton!" I yell again. Though it was breathy and tired sounding.

"Grace?!" I hear faintly. This perked me up. I started running for the voice.

"Payton! Keep talking I need to find you!" I yell.

"Grace, what's going on?" I hear Payton yells getting louder as I run farther down the darkened tunnels. Then I run into something hard and with and oomph and an echo of the oomph I am on the floor in the dark again. I summon fire to me again and find Payton is sitting on the floor in front of me. He must have been running towards me.

"Grace what's…"

"I will tell you later right now we have to find a way out of here." I say. I get up and help Payton up. With one hand in front of me and the other in Payton's hand so I wouldn't lose him, I start to run down the tunnel.

"Grace I don't know how to get out of here I haven't been able to see a thing for what feel like weeks." He says a little out of breath from the running. I had to slow down eventually though. I was starting to get way tired as my adrenalin rush from finding Payton was wearing off. The fire that was guiding our way was starting to dim as I felt myself becoming more and more weak.

"Grace what's wrong?" Payton asks me as we slow into a walk.

"I'm losing energy and fast." I say to him. My voice was breathy and it was very clear that I was beyond tired. "We need to get out of here though."

"It's ok you rest we just need you to keep the light on." He says. He stands in front of me and kneels down and puts me on his back and carries me. I hold the fire out in front of him so he could see. This was much more convent but I was starting to slip and fast. I knew I couldn't do that though, I couldn't give in, because if I did then not only would I die, but so would Payton.

"Grace… Grace I see a light!" I hear Payton say happily he starts to run towards it faster now and soon we are at it. "Grace go first ok." He sets me down and I slowly go towards the light. This could have been death for all I knew. The fire in my hand went out as the blinding light overtook me. It was then I felt myself falling. Before I hit anything though I felt myself being held up by something very strong and very warm. I opened my eyes a little to see Jacob. I had made it successfully back.

"I did it Jake…"I barely get out I could feel my body fighting to stay awake but it was losing. The darkness took over and I felt my body completely give into it.


	24. Chapter 24

I open my eyes. I look up at Jacob. He looked worried though and I knew in and instance that I was again in the spirit world. I stand up with ease . I look around the room and see a small child sitting the corner crying. I walk up to the small boy.

"Are you ok?" I ask the small boy as I kneel down. The small boy looked up at me tears in his eyes.

"Are you the Angel that is finally coming to take me home?" He asks I look at him a little confused. And then I realized being in the spirit world I could probably see the dead. I smile down at him.

"I may be able to help you. What is your name?" I ask the little boy.

"Steven." The boy says.

"Well Steven... why are you hiding in the corner?" I ask him. he looks around a little scared.

"There are scary things out there and I cant find my way... I know I am dead, but I cant find the light." The little boy says. my eyebrows frown.

"How about you come with me and I will protect you from anything scary ok?" I ask him as I stand up and hold out my hand. He looks at it hesitantly before stand up and taking it. He stood about as tall as my hip and he as very hesitant when walking. we get to the door and he stops.

"Are you sure its ok?" He asks me. I smile a reassuring smile.

"I promise you nothing bad will hurt you out here I will protect you." I say the hallways was busy with nurses and doctors in the normal world and as I look around I seen other dead people as well. I look back into the room Jacob was standing up with me in his arms.

_I am taking you back to your room, please come back to me soon._ I hear his voice in my head. I turn back around and look down at Steven with a small smile. I start to walk slowly in the hallways with him. I had no clue where I was going to take him. He stuck close to me though as we walked though the hospital.

I would see a lot of old people young people and in between some looked like they had died a normal death while others looked like something from a horror movie. I could understand now why he was so scared. We continue to walk around the hospital until I got an idea.

"Hey I think I might be able to help you find the light..." I say to him as we continue to walk. he looks up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Really where?" He asks. I lead him to the only place that I could think that it would be. We walk through the wall into the hospital chapel. it was small but it was the only thing I could think of. there was no one else in here though. I wasn't sure what to expect. I look down at the boy and his eyes were lit up as he stares at the front of the chapel. I look there and see just the front of the chapel.

"What is it?" I ask him as I kneel down to his level again. A smile spreads on his face before he looks over at me.

"It's the light don't you see it?" he asks me and I look again but could not see anything. Maybe I was not meant to see it, maybe I wasn't suppose to go where he was going. I look back to him with a smile.

"Go to it, its ok, you will be ok." I say with a smile.

"Will you come with me?" he asks me I give him a sad smile.

"It's not time for me to, but maybe one day I will see you again." I say with a reassuring smile. the little boy leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek before slowly walking up to the front of the chapel which once he reached the front he looked back at me and with a small wave he disappeared. I smile feeling a wave of peace and happiness come over me.

"That was very nice of you to do for him Grace." I hear the melodic voice of my Queen I look to my right where her voice came from and she is standing there. I turn to her and bow. she laughs.

"Dear Grace you no longer need to bow before me, you are a queen now like I am." She say I look up at her confused but stand.

"What do you mean?" I ask her curiously. she smiles and gestures me to sit in one of the pews. I sit down and she sits next to me.

"I told you before that you were the last of my children which was correct, and my time as Queen was almost at an end. Well now dear child it is at its end. You have been and always will be the last of my kind, but you have created a kind all your own." She says. I look at her confused.

"I didn't create anything." I say honestly. She smiles.

"Oh Grace dear... you have, how else would you explain Adam's and Zoey's quick recoveries?" She asks I frown my eyebrows as I think this over for a moment. Then it hit me.

"They have my powers now? but how?" I ask she smiles.

"They don't have all your powers only the ones you saved them with. They are exactly like you now except Adam has Air, Zoey has Earth, Garrett has Water, and Payton has Fire. They are the new generation of Elementals. You created them when you saved their lives Grace. They are tied to you and our world now, and you are their leader." She says and I look at her.

"But if the Volturi..."

"The Volturi's rule is going to come to an end, and when it does you will lead the creatures of our world, you are going to be the one that restores order and balance." She says to me. I sigh taking in this information.

"Am I ready?" I ask her.

"Do you think you are?" She asks me. I think about it for a few minutes.

"I am, I know now what I have to do and what my purpose is. I am just not sure how I get there since I have only just started on water, and am no where close to learning fire. Not to mention I have no clue how to enter the spirit world on my own accord." I say. She gives me a small smile.

"It will all come to you at the right time, don't worry. But be aware that when you go to take the power the Volturi will not just hand you the power, you are going to have to demand and earn it." She says I nod my head understanding. She smiles. "Now I think it is time we get you back to your body, Jacob is very worried about you." She says and I nod and in an instant we are back in my hospital room both standing beside my bed.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" I ask her curiously she smiles a sad smile. "You will be able to return to the spirit world, only you have that ability, but I may not be the one you see when you come again." She says. "Grace, I want you to know that I love you very much and I will always be around you my child. Even if you don't see me there I will be watching you." She says she leans down and gives me a kiss on my forehead and everything goes black.

I could hear the beeping it was far away. I felt tired but I felt like I had been sleeping for days. I wasn't really trapped but I wasn't willing to wake up either. It wasn't time, not yet, I lay there numb form pain and everything in the world.

"She will be ok Jacob." I hear the voice of Edward somewhere far away, it sounded like he was miles away.

"How do you know... you even said that she wasn't here, you cant read her thoughts." I hear Jacob's voice, his was much closer and clear then anything.

"Jacob she is not dead, She is probably in the spirit world." Edward says I feel a panic run through me and I hear Jacob growl.

"You think that is good, she could be dying, going to the light and you say that she will be fine, you don't know that leech." Jacob snarls at Edward. I wanted to open my eyes to let him know that I was ok. But I could not move, I slowly felt myself slipping back into the darkness. What felt like a few moments later I heard Jacob whisper in my ear.

"Please Grace come back to me." He says. I then felt a gently pressure on my forehead and I could only assume that he kissed my forehead. if I could blush I would, for all I knew I did blush and I knew my heart rate would increase but again, I wasn't aware if it did or not. The darkness finally consumed me again.

I squinted at the bright light crossed my eyes. For a moment I thought I was going towards that light for beyond and I panicked. I feel a warm hand on mine as I blink.

"Grace?" I hear Jacob's voice quietly. I blink my eyes a few times trying to focus them. Once they were focused I looked around my hospital room. Billy was at the end of the bed sleeping and Jacob was to my right I look at him. When our eyes locked a sense of relief washed through our bond. I open my mouth to say something and he shakes his head. "Rest Grace." he says squeezing my hand gently. "It's still late, everyone will be here tomorrow to see you." He says. I give him a small smile and nod my head. I close my eyes again and despite just waking up I went back to sleep.

"Will you be quiet you will wake her!" I hear Garrett say as I start to come out of my sleep.

"Garrett I am pretty sure that you just woke her up." Payton says from somewhere to my left.

"Will you both be quiet your giving even me a headache" Zoey says. She being so shy in school, was not like that when you got to know her, she was very outgoing and talkative, on top of being smart she was funny as well. She had a very good sarcastic side too.

"I don't think they are the ones giving me the headache." I say my voice cracking as I open my eyes. Payton was on my left side next to him was Garrett then Adam and Zoey was at the end of the bed with Jake asleep on my right. I notice him and smile a little.

"He hasn't left your room for anything." Garrett says. I reach my arm out and touch Jacob's gently and he jumps. He looks around then at me and sighs in relief.

"How are you feeling?" Zoey asks me. I smile as I look at her and remember that she was now like me. I look at the others and realized that they were in regular clothing.

"I am good... how long have I been out?" I ask curiously.

"Only about two days." Adam says. I frown my eyebrows.

"But... Payton... Garrett... you guys were nearly dead. how are you already out?" I ask them. They shrug.

"Doctor Cullen said that we were completely recovered... I feel fine." Garrett says. Payton nods his head in agreement. Then the conversation from the spirit world came back to me and I gasp. I look over at Jacob he looks at me worried.

"Jake... its time to tell them about me." I say he looks at me confused for a moment then realized what I was saying. "Can you get me a glass of water and dirt?" I ask him. He nods his head. The others look at me confused.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys... you see there is a lot that you don't know about me. There is a lot you don't know about the world and... you guys are going to think I am crazy when I tell you this." I say not meeting any of their eyes. I feel someone's and on my left one and I look up and see Garrett he gives me a reassuring smile.

"Whatever it is Grace we wont love you any less." he says I take a deep breath.

"Ok well you know the stories of vampires and werewolves and fairies and witches, and all the other creatures, what if I told you there were all real?" I ask them.

"Oh man maybe Doctor Cullen should have her examined." Payton says. Zoey glares at him.

"Payton just let her finish." Adam says. I give him a small smile.

"Well... umm... I am what that world calls an Elemental... I have the ability to control the elements and there is a lot to it... I can change into a animal, I have special abilities, like I can read minds and am able to have people do what they really want to do but its still their own choice. I have super speed and strength and... I was the only one left until recently." I say not looking at them. I was sure they thought I was crazy, that was when Jacob came in with the water and dirt.

"That's it I am getting Doctor Cullen." Payton says standing up.

"Sit." Jacob says in his Alpha voice and Payton feeling intimidated by him sits down. Jake brings the cups over to me.

"Will you pour the water over me?" I ask him he nods his head and start to pour the water over me and before it landed on me I stopped it. I hear a gasp from Zoey and when I look up at her she looked surprised but interested. "You see... until a few days ago I was the only one left of my kind." I say Jacob looked at me confused.

"Grace... you still are..." He says. I shake my head no.

"While I was in the spirit world I learned that I had created four more Elementals, but they are different." I say as I swirl the water around. my friends sat with their mouths shut. I take the water cup from Jacob and put the water back into it. I create a fireball in my hand and I see my friends eyes widen. "Payton... can you go stand by the door over there?" I asks he stands up hesitantly and walks over to the door. Once he turns to face us all. "You see... I didn't mean to do this but it just happened and I am sorry that you have to endure it but..." I say and throw the fireball at Payton. He brings his hands up to block his face and it stops just in front of him. after a few moments of not being caught on fire he moves his arms and sees it floating in front of his face.

"What..." He says amazed. I didn't have my hands up and was not controlling it.

"Payton... When I entered your mind to find you, why were we able to get out?" I ask. he thought for a moment.

"You mean... the dream of running through the tunnels... you used fire and... it was like he had slammed into realization. "You gave me the power of fire..." He asked amazed, I nod my head yes.

"As I said I didn't mean to... I was just trying to save you..." I say Payton touched the fireball in front of him but it didn't burn him in fact it moved for him. he smiled as he started to play with it. I turn to Garrett next.

"I am water aren't I?" he asks I smile and nod my head. I look over at the cup then back at him.

"Try it..." I say with a smile. Garrett concentrates on the water as Payton comes and sits down again. after a few moments the water starts to raised out of the glass and over to Garrett it rolls over his skin but never gets him or his clothing wet.

"Whoa..." He says with a smile. I look down at Zoey.

"Zoey, when we were in the car and flipping over your seat belt snapped, i had used the earth to keep you attached to the seat as we flipped, so saving your life with Earth... you have gained that ability..." I say as I pick up the cup of dirt. "I want you to try and call it to you." I say to her. She nods her head and like Garrett constrained on the cup but quicker then Garrett the dirt came to her. I smile I turn to Adam next.

"You saved me with air..." He states. i nod my head.

"Hold out your hand" I say and he does. "Now concentrate on creating a ball of air." I say he closed his eyes and expecting him to take a few moments to get this eventually though there was a gray ball of air swirling in his hands and I smile.

"You guys... I am sorry I did this my world... well mine and Jake's world is more dangerous, and now you are all a part of it because of me... I am sorry." I say.

"What do you mean yours and Jake's world?" Adam asks looking at Jacob.

"I am a shape shifter... me and the guys at the rez change into wolves..." he says.

"Whoa..." They all say. Just as I was about to say something else Leah comes in.

"Jake Seth just cam back from..." She says and looking around she noticed everyone in there, when her eyes landed on Payton though she froze and her eyes went wide.

"Leah... are you ok?" I ask her. Her eyes snap from Payton to me.

"Umm.. yeah... Jake... umm... I need to go..." She says and leaves quickly.

"Odd girl." Adam says.

"Shut up dude you don't even know her." Payton says a bit defensive. We all look at him. "Well... you don't..." He says sitting back in his seat with a huff. I look over a Jacob.

"I should go check on her." he says I nod my head. As he leaves I sigh and everyone looks at me.

"I know... I have a lot to explain... but... Payton... I think I know what you are going though and I was really not wanting to give you this talk yet..." I say I felt like a parent giving their kids the birds and bees talk but it had to be done. I spent the rest of the day explaining what I knew about Elementals covering the history and what and aeternam amor. Which if i was right, Payton had found his... and Leah had found her Imprint.


	25. Chapter 25

***Quick Note* OMG I am so sorry it took forever for this one to get out, I have been very busy this past week and I just finished writing this chapter. It was a bit different then I was originally planning but I think you will all enjoy. Thank you all for reading and please leave a Review if you like!**

Two weeks since I had come home from the hospital. It was New Year's Eve and my dad allowed me to invite over who I wanted for a party. So naturally Garrett, Adam, Zoey, and Payton were coming over. Jacob was also invited over but, actually it was hard to tell when he wasn't here anymore. He was around me a lot. Ever since the accident and changing everyone into elementals my friends have been asking me a lot of questions. The first one was from Garrett and I was curious as to why he asked it, but I couldn't read their minds anymore since they changed.

_"Grace I have a question to ask you about the soul mate thing..." Garrett says to me after the others leave that day I told them what they are. He looks from me to Jacob and seemed a little uneasy he was there. I look at him with a small smile._

_"Yes?" I ask him as he hesitates for a moment._

_"Well... how do you know when it happens? I mean... have you?" He asks me. I look down at my hands and then at Jacob then to him._

_"Yes... with Jake." I say to him and he laughs._

_"HA I KNEW IT!" He says as I glare at him._

_"I don't love Jacob in that way though," I say but I had been having a hard time telling if that was true anymore, "I mean he is a best friend but remember you don't have to be lovers with them." I state. Garrett looks at me and nods his head. _

_"What is it like when you do find them?" He asks me. _

_"Why do you think you have?" I ask him he looks at Jacob then to me like he was hesitant to tell me. I look at Jacob._

_"Do you mind if I talk with him alone?" I ask Jacob and he nods his head with a smile. He gets up and walks to the door. "Oh and Jake..." I say and he turns to me. "Make sure you actually get to the cafeteria this time." I say with a smirk. He had a knack of listening in on my conversations and I knew that Garrett wanted to talk in privet. Jacob smirks and nod his head leaving the room and actually listening to me he gets out of ear shot. I look back at Garrett._

_"Ummm... well... you know how before the crash... I told you how I like..." He trails off seeing if I got the hint. I smile and nod my head yes letting him know how I remembered him telling me about his crush on Adam. "Well... ummm... when I first seen him after I woke up... Its like... I am not sure how to describe it... everything stopped... at least for a moment... and... I just felt... every emotion you can come up with... and... he looked at me differently... but we didn't say anything about it." Garrett says. I smile could it be that Garrett knew all along that he was suppose to be with Adam even before the change. _

_"It sounds like you did... just let it happen like its suppose to, even if the pull wasn't there, eventually everything will fall into place. Although I am not sure there has ever been and Elemental that has had the connection with another Elemental. But it doesn't make it impossible." I say with a smile. He smiles and blushes._

_"Grace I really like him... what if he doesn't feel what I feel?" he asks curiously._

_"Well... if you are suppose to be together then I am sure he felt it too and is just as afraid as you to say anything. Just give it time." I tell him with a smile. He smiles too and gets up and hugs me. _

_"So... you and Jacob huh?" he asks with a smirk and I blush at Jacob's name. Garrett smirks. I sigh._

_"Ok fine... I like him ok... but you can not tell anyone ok... I am not ready... I mean... I am not sure if he likes me in..." I start to admit to Garrett but he cuts me off._

_"Grace... are you serious? He loves you... anyone could see that. The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you, his willingness to do anything for you, how he told all the great things about you to Jenny the night of the performance," How did he know about that I was about to ask when he answered me. "Its not like Adam and I were far off and we heard what he said about you. I am not saying you guys need to start dating, but maybe you should show him that you are starting to become interested." Garrett says. I nod my head._

_"I suppose your right..." I say not looking at him._

I was glad I could confide in Garrett it was great that I was able to let him in. I was also grateful how they all took the whole elemental thing so well. Right now Garrett was over to help me arrange for this evening. Dad was letting me have everyone sleep over as long as we were all in the living room and the guys on one side of the room and girls on the other. Dad had to take the night shift tonight because one of the deputies had become sick so it was just going to be us friends tonight. I was glad my dad trusted me enough to do this.

"So Grace who are you going to be kissing at midnight?" Garrett asks me with a smirk. I blush thinking about Jacob but glare at Garrett.

"I don't know maybe Adam." I say teasingly and sticking my tongue out at him. He glares at me at throws one of the pillow cushions at me.

"Hey Gracie..." My dad says coming downstairs he had just got up from his nap I looks at him. "I need you to go to the store and get a few things before the others come over would you be able to do that?" he asks me. I smile and nod and he goes into the kitchen to make a list of things we needed as Garrett and I finished the living room. We go take the list and Garrett and I go to the store.

When we get back from the store I pull up to the house and I could feel Jacob near. I smile and Garrett helps me take groceries in the house. I seen Jacob was out back talking to my dad and I smiled. I was glad my dad at least _liked_ Jacob. however, when I looked at Jacob's face he looked very serious. What were they talking about? That was when Jacob stepped back away from my father, and then he phased in front of my dad.

"Oh shit." I say and hurry out the back door. By the time I get out there, and Garrett gets to the entrance of the door my dad had his shotgun out pointed at Jacob.

"Grace stay away!" My dad warned me. I didn't listen of course and stood between him and Jacob.

"Dad its ok, Its just Jacob." I said to him he lowered his shotgun so it wasn't pointed at me. I turn abruptly and glare at Jacob. He winced and whimpered he could feel how angry I was at him. "Damn it Jacob was it really necessary for you to go and tell my dad about this?" I asked him annoyed taking a step towards Jacob.

"Grace stay away from him, he's dangerous." my dad says. I look back at him.

"Trust me dad Jake wont hurt me." I say before I turn back to Jacob. "Go home Jake... I will talk to you later... I have some explaining to my father to do." I say anger in my voice. Jacob whimpered again before backing up and turning to leave.

"You are never to see him or any of the other guys on that rez again do you understand me." my dad says from behind me. I hear Jacob growling from a distance.

"Jacob I said go home!" I scream at the woods. There was another whimper and he was gone. I turn to look at my dad. "Look... I have a lot I have to tell you... Garrett... can you call Bella for me? I think she should be here too." I say. Garrett nods his head and goes in the house to call Bella. My dad brings his shotgun with him as we go inside.

"Grace... How long have you known he was a wolf?" Dad asked. I look at him well it was time to be honest.

"Well... actually before we met in person per say... before the fourth of July." I state. "Look dad just wait until Bella gets here." it wasn't long after Garrett had called that Bella, Edward, and Renesmee showed up. I gave Renesmee a hug but I knew Edward was searching my brain for what was going on.

"He did what?!" Edward asked me his face stoned.

"Edward I have to tell him everything and.. I only find that it would be right if Bella told dad about you guys." I say Edward agreed. He took Renesmee into the living room with Garrett as Bella and I took a seat at the kitchen table with dad.

"Want to tell me what the hells going on?" he asked. he was tired of being in the dark. I looked at Bella and gulped this was much harder then I thought.

"Well... umm as you know Jacob is different." I say and he huffs. "Well..." I began explaining to him what Jacob was really. I explained what the guys do and I even went into imprinting which when my dad found out that Jacob had imprinted on me he started loading his shotgun.

"Dad seriously don't cause if you kill Jacob, your going to kill Grace." Bella says. my dad looked at her questioning. I sigh, it was time he knew what I was. I explained to him what I was and at first he didn't believe me, until I showed him what I could do and his eyes bugged out of his head. Not to mention the story about how I had saved everyone and now they were almost like me.

"Uggh I am getting to old for this." He moans and slouches back into his chair. I look at Bella worried. He looked at my sister. "Can you do what she does?" he asks not really wanting to know.

"No... But..." Bella trailed off.

"But what Bells?" My dad asks.

"Might as well tell him your story." I state to her. She sighs and nods her head. She started of being discreet but eventually told him that the Cullen's were vampires. How Renesmee was her hybrid daughter, and how Bella, after Renesmee's birth, was turned into a vampire as well.

"There is a lot more too it dad, but, we don't want to overwhelm you... even more then you are right now." Bella says. Dad was in shock I think.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter's are supernatural creatures and neither one of you were going to tell me?" He asks. "How were you going to explain not aging?" my dad asked me. I shrugged.

"Well I hadn't thought that far ahead, usually the Cullen's just leave for a few decades." I state. My dad groans.

"Are you sure Jacob is not going to hurt you?" My dad finally asks me. Out of all of that and He want a guarantee on that? I nod my head.

"Yes dad I trust him with my life." I say honestly. "Besides, I think he is more afraid of me the I am of him." I say with a small smirk. He grunts still not liking any of this.

"Fine he can come over... Just... you cant date him..." my dad says.

"Dad they were made for each other you cant do that to them." Bella says. my dad turns his eyes on here with a slight glare.

"She is still my daughter, as long as I am alive she will not, I repeat not, be with him as anything more then just friends." dad says, my heart ached, I couldn't understand why it did. but I nodded. He only wanted to protect me.

"Now," he says changing subjects, "Can I see my granddaughter?" He asked. He was taking this surprisingly well. Renesmee ran into the kitchen moments later though and threw her hands around his neck hugging him, she looked to be about seven now.

"Dad, Renesmee has this... Power... She can show you her memories... I think you might want to look at them." Bella says I look at her confused, what was she having Renesmee show our dad. Renesmee smiles and places her hand on dads cheek and as if staring off into the distance day dreaming my dad would see whatever images she was showing him. His thoughts were clouded like anyone's would be when Renesmee used her powers on them. When she pulled her hand away he looked at her confused for a moment, I figured this was something privet between the two of them and I didn't read his mind to see what he was thinking.

"Really... well Renesmee I will take that into consideration, but, I am not sure yet ok... this is all new to me." He says I frown my eyebrows curious as to what she showed him. But I stood by not reading his mind and dad sighed he looked up at the clock. "I need to go get ready." He says I look to Bella and she nodded, Edward was in the door frame in a second.

"Yes sir I can really read minds." Edward says to dad and my dad shivers, I laugh.

"I think I need a beer." He says.

"Oh no you don't you have your shift soon, go get cleaned up and Garrett and I will make you dinner." say standing up and blocking the refrigerator. He sighs and puts up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, ok I'm going." He says and stands up at the kitchen door frame he looks back at both Bella and I. "You know despite all this I still love you girls right?" he says I smile and nod my head. I walk over to him and hug him.

"I love you too dad." I say. "Now go shower." I say and point at the stairs. He laughs and ruffles my hair before heading up to shower. I turn to my sister and her family.

"I'm sorry that all this had to come out, I was hoping we would never have to tell him but for some god knows why reason Jake had to freaking go and phase in front of him." My anger growing towards Jacob. Edward laughs.

"I am sure he will tell you once you speak with him." Edward says.

"Oh I don't think I will be speaking with him... yelling maybe..." I say as I go to the refrigerator to get something to make for dad. I could hear Edward snicker.

"We need to be going, enjoy your evening tonight you two." Bella says Renesmee comes up and hugs me and Garrett. They leave quickly after and Garrett and I get the meal around for dad.

"Now don't break anything in the house, if you do you pay for it, guys sleep on one side girls sleep on the other side of the room, I will be back at three. No loud noise or fighting and if I get a call from Mrs. Fairchild about anything out of the ordinary you all are grounded for a week." My dad lectures Garrett, Adam, Zoey, Payton and I. Everyone but I nodded their heads vigorously, they didn't want to mess with my dad. Jacob hadn't come around yet, he probably knew I was mad at him. My dad said his good byes to us before heading off to work. It was eight now and had four hours to fill before midnight.

We were in the middle of playing Mario Kart on the Wii, I was sitting out this round, and it was around ten thirty now. that was when there was a knock on my door. I get up while the others continue to drive and I walk over and answer the door. I glare.

"Jacob..." I say and he gives me an apologetic smile.

"Grace... please don't..." I hold up my hand and he stops talking.

"Jacob we are suppose to protect people, my dad is in that group too, when you did that you put his life at risk... its not like he is all that young you know." I said still glaring at him.

"The Elders wanted me to tell him." Jacob says looking at me almost pleading that I wouldn't kill him.

"Oh really and why is that?" I ask him a bit irritated.

"Ummm... he looked over at the others... Can I tell you alone..." He asks. I sigh a little frustrated.

"Guys I will be outside with Jacob for a few minutes I will be back in." I state I get a grunt from Payton and Adam, Zoey was so focused on the game she was biting her tongue, and Garrett nodded.

"Just don't let us catch you making out." He mumbles loud enough for Jacob and I to hear. I blush but roll my eyes to try and cover it up and grab my coat putting it on. I step outside and look at Jacob waiting for him to explain.

"Well... you see... Charlie hasn't told you... I don't think he knows how to break it to you... but... he and Sue are dating pretty seriously... so seriously that... they are engaged..." He says not looking me in the eyes. "They figured, since you were an elemental, and he was going to marry Sue making him a part of the rez... it was his right to know..." He says. glancing up at me then back done. I couldn't help but smile, it was for several reasons, one Sue was amazing and I loved her like a mother anyways, two I was going to get more siblings, and three Jacob looked adorable how shy and tentative he was being about all this.

"Next time you want to go telling a human about our world talk to me first about it... That way it can go better." I say to him. He looks up with me with hope in his eyes.

"Your not mad at me?" He says happy.

"Oh no I am still furious at you for it. But I guess not as furious as I originally was." I say with a smirk. I was just kidding now that I knew his true intentions and why he did it. He however thought I was serious.

"Look I am sorry Grace I only was..." he started to say but I filled the space between us and gave him a hug.

"I was only kidding calm down." I say with a little laugh while hugging him. He relaxes and wraps his arms around me. his warmth surrounding me. After a few minutes, I don't think either him or I wanted to pull away, we did. I took a step back.

"I told my dad everything by the way, about Vampires, you guys, and me and well the others." I state. "I also told him about the Imprint... lets just say he isn't to thrilled about the whole thing, Said the only thing we can be while he is still alive is friends." I state I looking up at Jacob.

"He cant control how or when we will feel anything towards each other. If we are suppose to be together then it will happen." he says.

"And who says I want anything more then friendship?" I ask him. He looked hurt by this and I instantly regret saying it.

"Will you stop being so selfish!" He says getting angry. "Don't you get it. This isn't about you, its about us. I imprinted on you just like you did with me. Whether you like it or not we are in this together and your choice is going to affect both of us. It's not going to change how much I care about you but damn it Grace it doesn't mean I will end up happy in the end." He states angry with me. He was right of course, I had only been thinking about what I wanted and how I wanted it to play out, I hadn't been considering him and how he felt about all this. But right now I was beginning to get a little angry, mainly about the selfish part.

"Then what would make you happy in the end?" I ask him snapping a little. Without hesitation or a second thought he filled the gap between us and his lips came crashing down onto mine. For a moment I wasn't sure how to react, I felt completely grounded but at the same time I felt like I was floating away. I didn't believe in the while cliché of time stopping and him and I being the only two people in the world until his lips torched mine. His kisses were hot and needing and my inner self needed him just as much, my kisses matched his. He backed me up against the house and pressed his body to mine, I go to wrap my arms around his neck and in a single fluent motion one of his hands was holding both my arms over my head as his body pressed as close to me as it can. I gasp a little at his actions and takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore it slowly. He was in complete control and I was surrendering to him, something I was not use to but was quickly liking. I had never felt this way before and something deep in the pit of my stomach was starting to burn. I couldn't help but moan into our kiss and I could feel his smirk against my lips. He pulled away much to my displeasure. We were both breathing heavy.

"Us would make me happy. You and me together." He says breathy. I look up at him as he said it and out eyes locked, I knew there was a blush on my cheeks.

"Jake... I..." But before I could say anything, which I really wasn't sure what to say, the front door opened and Jacob moved away from me as I quickly striated myself out. Garrett stepped out.

"Everything going alright out here?" He asked the two of us. I could tell he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Yeah fine..." Jacob says and I could tell he had a slight blush too.

"Ok well why don't the two of you come inside, its freezing out here." He says.

"I actually have to go." Jacob says and before I could stop myself I knew disappointment flashed across my face. "Some of the younger children, the ones that are only eleven and twelve are changing, and I need to be their when they do." He says explaining. I nod my head.

"Ok well it was nice seeing you Jacob." Garrett says and enters the house. I look back at Jacob.

"Thirty seconds before midnight meet me in your room." He says to be quietly.

"But..."

"Just please do it." He says before leaving without my answer. I head back inside and sit with my friends and continue playing games. I knew however, even if I couldn't read his mind anymore, that Garrett had some questions for me.

"Five minuets left until the new year!" Adam says excitedly. I giggle. I knew it was wrong to lie to my friends but I did anyway. I stopped giggling quickly and held my stomach even though it didn't hurt.

"Umm... guys... I am not feeling so good... I am going to head up to the bathroom really quick ok." I say

"Awww but Grace your going to miss the count down!" Garrett says.

"I will try to hurry but don't stop the celebration just because I am not down here ok?" I ask them. I felt wrong for leaving my friends downstairs as I went up stairs to see what Jacob had wanted. I felt like the worst host and friend ever, but part of me wanted to know what Jacob wanted to see me for again. I get up there and pretend to go into the bathroom before sneaking into my bedroom. I sit on my bed and wait. Nala coming up to me and I pet her as she rubs up against my legs purring. I pick her up and hug her and she struggles to get out of my hold and then jumps down and runs off into my closet I smile as I watch her.

There was less then a minute to go before the new year and I was wondering where Jacob was. I notice something on the desk that was definitely not there earlier, I stand up and walk over to my desk curious to what it was and it was a bracelet with several different hand made charms on it. It was the most beautifully crafted bracelet I had ever seen. I could hear the others counting down the last seconds of the year when I hear a quite thud near my window. Jacob was standing there smiling. I could hear them count the last five seconds downstairs. He walks up to me and with three seconds before midnight his lips crash down on mine again and he lets out a quiet moan. I could feel myself giving into him instantly as my arms wrap around his neck and I kissed back. I hear the others downstairs celebrating the new years but they sounded far away. After a few moments of kissing Jacob finally pulled away.

"Happy New Year." He says to me in almost a whisper. I smile up at him.

"Happy New Year." I barely get out as I look him in the eyes. I wanted to kiss him again, I didn't want that feeling to ever go away, but I knew that I couldn't have that yet. Not after what my father said today. I was having a hard time looking away form Jacob though. "I um... I need to get back to the others..." I say finally being able to break the connection. I move away from him a little. He smiles.

"I understand... We can talk later ok?" He says. I nod my head, right now talking later sounded great since I had a million thoughts running through my head now. I walked over to my bedroom door and before my hand touches the door knob Jacob spins me around and places a gentle kiss on my lips. As much as I was apposing the whole advancing our relationship to soon, I couldn't help but love the kisses he had already given to me. "Sorry... I just..." He says when he pulled away. I give him a small smile.

"We will talk about it later." I say looking up at him. I turn and am able to escape my bedroom before he could kiss me again. I get down stairs about five minutes after the new year and everyone comes up to me asking if I was ok.

"Grace you look pale is everything ok?" Adam asks coming up to me. I nod my head and give him a small smile.

"I will be fine, happy new years everyone." I say still feeling bad that I didn't celebrate with them and instead went upstairs to kiss the guy I was meant to be with. They all said happy new year to me in return and Garrett was eyeing me.

"Ok who's ready for the dance off!" Zoey says. She was out to get Payton who had beat her before and this was her revenge round.

"I am going to go in the kitchen and clean up a bit, you guys enjoy ok." I say not making eye contact with any of them. They agree and I head into the kitchen and start to wash the dishes from our dinner we had earlier. My mind wandered back to the kisses and I couldn't help but smile and blush a little as I thought out them.

"Grace what's going on?" Garrett asked me from the door. I jump and look over at him a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Oh... umm... nothing... just doing dishes." I say with a small smile and he walks up and stands next to me.

"Really now... cause your overjoyed emotion is radiating into the other room." He says as he leans against the counter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Garrett." I say trying to be serious.

"Grace I can feel your emotions... I can feel everyone's emotions... well except Adam's for some reason it wont let me feel his. But its been like this since you healed me, it can be overbearing sometimes when I am around to many people." He says.

"So you have the ability kind of like Jasper... where you can feel and change others emotions?" I ask. he shrugs.

"I can most defiantly feel them, I don't know if I can change them though." he says. "So you want to tell me what's going on?" he asks. he was my dearest friend and I couldn't lie to him after all.

"Ok so..." I lower my voice. "Jacob kissed me earlier..." I whisper. Garrett's eyes grow big.

"He did what?!" he almost screams. I shush him. I begin to explain to him how everything happened that lead to the first kiss and how I felt. I told him how I was feeling bad that I had left them downstairs because Jacob asked to see me upstairs at midnight, which Garrett told me it was ok, just tell them all the truth next time.

"What am I going to do Garrett, I mean, I knew I like him, but... the kiss was amazing. All of them were. And, it was like he was the one in control, I had no power against him." I say a bit worried, I always felt in control of everything around me before this time. Garrett thought for a moment.

"I think, he was able to so naturally be in control because he is a Alpha, its in him to be in control, just like you. You are the Alpha per say of our group. With you both being Alpha's its hard to let the other take control like that." He muses out loud.

"So you think I shouldn't worry about him taking the lead so much then?" I ask, because honestly I wasn't sure I would be able to be in control around him when we kiss again. I wasn't sure why I was so submissive to him.

"Nah I think it should be ok, its just your inner Alpha that kind of has a problem with it which I am sure once you guys finally come clean about what you really want, your Alpha may accept his as the Alpha in the relationship." Garrett says thoughtfully. I nod my head.

"YES I WON FINALLY!" I hear Zoey scream from the living room. I laugh a little.

"You better get back in there I heard you were next on her list to see who she could beat." I say with a smirk. He smiles before returning to the living room. I knew it was hopeless but I needed to try and get the kisses out of my head. I was in for a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

***Quick note* I'M SO SORRY! I was planning on updating a lot sooner then this but A LOT has been happening, I was planning on writing a ton on my train ride (I am on vacation right now) and I was tired so I didn't get any writing done (although I am hoping I will write a lot on the ride back). Also, This is a filler chapter... and I SUCK at filler chapters which is why its so short, I would like to thank all the reviews I have received so far. ****Mayosandwich I may actually do what you suggested after I get through the Volteri stuff, but once you see what happens in that chapter (which may be either the next one or the chapter after that) then you will see why I wouldn't be able to make her afraid of Jake but I can use it for Charlie to forbid her from seeing him. Dawolfpack, This chapter will explain a little about whats going on between Payton and Leah right now. Again everyone I am sorry that I haven't been updating a lot lately and hopefully I will be able to get into a schedule soon. Thank you for reading and please review.**

* * *

One month had passed, It was now February and the anticipation of the Volturi being here in a little more then two months was upon us. In that time, about a week after the new year, my dad told me him and Sue were engaged. I acted surprised and was genuinely happy that he finally was able to tell me. Jacob and I had not been able to talk about the kiss and after about a week I figured he had forgotten about it. We really didn't have any alone time. With my studying trying to get water down, and training the others to use their power, other then Payton, I only really had time to see Jacob when he came over to watch us practice. There were a lot of vampires from different parts of the world that have come to be witness for Renesmee and I was hoping that Carlisle's idea worked.

"Grace I honestly am not sure how the hell I am suppose to get this." Adam says frustrated and a gust of air rushed past him. I try not to laugh. I show him the basic moves again. All the elements shared the basic moves so I was able to teach everyone at the same time for at least that portion.

"Hey Grace Jake wanted me to..." Seth says coming in and Zoey looks up from her book. Seth and hers eyes lock and Seth mouth opens slightly. I smile.

"Seth have you met my dear friend Zoey, She is an earth elemental." I comment. I was amazed at how Seth and Leah found their sole mates in my friends, it really must have been fate.

"I... umm... Hi... I'm Seth." He says trying to gain his composure which was better then what Leah had done. She had just walked out of the room, and is still refusing to believe that she was able to be with anyone. Seth walked over to her and held out his hand but instead of shaking it he leaned down and kissed it. I heard and aww and then felt a punch in my arm. I glare at a smiling Garrett next to me.

"You know you don't need to be violent with cute things." I say to him with a smirk. He rolls his eyes and I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Zoey was blushing. Seth decided to stay and get to know Zoey more, he normal shy self opening up to Seth very quickly. Payton was a bit annoyed though so I take him outside.

"What is wrong?" I ask him. I could tell by just the look on hid face that his temper was flaring.

"Its not fair, how come he accepts her so willingly? I mean, that display of affection with them just meeting five second ago is sickening." Payton says annoyed.

"Look I know Leah is not accepting it now, and I know it hurts, but you should be happy that Zoey found Seth and he found her. I am sure Leah is afraid. I mean, she has been though a lot that no one has told you about and its not our place to tell. Just give her time I am sure she..."

"How do you know I even want her?" Payton asks angrily cutting me off. "I didn't want all this its not fair, I am in more pain and danger now then I ever was!" He says angry shaking.

"Payton I..."

"No you listen to me. None of us wanted this you threw us in this freak show and if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have to deal with that bitch!" He yells at me. I was trying to be sympathetic with him but him calling his sole mate a bitch pissed me off.

"Damn it Payton she is your other half she is that one that is going to make you..."

"No she is not!" And with that angry outburst like a crack of light Payton was gone and before me was a very large bird. my eyes grew wide and my mouth was open slightly. He had found his animal form out of anger. He was flying before me, his body red except for the tips that were yellow and made him look like he we alit in flames.

"Payton..." I say hesitantly. He lands in front of me and looked at me his eyes a bit fearful. "You found your spirit animal... your a phoenix..." I say still in shock I feel someone come and stand next to me almost in front of me protecting me. The others come out to see what is going on. After my shock wares off and the others see the bird in front of them I notice that its Jake who is standing next to me.

"Jake... I need to change, I need to talk to him... at least I hope that I can talk to him in the animal form." I say looking up at Jacob. He nods his head and gives me a small smile. I knew the Cullen's had plenty of clothes for me to ware so I changed in front of everyone.

"Payton... can you understand me?" I ask him he looks at me in his Phoenix form.

"I... I think so..." He thinks or says in his head. If I was a human I would smile. By now the Cullen's had come outside as well.

"G-Grace what do I do? I am so sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I really do like being an elemental I just don't know what came over me." I hear Payton in my head. I could tell he was not lying to me I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I know Payton, its ok, You were suppose to change, and you wouldn't have if you didn't get so upset." I say, I would be lying if I didn't say that I was hurt when he said it was my fault for all this. I knew it was and I felt very guilty about it. I didn't want them to have to ever learn about this world. I put that at the back of my mind not sure If he would be able to hear my inner thoughts or just the thoughts I chose to express with him. I explain to him how he would have to calm down and how he would have to change back himself. I told him how he would be naked and how it was probably best if he changed in the woods.

"Emmett go get Payton some clothes, Alice..." Before Edward had the chance to instruct his sister she was already back with a set of cloths for me. I would laugh in my human form.

"Ok Payton, head into the woods where Emmett set some cloths for you, take your time, its not easy changing back the first few times. If you like I can stay in my animal form until you change back." I offer as I start to walk into the woods. Payton, testing out his flying skills shot past me. I growl, which was as laugh in my tiger form as I could hear Payton panicking a little in my head on 'how to handle' his flying. There was a chores of whoa's coming from the group that had formed outside.

"wow, umm... yeah... I think... I might have it... if not I will come back out and get you ok." he suggest.

"Ok." I state and walk into the woods where Alice had put my cloths. I change back with ease and start to get dressed. And like the night Renesmee was born, I head someone walk up behind me just as I pull my shirt down.

"You know that is the second time you caught me like that, if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to catch me naked." I state turning to look at a blushing Jacob. I smirk.

"I... I didn't mean to..." Jake says at a loss for words. I try not to laugh.

"Calm down Jake I was joking. Whatever happened to the witty comebacks of yours?" I ask as I pass him brushing up against him slightly by accident as I did. He knew it was an accident, but that didn't stop him. He grabbed my by the wrist and pushed me up against the tree that I was just standing behind changing. His body pinned me to the tree as his one hand that was on my wrist moved to my neck holding it. I look up at him and I could see a mix of emotions in his eyes. There was need, longing, hunger, lust, and I was almost afraid to say it to myself but love. Although I hated to admit it the look that he was giving me was arousing me a little and I felt myself subconsciously bite my bottom lip causing his eyes to move from mine to my lips. There was a sight groan before his lips came crashing down on mine.

It was a heated kiss, a needing kiss, and if you were to ask me before the holidays this would have not been happening for another fifty or so years. But here I was pinned against a tree, my lips moving with Jake's as my arms go around his neck and my fingers run through his hair tugging a little on it which he gives me a low growl in response. There was no way I could deny that I was attracted to him, especially like this. I feel him gently bite my bottom lip and I deny him any access. He growls before biting my bottom lip a bit harder and I gasp not expecting him to be that rough, although I didn't mind it, in fact I enjoyed it very much. This went on for a few minuets and I felt him starting to kiss down my chin heading for my neck and I moan a little. That was when we heard someone clear their throat and I almost jump three feet in the air. Jake backs away from me, that look in his eyes starting to fade as annoyance replaced it. I look over to see who caught us.

"You know, the sooner you two openly admit you are together the less we will taunt you." Payton says with a smirk on his again human face. I blush a deep red.

"We're not though..." I say breathy, I honestly had no clue what we were. Payton smirked at my embarrassment.

"Right, well as you can see I changed back, so shall we get heading back?" He asked amused.

"I have to run some patrols with Leah, she needed to talk to me about some things." Jake says with a slight smirk. He heads of into the forest and phases as I turn to Payton. He smirks at me.

"Oh shut up." I say and him and I head towards the Cullen's house. We get there and I see Edward smirking. Payton was probably giving him a play by play in his head. I glare at Edward.

"Not a word tinker bell." I state as I pass him. He busts out laugh. I groan knowing that soon my sister, and everyone else, was going to know. I head inside and grab my books from school and put them in my backpack.

"I have to get heading home guy, I am making dinner for Charlie and Sue tonight." I say, which wasn't a lie. I had planned on making a dinner for them then leaving them alone so they could have a 'date night' which is something neither of them have been able to have lately.

"I am sure, then again she probably just doesn't want to be her when word gets out I caught her and Jake making out in the woods." Payton says with a smirk and I feel my face heat up. I hear Garrett and Zoey gasp in excitement. I glare at Payton.

"Like was it kissing making out or like full blown making out." Zoey asks.

"Zoey!" I screech

"Well lets just say if he hadn't of stepped in Grace would not be so innocent anymore." Edward says. and I blush Edward knew I wasn't like that and I knew he was just saying that to get under my skin.

"Edward!" I screech at him as well.

"Leave her alone you guys... our little Gracie is just growing up is all." Garrett says like a proud parent as he sling an arm over my shoulder and gives me a side hug. I groan.

"I am never going to hear the end of this." I say as I move away from Garrett and fling my backpack over my shoulder.

"Yeah and since we are going to live forever... that's going to be a very long never." Adam says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and walk out of the Cullen's house. With the Volturi on the way and Mid-terms coming up in school I thought it wasn't the time to think about anything with Jake... even if I couldn't get him off my mind.


	27. Chapter 27

**_*QUICK NOTE* OK! So here is chapter 27... FINALLY! Actually I finished it yesterday but I have been moving and just got internet today! Also my Vacation was Amazing! I loved it 3 haha anywho... I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is a filler/stuff is happening chapter haha, please please please leave comments i love hearing them and I hope you enjoy_**

* * *

_"Aro as you are aware the Cullen's are getting followers to come and fight against us. They are calling them witnesses." A man I could not recognize says to Aro. Aro from his middle throne looks down on the man._

_"Didn't I order you to take care of all of their loyal followers before they got to him. Why did you and your clan disrespect my wishes?" he asks as he stands up he walks up to the man and grabs the mans hand. Aro's eyes glaze over as he looks into the mans mind._

_"Ah I see... You have been doing quite well... unfortunately there are to many of them now siding with Carlisle," He turns to his 'brothers' and addresses them. "It is time we gather our own followers, and attack."_

_"But Aro we agreed not to attack not yet." The Blonde man starts to say._

_"And leave the Cullen's to build an army to destroy us... we do not have the time Caius." Aro says to the Blonde man. "Marcus we must attack them before they attack us." Aro says to the other man on the throne. Marcus does not say anything for a moment. He looks over at a girl and boy who are off to the side._

_"Jane... Alec... Go find as many followers as you can, we leave to destroy the Cullen's tonight." Marcus says._

_"And what about me my lords?" Henrietta says stepping out of a darkened corner._

_"You dear child will kidnap the sister, and bring her to the battle field, there Bella can watch as her sister and daughter become the first to die." Aro says with a smirk, I can feel myself being pulled away by an invisible cord. I was quickly being pulled from the room and out the doors and through the streets of Volterra. Just before getting sucked back into myself I see a news paper fly in the air through the streets of Volterra. The date on the paper read 10 marzo, which from what little Italian I know I knew that meant March tenth._

My eyes open and I set up in a flash. I and sweating despite the cool breeze coming from the open window. I breath heavy as I try and remember everything from that vision or nightmare which ever was the case. I look over at my desk to see Jake there staring at me worry in his eyes.

"Grace... is everything ok?" He asks me. I think for a moment.

"I am not sure..." I say. I began to explain to Jake the dream that I had. "Jake... if my dream was a prediction, then the Volturi are coming tonight... which means... they may be here tomorrow..." I say worried. Jake's face was like stone but through our bond I could feel his anger and fear.

"Grace, we have to go tell the others." He says. I nod my head and get out of bed. I head over to my dresser and get some clothes out and set them on the bed. I look over at Jake.

"I need to change..." I state hoping he would get the hint to leave so I could. From the smirk on his face and the face that he sat back in my computer chair with his arms folded I knew he got the hint.

"Then change." he says. I glare at him but cant help but blush. I grab my clothes.

"I am not changing in front of you Jacob, just because I let you kiss me a few times does not mean anything is different between us." I lie to him and myself. There were major differences, like the fact that I wanted him to kiss me again, or to hold me, or just simply hold my hand. I wanted him to at least make some sort of physical contact with me when he was around. It was almost maddening. I wasn't clingy, I was far from that, I didn't care if he went away to do patrols or something with the pack or others, but when he was with me I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be in his arms.

"Don't pretend like you didn't love those kisses as much as I did." Jake comments standing up.

"They were nice, but really now is not the time to think about them. We are going to be attacked soon and I don't want to be a distraction." I state. Jake smirks and I realize what I had just said. "I meant I don't want to _be_ distracted." I try to cover but blush as Jake walks up to me. I look up at him and he still has his smirk on his face.

"Just admit it already, you like me." He says just above a whisper. I fell his hand gently rub over mine and start to lightly rub up and down my arm sending shock waves thought me. At a loss for words all I can do is shake my head no. Although I knew it was a lie. Jake leans forward and his lips brush against my ear, my heart felt like it was going to break my ribs it was pounding so hard and my breathing was uneven.

"Since you wont admit it..." he whispers in my ear and then gently kisses under it. I shiver and moan quietly.

"Jake..." I say my voice shaky. "W-we have to stop... we have to warn the others." I say my voice slowly gaining it strength back. I didn't want him to stop and my body was practically screaming at me to shut up. But I couldn't do this now, we had to protect or friends and family. I back away from him and end up hitting the edge of my bed and falling back on it. I look up at him. Jake backs away from me a little.

"S-sorry Grace, I just... We need to go I will wait outside." He says his mood changing and in an instant he was out of my window. I felt it through the bond and run over to the window but Jake wasn't down there he was probably far in the woods.

"Jake! I wasn't rejecting you I just... UGH!" I yell out the window. I turn back and close the window and curtains and change.

"Grace!" Bella screams and runs up to me. she hugs me tightly. "Alice had a vision the Volturi are coming they will be here tomorrow. Alice and Jasper are gone Grace! They didn't say where they were going. They just left us." Bella says I could see worry in her golden eyes. I hug her tightly.

"Bella it will be ok. Everything will be ok." I say only half sure. Renesmee runs up to us and I get on my knees in front of her, she was the size of a nine year old now. She places her hand on my cheek and shows me everything that has been going on. When she pulled away her eyes were watery and I pull her into a hug.

"Aunt Gracie will everything be ok?" She asks me I nod my head and smile.

"Everything will be fine" I whisper in her ear. I could feel her crying and shaking under me. After hugging her for a few minutes Jake comes over to us, he had been in a meeting with Carlisle and the others about what they were going to do for the fight. Carlisle looked to me and a single thought crossed his mind.

"No, I am fighting, this isn't fair!" I protest. His thoughts was that I was not going to join them. I had to. "Aro said that Henrietta can come and get me and Renesmee and I would be the first to die." I state I didn't want to just stand around and let her have her way.

"Grace if you go this will jeopardize any form of negotiation" He says. I sigh in frustration, I knew that he was right but I knew the negotiation wouldn't work. They were planning on killing no exception.

"Carlisle they..." I start saying but Carlisle raises his hand to cut me off.

"Grace you are not fighting you are going to be hidden. Jacob..." Carlisle says and looks behind me. I feel Jake's arms go around me and start to carry me away.

"Jake no!" I stay struggling and he holds on to me tighter.

"Grace its for your safety." Carlisle says before I feel myself being carried out the door. I could hear Renesmee calling after me and in Bella's mind I can see her holding back her daughter. Renesmee wanted me there, she felt she would be safer if I and the other elementals were there. But she wouldn't voice this to anyone. She wanted us safe just as much. I struggled trying to get away again. Before Jake got to far away I could hear Bella direct her thoughts to me.

"If anything is to happen to me and the others I want you to take care of Renesmee, Embry and Jake will take her to Las Vegas meet them their, make sure she never forgets us." She thinks to me. It hit me, they knew they were fighting they knew they were going to die, and my heart broke. No longer did I struggle I was to overcome with emotions of the thought of losing my family and I started to cry.

"Grace... it will be ok." I hear Jake whisper to me and gently kiss my cheek. A short time later, after Jake had gotten me to La Push and in his house he took me over to the couch. I sat there and he leaned down in front of me. He wipes away a stray tear before putting his hands on mine. My heart raced out of instinct but I was use to it by now but that didn't stop the blush that crept into may face ever time since I knew that he could hear my reaction.

"Grace... They made me agree to them that you will not fight... I agreed. But that doesn't mean you wont be there." He says. I look at him confused and he smiles. " Grace, I know almost as much as you do about elementals. The one thing that they did, and were good at, was keeping order. Grace... you, and the others, need to come there and you need to stop this. If there is any hope that no one dies tomorrow, its with you, I know it." Jacob says to me. I look at him realizing what he was saying. I smile and lean in and kiss him.

"Your a genies Jake!" I say pulling away form the quick kiss. He smirks.

"I know I am, now unfortunately I need to get back, and you need to get the others here." He says standing up. He starts to head towards the door and a surge of panic runs through me, it was my emotions not his. I stood up quickly and turn to him. He turns to look at me.

"Grace are..." Before he could finish I cross the space between us and kiss him. I couldn't just let him leave, I knew I could lose him, and it scared me. Jake is shocked for a moment but then I feel him kissing back too. It wasn't heated like the ones before. It was more simple, more loving. I could feel Jake's hands rest on my hips as mine go around his neck. I could feel him pouring his emotions to it, and I did as well. A few moments past before we pulled apart. His forehead pressed to mine

"Stay safe please..." I say in a whisper. He nods his head.

"I promise if they still attack I will kill them before they have a chance to touch you. We will win if it comes to a battle." He says and gently pecks my lips again. I hug him and he hugs me tightly before leaving.

"Grace why are we meeting at Jacobs house?" Zoey asks me coming in. I had already called Billy, he was on a fishing trip with my dad and promised me not to tell him what was going on. He gave me permission to stay at his house and my friends as well as long as we picked up after ourselves. I explain to everyone what was going on.

"So they are going to die?" Payton says mad I could tell he wanted to go and protect Leah, despite her still not accepting him he still wanted to be there for her.

"No... Jake reminded me something earlier that I had forgotten. Elemental's were the one's who kept peace over the mythological world at one point in time. Now the Volturi rule it and is very unfair to all creatures other then Vampires, and even to them they are unfair. We, the five of us, are going to change that. We are going to take the power back." I explain.

"What do you mean? We are not even battle ready." Adam says.

"We are not going to fight, only if we have to, you guys are doing amazing in your studies and if needed to use your power to defend yourselves you will be able to. Our job as Elementals will be to bring order back to our world. We will not fight unless needed and we will rule once again after tomorrow." I state. I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous but I knew that we either had to do this or die. That night we discussed our plan.

The next morning just after dawn I had Payton fly to the Cullen's house in his Phoenix form to see if they had left and if not to come back when they left. At around seven fifteen Payton returns back to us.

"Ok they have all left for the battle." He says pulling his shirt on. I nod my head and we all pile into Adam's car, which his parents were nice enough to get a new one for him after the accident, and we all headed to the Cullen's house.

"Henrietta will come here to get me, stay hidden, its me verses her, I will not fight her, but I will not let her kill me so if she attacks I will have to defend myself, I will try not to kill her." I say from the Cullen's living room. They all nod there heads they were all nervous, and so was I, but I knew I could count on them if she attacked. I went outside to await Henrietta. After about a half hour I hear a twig snap and I turn around. Henrietta was there smirking at me.

"Hello Henrietta." I say calmly, more calm then I felt.

"I see the Cullen's have informed you of me." She says with a smirk. "And I am sure you now know you will die." She says her red eyes boring into mine.

"I will not be killed nor will I fight you Henrietta, it doesn't have to be this way, I can set you free of the Volturi." I say to her trying to negotiate like the Cullen's were probably trying to do at this moent. She laughed at my statement.

"You are a meaningless human, the Volturi could care less about you." she sneered.

"I am more then just a human." I state to her. She rolls her eyes.

"Enough of this," she says and is in front of me in an instant. It really didn't phase me that much I was far to use to vampire movements. "You are coming with me now you filthy worthless human." She says and before trying to grab my wrist. But before even her vampire reflexes could grab my wrist, I hit her hard square in the chest and she went flying back. She got up a look of shock on her face.

"What... What is the meaning of this?" She asked shocked.

"I am what they fear." I say. "Henrietta, trust me, I can break you free, Victoria was only killed because she was after my sister. She was upset because Edward had killed James. James wanted Bella. Edward protecting her in her human form only made James want her more. Henrietta haven't you ever loved anyone so much that you would die for them?" I ask her. A single name flashed though her mind. "What happened to him?" I ask her. She at her young vampire age had fallen in love with a shape shifter like Jacob and the pack and he had imprinted on her. I didn't need her to say what happened when the memory flashed through her mind. Then everything fell into place and I no longer felt scared of her I understood what drove her and I could sympathize with her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says if she could cry she would.

"Henrietta I want to help you." I say stepping towards her. "I am in love with a shape shifter as well, in fact he is with the others as well prepared to fight if necessary. Henrietta, I am an elemental," With that out her looked at me surprised. "I am the last surviving of the old kind and there is a new. I want to bring order back to the world, but I need your help. Please, if you help me you will be safe and free." I say and stick out my hand. She looks at it for a moment contemplating if she should or not.

"How do I know I can trust you. I am here to kill you and you want to help me, how do I know you are not trying to kill me?" she asks me hesitantly.

"Because if I was to kill you I would have already." I said. She thought about this for a moment, I knew time was running out and someone would come looking for her soon and the fighting would start soon. she stuck out her hand finally and we shook. I let out a small sigh of relief. I knew the others were listening in.

"We need to get back there may not be enough time to stop it if we don't." She says worried. I nod my head.

"You guys can come out of the house now she is not going to hurt us she is with us." I say to my friends. They were now use to their speed of running so they were out there in and instant.

"Hello Henrietta." Zoey says greeting the vampire. Henrietta was a bit hesitant of my friends, she had not known kindness for a long time. She nodded at them.

"Come on we need to go." I say to my friends. "It's time to take back our place in this world." I say and Henrietta starts off to lead the way to the fight.


	28. Chapter 28

***QUICK NOTE* Oh my goodness you guy I am soooooo so so so sorry. I was planning on getting this out a week ago... BUT I have been working crazy shifts at work (seriously 17 hour shifts back to back I have not had a real day off for 11 days, great pay though) Anywho, I did write this chapter a bit different then I had originally wanted to but I think it ended up good. I am not sure, depends on what you guys think of it. Thank you for all the reviews so far, and please keep them coming I love to hear feedback and any suggestions. Hope you enjoy**

Standing at the tree line I could see and hear everything that was going on by both parties. I had already received a scolding form Edward from being here. He knew however that I wasn't going to stay out of this. Alice was standing in front of Aro and the others with another person like Renesmee who was over one hundred fifty years old. I knew though, that this wasn't going to change there minds. They were going to fight to the death.

"It doesn't matter, no matter what I show you, your going to fight us." I hear Alice say. Aro smiles.

"I asure you, you will be a part of my coven." he says.

"Over my dead body." Jasper says.

"That can be arranged." Aro says and with a snap of his fingers there were two guards from the Volturi holing Jasper and one was coming up behind him prepared to rip his head off. Panic runs through me and in a burst of courage I step far out from the tree line.

"That is quite enough!" I say loudly right before the third mans hands make it to Jasper's head. Everyone's, and I mean the hundred plus vampires and shape shifters there, turned to look at me.

"And who is this, a human?" Aro asks. I walk between the two groups. I was beyond nervous but I was not going to let them know it. I stood tall.

"If you must know Aro, I am Grace Swan. I believe you sent for me." I say with a slight smile. His in his eyes they grew delight. He was thinking it was finally time to get the fight done and over.

"Ah yes Miss Swan, and where is my dear Henrietta?" he ask thinking that Henrietta was still on his side.

"She was well taken care of." I say with a smirk, his first thought was that she was dead, and was astounded by the idea that a human could do that. I laugh.

"What is so funny? Sure you know you were sent here to die" he says I smirk.

"No Aro, no one has to dying tonight," I say and pause for a moment. "But... The responsibility to decide who lives and who dies is no longer your concern." I state. He starts to laugh. It was a very odd laugh. Ok his laugh was just plain creepy, but the others around him laughed some just to stay on his good side.

"And please amuse me dear child, who will be leading our world then? Without us there is chaos." Aro says. I slightly glare at him.

"With you there is chaos. You kill those who are not vampires just to keep yourselves from being overthrown, and you thought you eliminated the greatest threat of all. But you were so very wrong." I state not breaking my eye contact with him. I could feel though my bond that Jake was a little nervous. I could hear Aro's thoughts though and he was starting to put the pieces together.

"That's impossible." He whispered once he realized it. "You can not be an elemental, they have long been extinct." He says a bit of fear growing in them. I smile.

"You did not kill them all, well you did but then I was born, you see, my father impregnated mine and Bella's mom before you killed him, resulting in me. I am the last Elemental of Old. I am the leader of my people, the new Elemental's that I created, and you will bow down to us once more." I state in a strong voice. Aro laughs.

"Oh one measly little girl is going to stop us?" he asked amused but then became serious. "No one would follow you, they all bow down to us." He almost shouts trying to be intimidating.

"Like hell we will." Payton says from the tree lines where I had came from. I smile over at them as they come and join me. Zoey and Payton on one side, Garrett and Adam on the other. Aro observes the others joining me. His eyes narrow at us as he processes everything.

"Oh yes Aro very well put together. You see the night that Henrietta flipped the car, she helped create something even stronger. We will not fight you for this, we _are_ taking over. We plan on creating a counsel, One person from each species clans or country is welcomed to be chosen to represent. The creatures of the world will reside once again in harmony."

"There are five of you, and at least a hundred of us." He says thinking that there was no way we would win against them in a battle. "You have no one who will join you in this." Aro sneers. I hear a growl as Jacob steps forward and stands next to me. I knew this was him saying that him and the packs would join me.

"We agree with the girl." One of the Amazonian Vampires say and steps forward.

"As do we." said Carlisle. I look back as all the other people who were all on Renesmee's side agreed with accepting me as the leader. Carlisle looks on like a proud father and I give him a small smile thanking him for at least being on my side. I look back over and even see some of the other people on the Volturi's side coming over to join the others.

"You will all die because of this." Aro says his anger rising. "Jane!" He yells and Jane let loose her power.

"No. You. Don't!" Garrett yells and in a millisecond he is standing ten yards in front of Jane his eyes boring into her before a blood curtailing scream erupts though her lips.

"His power is to reflect." I can hear Edward say astonished. His mind thought of it fast but I caught what he could see from Garrett's power. It wasn't a shield and it wasn't a mimic. He could take someone's power and make them use it on themselves. After what felt like forever, Jane's screams stopped.

"He attacked her! This means war you insolent filth!" Aro says. I glare at him.

"Jane attacked us under your orders, Garrett was defending and protecting the others, _you_ are the one starting war here." I state.

"Aro maybe we..." A women from behind some guards started to say but he cut her off.

"Don't be foolish love, we have _never_ bowed down to the likes of those murders. They were the ones that killed my precious sister Didyme." he hisses at his mate.

"That is a lie!" I hear Henrietta say as she finally walks out of the woods. She comes and stands next to me glaring at Aro.

"Henrietta, how good to see you, as you can tell the child is not an immortal child. Which means you lied to us, you will die for that." Aro says ignoring her statement. I glare at him and step between him and Henrietta.

"She will not die here. I say it is so. You are the one that took her happiness, you are the one that has been corrupting people their whole existence, and _you _were the one that killed Didyme." I say trying not to let my anger get the best of me. A flash of fear runs through Aro's eyes, no one but him and Henrietta knew about that until now.

"This can not be true Aro." Marcus says. He was slightly curious as to what we were saying but he had a hard time believing his greatest friend would do that to him. I look over at Chelsea, she had the power to manipulate relationship ties. She was the reason he never questioned his wife's death or left the Volturi, She was the only reason anyone of them were there.

I look over at Garrett and then back at her quickly I did this a couple of time, hoping he would catch on and get to use is power of reflection to stop her from whatever hold she had on them. It took him a moment to figure it out but then he caught on. He looked at Chelsea and concentrated, it seemed because hers was a lot more focused and not instant like Jane's was she was harder to block. So Garrett tried to block for Marcus which was something he was able to do.

When the reflection when up both Marcus and Chelsea had flinched. Marcus's was like he was being released by a cord and Chelsea's was almost a smack in the face. Garrett had done it, he broke the bond between the too and although it was fading slowly I could tell Marcus was seeing things more clearly already.

"Marcus, I am so sorry..." Henrietta began. "Aro... Aro had me kill her. He said if I hadn't then he was going to kill the man I loved, I should have known he would have killed him anyway..." She says not looking at him.

"You were in love with a Child of the Moon! It was cross breeding! you are disgusting and worthless Henrietta." Aro says.

"Your the one that is disgusting Aro," Zoey pipes up. I couldn't read her thoughts anymore but I could read Edward's and he was giving me an idea of what my friends could do. I smile realizing my other friends were gaining their abilities unlike me who was born with it and they developed later in life they were not born with it but gaining on quickly. She had the ability, while just being in the presence of someone, to see their past and present. She walked close to Marcus and closed her eyes holding out her hand. She concentrates and a holographic display is shown in front of all of is. We all see how Aro set it up and from Henrietta's memory how she apologized to Didyme before she murdered her.

I look to Adam and Payton, I knew that if we were to fight and if needed their powers would show too. Payton could already change into his animal form, bur I was still curious as to what my two other friends could do.

"Get away from him you filth." Aro says and rushes over and puts his hand on Zoey to stop the projection, a growl comes from Seth and he steps forward. Jake looks at him giving him a low growl as an order. Payton was shaking next to me I wasn't sure what he was about to do cause he seemed to be about to burst into his animal form. Then within a blink of an eye Aro was as far away from Zoey as could be, but no one had moved. Everyone looked around completely shocked. Curious as to what just happened. I searched Edwards mind to see if he knew what was going on. He was confused at first but he filtered though everyone's thoughts when he landed on Payton's. Payton had the ability to control time.

"That is it. You are a threat to our society, you are all sentenced to death!" Aro screams.

"Only if people will follow you." Garrett piped in and with one final attempt Garrett was able to block Chelsea from everyone. Like a tether being pulled from each of them snapping back at her all at once she went flying back. Everyone's mind went a bit hazy.

"Its over Aro, you no longer control them." I say as he stairs at everyone around him. His mind was in a frenzy. He looks back at me with a death glare when suddenly his mind was made and he started to attack me. Before he could get to close to me though Jake was there in front of me growling. Aro stopped looked at Jake and then me. Without even needing Marcus's power he knew that Jake and I were soul mates at he got an evil grin.

"The mutt will be easy to take out, thus killing two birds with one stone." He says and goes for Jake. Out of instinct I change into my tiger form, Aro was to focused on Jake to notice.

_"He doesn't see your animal form, attack him by surprise."_ I hear Jake's voice in my head. Just as Aro was about to reach Jake I jump over Jake and attack Aro. I pounce on him and we roll around, he takes a few punches at me as I bite at him trying to rip his limbs from his body.

_"Grace move." _I hear Jake order in my head and I move aside just as he jumps in and rips Aro's head off. Aro's body falls to the ground with his head detached. I look at Payton and as if he could read my mind he starts a fire near him, Jake goes over and throws Aro's head in the fire and Adam comes over and helps me tare the rest of Aro's body apart and throw it in the fire as well.

I walk back over in front of the group that was the Volturi. Edward walks up next to me in act to be my translator.

"Grace did not want to have to kill Aro, but he left her no choice." Edward says for me. "She says she is sorry he had to die but she will bring order to our world, anyone who opposes her will have the same fate as him." Edward continues. "If anyone opposes her she dares them to come and fight her now." Jane and Alec look between one another. They had been tethered to the Volturi as well, and they still did like bringing torture to others, they did not like that fact that Aro forced them to be in the Volturi. They were exceptionally loyal, but with Aro's distrust and fear that they would try and overthrow him, he had Chelsea put them under that trance. The other guards from the Volturi felt the same as them.

"We will not fight you." Jane says stepping back. The others do as well, all but Marcus and Caius. Caius wife, who had been comforting Aro's wife for he loss, had come up to her husband.

"Please, I do believe she means no harm my love, I trust her." The woman says. Caius looks over at Marcus.

"Marcus. As much as I would love to rule, I do believe that it would be wise if we left it in the hands of the young elemental. We have much to discuss once we return home." Caius says and turns to leave.

"Caius." Edward says stopping the blonde. the man turns and looks back at us. "Grace would like to know who you plan on having representing your clan within the next few months. We will contact you for the first meeting." Edward says. Caius only nods before turning and leaving as do some of the other Volturi. I look at Marcus.

"I am sorry that I had killed your Queen, and so many other of your ancestors." He says.

"She forgives you, and she is sorry for the loss of your love and hopes that one day you will be able to find someone to love again." Edward says for me. Marcus, for the first time since the loss of his mate, attempted to smile, it was not a full smile, but it was a thankful smile.

"Henrietta, are you going to join us, or are you going to roam on your own?" Marcus asks her. She was shocked he asked considering how before he and the others wanted her dead. Then again that could have been Aro's hold over them using Chelsea.

"I... I am not sure... If you don't mind, I would like to see the world, it has been so long since I have actually just got to enjoy the scenery." She says. Marcus nods his head before turning and leaving as well. The others that came with the Volturi started to slowly leave as well, Edward giving them the same instructions, to have them decide who they wanted to represent their clans in the new order that I was creating. The Cullen's took this time to thank their friends and to offer them to stay another night if they wanted, some accepted while others declined and left for their own homes. The pack soon left after Jake told them that it would be ok, but Jake an Seth stayed with me and the others. Soon Alice was back with a set of clothing for me. I head into the woods and change.

"I knew you could do it." Jake says after I step back form the tree line, he had went and changed back into his human form at one point as well. I smile and walk up to him and hug him tightly. I was finally able to be relieved that this was all over and for the time being we were safe.

"It was your idea, it was brilliant." I say a bit muffled against his chest. He laughs a little. When I pull away from the hug I notice Seth had changed back as well and was hugging Zoey.

"Oh my goodness Grace!" Garrett says running up to me and hugging me tightly. He had already put the fire out that Payton had made to destroy Aro. "You were so brave, I mean you even scared me!" he says amazed. I smile at his complement.

"Well, I had you guys, and I wasn't the only one brave, you were too standing between Jane and the others like that, I couldn't have done it without you." I say and he smiles. I walk away from Jake for a moment grabbing Garrett's elbow and tugging him along with me. Once we were a bit away from Jake I whisper to Garrett. "Standing up against the Volturi like that shows just how brave you are, maybe you can gain the courage like you did with them to tell someone how you feel." I whisper to him. He looks at me shocked and scared.

"Ummm I... I don't t-think I-I could." He says turning a bright pink color. I giggle a little.

"You don't have to tell him now, you have forever to, just remember though, you and him were meant for each other, to make the other stronger. You both were doing that long before this connection. You with his coming out... him helping you become more open to just him and I." I state. The realization hit him then that him and Adam had been working together to make the other better so far without even realizing that was what they were doing. He smiled.

"I just need time." He says finally.

"Lucky for you, you have all the time in the world, just, try to figure it out within the next few years, you guys will have to decide when you want to stop changing and I am sure neither of you want to end up old." I say teasingly. He rolls his eyes as Adam comes up to us.

"Grace... I didn't find out my power... Payton, Zoey, and Garrett did but... not me... I cant even tell my animal form... I'm really not a good elemental..." He says. I could tell he was feeling useless.

"Adam..." Garrett cut in before I could. "You will find those things, It just takes time. Hell four months ago would you believe where you are today? Your going to be a part of something big, something that is going to change how the world works. And you are going to be great." Garrett says. Then an idea hit me. Adam had always been the one who was quiet and protective, the one thinking before acting making sure strategy was down correct before attempting anything.

"Adam... I want you to be my Bata." I state. Garrett and him look at me a bit odd.

"Your what?" Garrett says.

"Like the packs have, they have an alpha and bata, the bata is second in command and if anything was to happen to the alpha they would be in charge. I want you to be my Bata." I state. I could see the corner of his lip turn up, but he tried to suppress his smile.

"You really think I would do good as a Bata?" he asks.

"Well I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you couldn't do it." I state.

"Let me think about it and I will get back to you." He says. I nod my head. Jake comes over to us.

"Seth make sure you get Zoey and the others back ok, I am taking patrols tonight along with Sam. Just in case any of the leeches decide to stick around and try to feed on anyone." he says over to Seth and Zoey. Seth nods his head. The others start to leave with Seth but I stay where I am.

"Grace..." Garrett says looking back at me.

"I will be along don't worry." I say he nods his head and he walks up to Adam and they start to talk as they walk away.

"I heard what you asked of Adam." Jake says and I look at him. "I think he would be the best option too as a Bata." Jake remarks. I smile.

"Well glad you think so but I could have chose any of them though." I state.

"I know, but he is the most realistic of the group." He states.

"And I am not realistic?" I ask playfully offended as him and I start to walk back in the direction of my house.

"You are different then them, not in a bad way. You were born into this, its natural to you, they are struggling with things you mastered in a day. They are still adjusting where here you are, about to lead an entire world." he says as we reach the forest line.

"You think I will be able to do it?" I ask him. I was never really one to want to be in politics but here I was about to lead an entire world in a few months time and I wasn't even out of high school yet.

"You have your friends, who are now very much you family, you have the Cullen's, you have the Packs, and you have me. You are going to be amazing." he states. I smile and give him a half hug.

"Thank you for helping me back there... I would have never survived without you." I say.

"I would do anything for you Grace." He says sincerely. I give him a small smile.

"Do you have to go on patrols tonight?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Yeah... Why did you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asks in a teasing voice. I blush a little, that's exactly what I wanted.

"Um... n-no" I stutter. What was with me stuttering. I never did this around Jake. I really had to pull myself together. I could feel him side glancing at me. He gently grabs my arm and stops us turning me towards him.

"You do want me to stay don't you?" he asks me. I don't look at him and shake my head no. "Grace stop lying to me." He states and I look up at him.

"Ok... I do want you to stay tonight... I like having you around... but you have patrols which is a lot more important then being with me." I state. I believed they were very important and I have them to thank for my life.

"Grace... don't _ever_ think or say that again." Jake says forcefully. "You are way more important then patrols. You are the reason I do them yes. But they will _never_ be more important then you." He says.

"I know I meant that cuddling with me is not the top priority right now." I say and he smirks. "What?" I ask him.

"You know for someone who hated me less then a year ago you sure do like to be close to me." he states I glare at him playfully.

"Oh yeah says the guy who hated the fact the he didn't imprint on Bella, instead he imprinted on her younger sister and now any chance he gets he tries to kiss her. Yeah like you don't like being close to me just as much." I state with a smirk. He smiles.

"You know you like it. In fact I think we started something yesterday and we didn't get to finish it." he says and pushes me back some against a tree. I smirk up at him.

"Hmm I thought you said it was going to be dark soon, shouldn't I be getting home?" I ask teasing him. He played along though.

"Well... I know you are at least safe when you are with me." he states before he leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss. Like the others its electrifying and amazing but it wasn't heated like I expected. It didn't escalate like the other ones and it lasted for about a minute before Jake pulled away. I open my eyes slowly, which I didn't even know I closed, and look up at him our foreheads touching as we look at each other.

"Grace... You and I cant fight it any longer." he says in a whisper "I can tell you feel it too... be my girlfriend... please..."


	29. Chapter 29

****QUICK NOTE** Sorry it took so long... I got obsessed with a computer game... but I finished this yaaaaaay! PLEASE REVIEW! i love reading feed back and if you have any idea's as to what should happen please please please tell me I am open for suggestions =D, thank you so much for reading!**

I stood there in shock. I mean I knew it would happen some day. That he and I would be together. And he was right, It was hard denying it any longer. I opened my mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Of course all the times I couldn't speak was this once. I think for a moment, of course I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Jake I do want to be your girlfriend, but I cant." I say. I feel it through the bond that he feels rejected and I feel him move away from me quickly. He starts to walk away and I start to follow him quickly. "Jake... I..."

"No Grace..." He cuts me off turning to face me. "You don't have to explain yourself. I just wish you wouldn't be so mean as to lead me on like that. Bella I could understand she was confused by the time Edward came back, but my own imprint." He says disappointed and hurt in his voice. It hurt, a lot, for him to say that to me and he knew it. He face stays the same but in his eyes there is a battle, one that is of guilt for hurting me, and one that is he was defending himself.

"I haven't been leading you on!" I snap at him more out of defense at his remark. "If you must know I cant because of my dad. He said that he doesn't want us together in his lifetime. It wouldn't be right. So until he says that I can date you I am sorry but I cant no matter how bad I've wanted to be with you." I state. I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks as I realized I had confessed to him what I had been hiding for a few month now.

"You want to be with me?" He asks a bit less mad. I decided to take my own advice that I had given to Garrett earlier. I walk up to him.

"Of course I do, I have known I wanted it since I woke up in the hospital after the crash." I say looking up at him as I take his left hand in my right hand. "I denied it as long as I could no matter who said what, but I cant anymore. It hurts to much. But at the same time I love my dad, and I want to respect his wishes. It would kill me almost as much as not being with you if I disappointed him." I say honestly. He leans down and gently places a kiss on my lips.

"We will figure something out. For now, out of respect of Charlie, we will stay friends. But please Grace allow me one thing. If we are in private with no one around, can I kiss you?" He asks. I smile and blush a little.

"I don't think what we do is consider kissing more like intense make out sessions." I joke with him. He smirks.

"I don't hear you complaining to much about them." He states.

"That's because I like them, so the answer is yes, when no one is around, we can kiss." I state with a smirk. He smiles at me and leans down and kisses my lips gently.

"Good because I would have done it anyways." He says pulling away. We start to walk again this time a little closer but not touching. The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence and once we got tot he tree line behind my house Jake grabs my hand gently and stops me and I turn to look at him.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" He asks me.

"You need to do patrols. It's fine, maybe another night." I comment with a small smile. I knew he needed to do his job and it didn't bother me so much now that he knew how I felt. He leans down and kisses my lips I kiss back. It was short but it was sweet and simple.

"Good night my beautiful Imprint." He says in almost a whisper and I blush.

"Good night." I say in a whisper as well. He gives me another kiss before I head into my back yard and into the house. My dad wasn't home yet so I made sure the house was in decent shape before turning off all the lights and heading up to my room. When I get there I sit at my desk and open up my calculus book and start on that. Yes I was exhausted, but this was due tomorrow.

I feel myself being gently shaken awake and I jump a little and sit up strait. My back and neck was really sore as I look up at who had woke me.

"Grace you should really sleep in your bed." Jake says as I slowly start to put together what had happened. I had fell asleep at my desk while working on my calculus.

"Oh no I have to finish my homework it's due tomorrow." I say sleepily. I look at the clock that read 3:30am I moan "More like in six hours."

"How about you get some sleep and I do your homework." He states.

"Isn't that cheating?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I would much rather see you pass then turn in a half of paper and fail. Now come on, no protesting." He states. I sit there only half listening as I feel myself drifting back to sleep. I hear a low laugh before I hear my closet door being opened. I feel myself being shaken awake again.

"You know you are being annoying." I comment. He hands me something and I look down at it.

"Get in your pajamas and get in bed." Jake says and walks over to the window. A surge of panic runs through me that he will leave and he chuckles lowly. "I am not going anywhere Grace, just respecting your privacy and not looking at you while you change." He states not looking back at me and continuing his focus outside the window. I blush realizing he had felt my panic and I get up and quickly change, watching him the whole time to make sure he didn't turn around. He was true to his word though and did not peek. It was strange, him usually being the immature guy, who would be perverted and look anyways, was actually being mature and respecting my privacy. I smile as I slowly walk up to him and gently kiss his shoulder as my arms go around his waist from behind and hug him.

"Thank you." I say quietly. I could feel him relaxing under my touch. Had he actually been that uncomfortable with me being almost naked in the same room as him. Granted I was probably just as tense while doing it. He turns around and faces me and leans down and kiss me. It was a passionate kiss, one that was going to easily escalate. But just as it started it ended and Jake pulled away.

"Go to bed, I will cuddle with you until you are asleep then I will help with your homework ok?" he asks me. I nod my head. Jake walks over and gets in my bed first and I follow after him I lay down facing him and burry my head into his chest as my legs entangle with his.

"Why were you so tense when I walked up to you?" I asked him half asleep.

"You really want to know?" he asks me quietly.

"mhmm." was all I could muster my energy to say.

"Because I have a hard time controlling myself around you. I don't mean changing. I mean..." he sighs. "This is probably a better conversation for when you are awake." He states.

"Hmmm I thought It was because you were uncomfortable with me being almost naked." I say almost asleep. If I was fully conscious I would not be saying these things, I was however half asleep and honestly didn't care at this point and would face the consequences in the morning. However I felt Jacob's body get tense, my mind instantly started to believe that maybe I was right and he didn't like the idea of me naked. I feel him shaking me a little pulling from my almost sleep. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Grace, please don't ever think that. I am definitely not uncomfortable with that. I just... its hard to explain." He says. I frown my eyebrows. "Please Grace go to sleep you need it." He said pleading. I sigh.

"Fine but you will tell me wont you?" I ask him as I lay my head on his chest. His fingers were gently rubbing through my hair relaxing me.

"I will tell you later." He whispers.

"Oh my gosh you actually... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YES!" Garrett screams in my ear the next morning in the hallway. I had told him about Jake asking me to be his girlfriend but nothing about early this morning.

"Garre I couldn't my dad asked me not to. You were there when he said it." I state. He sighs.

"Grace your a teenager, YOUR SUPPOSE TO GO AGAINST WHAT YOUR PARENTS SAY!" He screams at me. I laugh.

"And I am going to be the leader on an entire world here in a few months. It's not exactly like I can be a normal teenager." I state. Zoey comes up to us a bit of panic in her face.

"Guys Payton and Adam, they are... ugh infuriating for one, but they are starting a fight with the football team." She says. I groan and Garrett and I follow her out to the football field. The football team was surrounding them.

"Move please." I say and shove one of the football players a little harder then intended knocking him in the lot of them.

"Payton... Adam... come with me... Now!" I say in my Alpha tone. The football players all started to snicker and I turn on them and they all jumped back.

"The lot of you leave, NOW!" I scream at them and they run away. Garrett and Zoey was looking at me in shock, and Payton and Adam were looking at me scared for their lives.

"Um Grace..." Garrett say quietly.

"Yes?" I say to him still very upset.

"Ummm... your eyes are glowing..." I turn to look at him in shock. I could feel myself calming down instantly.

"What?" I ask not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Umm... well your eyes were glowing... they were all white and just... It was freaky" He states. I look over at my friends that I was going to scold but didn't feel like punishing them anymore. I was more worried about what was going on with me.

"Look guys just don't do that again. Sure you can beat them in one swoop, but seriously don't flaunt these powers, there is still the rule where we need to hide our powers, we might get burned at the stake if anyone else knew." I comment they nod their heads. "Besides we are the good ones, the ones to protect the humans, not get in fights with them no matter how much they bully us." I say.

"I'm sorry Grace. It was all me. Adam was just there and when they started making gay remarks about me Adam stepped in to defend me." Payton says. I nod my head.

"You guys get back to school I need to go speak with Carlisle." I state.

"Maybe you should wait until after school." Adam suggests. "I mean... we don't want you to miss any more school and not end up graduating with us." He comments. He was right I only had a few more absences left and I would end up failing my senior year despite passing all of my classes with A's and B's. We all head up to the school to finish out our day.

"Hi Esme is Carlisle home?" I ask into the phone as I drive away from school and to the Cullen's.

"He's not going to be here tonight Grace he went hunting with the others." She states. I sighs. I turn down a rode that would start taking me back to my place. "Is everything okay?" she asks me in her motherly tone.

"I am not sure." I say and explain to her what happened at school. She listened very carefully as I talked and drove.

"I see... Once he and the others get home I will tell him this and we will contact you." She says. I hang up with her. but instead of turning down my street I continue on. I drive all the way to La Push and to Jacob's house. I get out and knock on the door. Billy answers it.

"Oh Grace its so good to see you!" Billy says happily. I smile at him. I open my mouth but before anything can come out he replies. "Jake is asleep in his room."

"May I go see him?" I ask Billy. Billy understood that I needed to see him. I was still a bit panicky about what happened and me not knowing what's going on. He rolled aside.

"Just try not to wake him. And Grace no funny business under my roof." He says and I was confused for a moment then realized what he meant and I blushed.

"Trust me that's not going to happen." I state and he chuckles at my blush.

"Go on then." He says and I hurry to Jake's room. I open his door and slip in closing it quietly. There was my Jacob sleeping with a slight snore and I smile. I went to go walk over to him and lay down when I stopped and realized I called him mine. Was he really mine? I smile as I realize yes he was mine. I walk up to the bed and climb on top the blankets slowly and lay next to him. He rolls over and faces me in his sleep and his arm goes around me instantly pulling me to him while he was asleep. I smile as I feel my heart rate increase and lay my head on his chest and I hear his increase as well. I smile more as I realize I have the exact same effect on him that he has on me. Within a matter of seconds of being their I didn't feel as worried about what happened earlier as I previously did. I lay there for a few moments listening to Jake's heart and starting to fall asleep to the sound of it when I hear him mumble something.

"Are you okay?" he asks me as I feel his fingers run through my hair gently. I nod my head.

"Just a lot of things I don't understand happened today." I state. He pulls me away from him and I look up at him.

"What happened?" He asks, I begin to explain to him everything that had happened. He thinks bout it for a moment.

"I a honestly not sure..." He finally said. "We will just have to wait to see what the Cullen says." I nod my head agreeing and lay my head on his chest again.

"Grace... I have to tell you something..." Jake says to me after a few moments of silence. I look back up at him. He was serious but he looked almost scared. Like he wasn't ready to tell me. "It's about your question this morning, about um... why I was so tense..." He says. "I... umm... well... you see..." He starts to stutter and blush. I place my hand gently on his chest which this calms him down some.

"Jake... If its something that is hard for you to say you don't have to tell me now. When you are ready will be fine." I say to him with a small smile. He nods his head and kisses my forehead. There was a knock on the door. I try to pull away but Jake wont let me.

"It's okay to come in dad." Jake says to the door. The door opens and Billy rolls in.

"You two better separate, Charlie and Sue are on their way over for dinner." Billy says. Jake signs and lets go of me the once warmth that was surrounding me gone and I shutter a little from the cold. I sit up and face Billy a small blush creeping up my face. "Look I know how the imprinting thing works and I know you two want to be together. I can keep this a secret. But Charlie has told me time and time again, he doesn't want you two together yet. So for now, you kids act like friends around him and no couple stuff." He says. I was about to state that we were not in a relationship yet but he held up his hand to silence me. "I know your not together yet, but that's not what it looks like and I don't want your dad mad at me." Billy states. I get up off the bed and head into the kitchen to start making food and Jake gets up and showers and changes before my dad and Sue show up. Once I put the food over I came and sat in the living room with Billy

"Grace, I am sorry that I had to break the two of you up but..." Billy starts. It was my turn to stop him.

"Billy its fine... I guess... It's hard... I mean... I want to be with him, not because of the bond, but because of him, the bond makes it easier and harder all at the same time. It's hard because, well..." I pause for a second wondering if I should tell Billy everything. He new I was an Elemental, he knew all that, but, I had never really talked to anyone about the whole imprint thing and how it made me feel, only because the fact that Jake and I have been so unique, and now with Zoey and Payton imprinting on wolves, it was my responsibility to figure the whole connection thing worked. With Billy being an Elder and someone I have known for a long time I decided to trust him.

"Its just, I feel the pull all the time and I know what I want. I thought that it would lessen or go away once I figured out everything but its only getting stronger and its to the point where it almost hurts if I don't see him every day. I don't mean to sound cling but honestly it physically hurts at this point to be away from him. I have to though because I don't want to disappoint my dad. So there is no way right now I can truly be with Jake. I am sure Zoey and Payton wont have their parents denying them the right to date their soul mates. So I hope that they don't get this way, I just I don't know what to do. I know I have to wait but, this is really insufferable." I states.

"For one, your not clingy, I think through yours and his bond because your spirits have finally accepted the others they want to be together, but the conscious and body can not be, so that making the soul upset. I believe that may be why you are in pain. You can come over as much as you like and you can be with him hear, I wont keep you apart." He says and I nod my head. "There is something else isn't their?" He asks I wonder if it was written on my face but it was something I had been fearing for a while now.

"What if I am not good enough..." I say quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Grace, You are good enough, if you wasn't then the spirits wouldn't have paired you together." Billy says. I look up at him.

"Did Jake tell you how the bond works for us Elementals? He can still chose to just be friends with me and love someone else." I say the idea bringing a slight panic to me. Billy laughs quietly.

"Grace, you don't have to worry about how Jake feels about you, he has been in love with you since the day you were born." Billy says.

"Okay, now I know you are over exaggerating." I say with a small smile. And he chuckles but shakes his head no.

"You want to know what Jake's first word was?" he asks me amused.

"Let me guess 'da-da'" I say. Billy shakes his head no.

"It was your name, he said Gracie." He says. The small smile on my face was replaced with a confused but serious look.

"What?" I ask although I did hear him correctly. He smiled.

"Sarah and I knew at that moment that Jake loved you. Despite Jake's love for your sister, I knew the moment I heard you were coming back that he was going to imprint. I guess it doesn't help the night that he came storming in and told me about it I laughed." I smile and giggled a little.

"I knew you loved him as a baby as well." Billy says and my giggles stop and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry?" I ask confused.

"We use to visit a lot, whenever we were going to leave you started crying and the only thing that would calm you down was putting Jake next to you. So we would wait for the two of you to fall asleep before going home. Grace, your dad has know, he always has, give him time he will approve eventually." Billy says. I nod my head and that was when I heard a car pulling up. Billy went to the door to welcome them as I went into the kitchen and checked on the food.

"So have an interesting conversation with my dad?" Jake asks coming up next to me with a smirk. I side glance at him grateful that he at least put a shirt on. But I still couldn't help but blush. I really have lost it. That smirk that use to make me so mad now was making me blush.

"Oh just telling me how everyone apparently knew we were going to end up together eventually. Even told me your first word was my name." I comment as I pull the food out of the oven.

"Hmm think he is getting old I pretty sure it as not your name." Jake says with a small smirk. Before I could say anything my dad walks into the kitchen.

"Grace..." He says and gives me a small smile, he turns his eyes to Jake and I notice that his demeanor changes. "Jake..." My dad says and takes my hand and pulls me towards him a little.

"Dad I am fine Jake wont hurt me." I tell him the one hundredth time.

"Gracie I..." my dad starts.

"No its okay Charlie, I am just leaving the kitchen now." Jake says backing away. Once he reaches the door he turns back. "Food smells great by the way Grace." He says with a half smile before walking into the living room. I blush a light pink and smile and try to turn quicker so my dad doesn't see it.

"Gracie..." My dad says. I guess I wasn't fast enough. I turn to look at him. "I told you I don't want you to be with him in my life time."

"I know dad and I am not. I am not going to disrespect you even if I did want to date him I wont. I love you to much to hurt you." I say giving him a small smile. He looks at me unsure for a moment before giving me a small smile.

"Okay Gracie, just making sure you don't get hurt." He says.

"I know dad. But Jake wont hurt me... in fact I would probably hurt him before he hurt me." I state.

"Grace he turns into a giant wolf." dad states.

"And I turn into a giant tiger, whiled the elements, and can listen in on peoples thoughts, yet you still find him the dangerous one." I state in a mater of fact tone.

"Grace, I don't want you hurt okay." He says I smile and nod my head. He leaves and I start to set the table.

"Want some help?" Jake asks me.

"I'm not sure are you allowed to help me?" I ask him with a small smirk.

"Behave Grace. You know he is only trying to protect you." Jake says as he gets the plates down. We continue to set the table and talk about just random things. We were all enjoying dinner, my dad eyeing Jake and I the whole time when I suddenly get a phone call I look to see its Garrett. I dismiss myself from the table and answer it.

"Hey what's up?" I ask Garrett.

"Well you might want to get here quick... we are in a clearing and, well lets just say Payton and Leah... they are about to kill each other..." he says and I could hear screaming in the background.

"What the hell is happening?" I ask worried.

"Please just get here." he pleaded.

"Ok." I say as I hear a snarl and a thump. I hang up the phone and return to the dinning room quickly. I hear a howl and I cringe as I see Jake stiffing. His eyes met mine.

"Ummm I have to go an emergency came up with Payton..." I say in a half honest. Jake gets out of his seat and leaves the house quickly.

"Grace it might be dangerous I don't want you going out there when Jake and his pack are around. I almost growl at my dad.

"Look dad no offence but I am not listening to you this time, ground me for a million years if you have to but if I don't go Payton could end up dead." I state. And without waiting for my dads reply I left the house. Jake was already in his wolf form, with a look of what took you so long. I ignore it and we both start running through the woods at top speed.

"I'm going to kill him being him back to life kill him again and then maybe if I am satisfied might bring him back to life." I yell over to the Wolf form of Jake. We get to the clearing just as Adam and Zoey ran in as well. Garrett must have freaked out and called them too.

"Payton Stop!" I yell at him as he swings at Leah again sending fireballs at her. Payton didn't look so good, he had his blood all over him. His shirt, well it was so ripped he might as well not have been wearing a shirt, his chest and stomach had claw marks on them his jeans were ripped and it looked like he had a bloody lip. Leah, in her wolf form looked no better. She had cuts and gashes of her own and several different scorch marks on her fur where Payton must have either touched or hit.

I hear Jake growl next to me, probably telling Leah to stop, or angry at Payton for attacking his pack mate either way it was for one of them, but she doesn't she snarls at him and then goes to attack Payton again. I look to the others. Zoey looked pale and about to faint, Garrett didn't look to much better, Adam looked pissed though. I had never actually seen him that angry and it was starting to scare me.

"Enough!" Adam says loudly. They didn't listen to him just like with Jake and I. They were about to attack each other again when Adam screamed louder. "Enough!" He screamed and held out his hands and just as the were about to hit each other they ran into an invisible force field. They went flying back each landing on the ground. I gasp, which I am sure everyone else did. I look at the two body's on the ground then at Adam in shock. He had discovered his talent.

"Adam... You have the ability to create a physical force field... you have found your power" I say still surprised. I run over and hug him happily almost forgetting the task at hand. That was until I heard Payton groaning as he stood up and Leah doing the same as she comes up in her wolf form. I turn and look at the pare.

"What caused this?" I ask.

"Well it's kinda my fault..." Garrett pipes up from behind me. I turn to look at him while Jake and Leah go into the forest to change back. "I was kinda hoping if I broght them together... they would you know stop fighting... I only made it worse..." he says looking down.

"No they made it worse don't let yourself believe that their problem is caused by you." Adam says looking over at Garrett. Garrett gave Adam a small smile. I smile at there small exchange, I knew it meant the world to Garrett that Adam would stand up for him. When Jake and Leah returned, She was still badly cut and bleeding but her super speed for healing was mending her up quick, as was Payton's

"This has to stop, the both of you." Jake says in his Alpha voice.

"Who are you..." Payton starts and I growl at him. He looks at me a bit worried. I was trying to be fair not firm with my friends, but I was starting to realize that If we were going to work I would have to disciple when needed and this was one of those times.

"Leah..." Jake continues. "What are you trying to prove... That Sam did have a choice? Well He did he _chose_ his imprint. He _chose_ not to fight it, he still loves you just not in the same way. Dammit Leah you know as well as I do if you completely reject the imprint its going to _kill_ the both of you, because like it or not you and him are meant for each other. Payton, Leah has been through a lot of heartbreak, and since she wont tell you what it is I will."

"Jake... maybe..."

"Grace he needs to hear it. If you didn't interrupt me then maybe this would be over with by now and he would have some understanding of her. " Jake says a bit rude and I felt a bit hurt by it.

"Don't tell her what to do. You may have imprinted on her but you don't own her." Payton says with a glare. Jake growls next to me.

"Don't tell me..." But I could tell what Payton was thinking, he wanted to prove that Jake didn't own me. He was screaming his idea in my brain and I tried to tell him not to but he said it before I could say anything.

"Grace prom is coming up in a few weeks, will you go with me?" Payton asks. Leah looked at him hurt, and Jake... well he burst into his wolf form without hesitation.

"Jake..." I say and reach out for him, my hand comes in contact with his fur. but instead of him calming down his head snapped to me and I felt pain blistering through my shoulder and down my arm.

"Grace!" Garrett shrieked from somewhere far away. I felt pressure being removed from my shoulder as I stumble back and fall to the ground. I look up into the eyes of the wolf that just bit me. It broke my heart to see them like that. I could feel as well as I could see his emotions, he was ashamed, felt guilt, he was in pain, and he was angry.

"Get out of hear Jacob, I swear I am going to kill you if you ever come around her again, imprint or not you will never see or touch her again." I hear Adam say as he blocks my view of Jake. I feel Garrett kneeling next to me trying to help me, I was getting dizzy and not sure what was going on.

I hear the soft thud of paws when through blurry vision I see the wolf form of Seth appear then more come and it was Paul and Embry in there wolf forms. I hear a whimper form one of the wolves and I wasn't sure which one anymore.

"You lot stay away. We don't want any of you near her not when you are in the wolf form." Adam says. "Leah get them out of here." Adam instructs the still human wolf.

"Adam she's losing a lot of blood!" Garrett says to his mate. my vision was becoming spotted.

"Someone needs to go get Carlisle I don't think she will last if we try to take her to him." Adam says.

"Zoey has already went for him." I hear Payton's voice it was slowly fading away. I feel a pressure on my wound and like fire it burned me and I scream.

"Shh shh its okay Grace, I am just trying to clean it." I hear Garrett's voice far away. "Stay with us Grace... Damn it I thought we were suppose to heal fast." I hear him say. but it was fuzzy, everything was fuzzy. The pain was no longer there and I felt numb, I started to slip into the darkness there I felt nor heard anything... I was alone.


End file.
